Al Filo Del Peligro
by LadyVerseau
Summary: AU. El dolor lo había golpeado una vez quitándole lo más preciado de su vida. Y, como si se tratase de una broma del destino, todo hacía suponer que la historia se repetiría nuevamente. Hasta que alguien que antaño no hubiera creído capaz de darle una mano vendría en su auxilio. SagaxOC, CamusxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya, sus personajes y argumento no me pertenecen. Créditos al Sr. Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation Studios. Solo son de mi autoría los OCs de esta historia, a excepción de algunos que le pertenecen a una querida amiga de esta página, **Abby Lockhart1.** Si mis OCs son de su agrado y desean tomarlos prestados, háganmelo saber por PM.

 **Argumento:** AU. El dolor lo había golpeado una vez quitándole lo más preciado de su vida. Y, como si se tratase de una broma del destino, todo hacía suponer que la historia se repetiría nuevamente. Hasta que alguien que antaño no hubiera creído capaz de darle una mano vendría en su auxilio. SagaxOC, CamusxOC.

 **Notas de Autor:** En primer lugar, mis disculpas amiga **Abby Lockhart1** por el uso quizá exagerado de tus bellos OCs. Es que simplemente ¡los amo! Tú hazme saber tu opinión respecto de si estoy utilizándolos en demasía. En tal caso, antes de publicar el primer capítulo te lo enviaré para que lo revises. Por otro lado, me disculpo si de alguna manera estoy 'spoileando' futuras historias que tengas en mente.

En segundo lugar, los personajes de Saint Seiya a excepción de Camus de Acuario tendrán las características del anime con el propósito de respetar las características de los OCs que no me pertenecen. Ya verán de cuáles y por qué, para aquellos que no los conocen. En cuanto a por qué solo le daré las características de la versión manga a Acuario es simplemente porque ¡AMO a ese Santo y esa versión en especial!

Finalmente, la historia está dentro del género Alternate Universe (Universo Alterno) porque no se trata simplemente de una historia familiar/romántica. Habrá acción, aventura y drama. Y mucho, para quienes, como yo, aman esos géneros.

 **I**

El Onceavo Templo del Santuario de Atenea estaba casi completamente en penumbras a esas altas horas de la noche casi como todo el resto de los Templos en aquel sitio sagrado. La única –y tenue- iluminación dentro del mismo era natural, puesto que se trataba de los débiles rayos de luna colándose por la ventana de la cocina. Dentro de aquella habitación y sentado con una taza de té entre sus manos se encontraba uno de los únicos tres ocupantes de Acuario; su custodio, Camus. El francés de 33 años y rasgos andróginos, alto y delgado, de cabello lacio hasta la cintura color carmesí, tez blanco marfil y ojos rubíes bebió un par de sorbos de la taza humeante en sus manos y la dejó nuevamente en la mesa para luego ponerse de pie. Aunque, a decir verdad, no estaba seguro a dónde se dirigía. Algo de lo que tampoco estaba seguro lo había mantenido despierto casi _en vela_ desde que regresara de su guardia nocturna a la medianoche. Su esposa Liliwen, de 30 años y su hijo Émery, de ya 4 años estaban, para su fortuna, profundamente dormidos para entonces. Terminó de beber su té y dejó la taza dentro del lavaplatos antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Sinceramente necesitaba descansar o de lo contrario no estaba seguro de poder encarar su día. No obstante cuando se dirigía a su habitación escuchó –o creyó escuchar- una voz algo somnolienta llamarle desde la entrada de Acuario. No se trataba de su mejor amigo Milo de Escorpio, pero sí de uno de los cinco Santos griegos del Santuario. Incluyendo al gemelo menor de Saga de Géminis, Kanon. Efectivamente, la persona que le llamaba era el custodio del Tercer Templo. Y algo en su tono le dio al galo la impresión de que este estaba insomne o que cuanto menos había dormido poco y, por si fuera poco, había despertado _sobresaltado._ El pelirrojo se dio vuelta hasta quedar frente al mayor y simplemente le indicó asintiendo con su cabeza que ingresara y lo acompañara a la sala. El hombre siete años mayor que el galo, ligeramente más alto y robusto que este, de cabello levemente ondulado hasta la cintura color azul medianoche, tez bronceada y ojos verdes solo pudo agradecerle con un gesto silencioso con su cabeza para luego ir tras él.

Camus encendió la pequeña luz en el centro de la sencilla cocina del Templo y, luego de servirle a su camarada una taza de té (suponía que el café, como en su caso, no sería la mejor opción) se sentó frente a él. Un silencio que más que relajarlos como sucedería habitualmente pareció agitarlos siguió a ese momento, hasta que este fue roto por el francés, quien simplemente comentó que aparentemente él no era el único falto de sueño esa noche. Saga asintió, murmurando con un _esbozo de sonrisa_ que de todas maneras suponía que él no había visto su descanso interrumpido por un pequeño niño, ya que podía percibir que Émery estaba durmiendo _plácidamente._ Camus asintió con el mismo atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro pálido, aprovechando la mención de su hijo para preguntarle a su camarada por el propio, tan solo tres meses mayor que Émery. Sin embargo, el galo recordaba que Cecilia, la esposa de Saga, les había mencionado a él y a Liliwen en varias ocasiones que aun a su edad, su hijo Athos tenía algunas dificultades para dormir. Eso, sumado a los problemas de ansiedad de la historiadora chilena. En una actitud que le resultó poco habitual –lo era de hecho- en el siempre reservado y casi _impasible_ galo, Saga sintió la mano naturalmente fría de este sobre su brazo en un gesto tranquilizador que también le era poco habitual. Al menos hacia determinadas personas; aquellas con quienes tenía menos relación. Y él era uno de ellos. Sonrió más genuinamente ante el gesto del menor y murmuró mientras bebía el último sorbo de su taza de té:

-Gracias, Camus. Y sinceramente lamento haberte molestado a esta hora…

-No; por favor no te disculpes, Saga. A decir verdad, también yo necesitaba algo de compañía… Aunque de niño solía perseguir a Aiolos, debo admitir…

-Sí; lo recuerdo. Milo era quien iba tras de mí todo el tiempo…-. En ese momento y en una situación que inevitablemente dibujó una sonrisa en ambos rostros, los dos Santos dejaron escapar _sendos bostezos_ evidenciando la más que notoria fatiga. Por un momento incluso el de ojos rubíes temió que utilizar su Otra Dimensión cansara aun más al heleno y pensó en ofrecerle la habitación de huéspedes para que pasara la noche allí en Acuario. Aunque luego recordó que posiblemente Cecy se alarmaría al darse cuenta de que su esposo no estaba junto a ella.

-¿Te preocupas de esa manera por cada uno que aparece a estas altas horas de la noche en tu Templo, Acuario? Entiendo que Escorpio y Leo lo han hecho un par de veces. Y Milo tiene un hijo, como tú o yo…-. El pelirrojo no se sorprendió de que Saga le hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. Era una de sus habilidades después de todo, como lo era en el caso de su gemelo Kanon, Shaka de Virgo y los tres lemurianos. El Patriarca Shion, Mū de Aries y su aprendiz Kiki. Nuevamente el hombre de 40 años lo 'atrapó' sumido en sus pensamientos, aunque optó por omitir comentario alguno al respecto esta vez. Nuevamente bostezó y nuevamente Camus le advirtió que se retirase a descansar de inmediato. Finalmente, el geminiano agradeció a su amigo por la compañía y por el té, recordándole que podría visitarle con su esposa e hijo cuando lo deseara. De hecho, agregó, si gustaba, lo invitaba a almorzar con Liliwen y Émery.

-Será un placer, Saga… -respondió el pelirrojo asintiendo seriamente. Casi como si le hubiese hecho una invitación formal. O como si quien lo hubiese invitado fuera el mismísimo Patriarca. El griego sinceramente se sorprendió al verlo. Y por un instante se le hizo un nudo en la garganta recordando que, casi trece años atrás, cuando conoció a su esposa Liliwen, él (poseído por Ares) pudo habérsela arrebatado de las manos como a él le habían quitado a su primera esposa y madre de su hijo mayor, Kostas. El acuariano no tenía la suficiente habilidad psíquica como para leer los pensamientos del geminiano como sí podía hacer Saga con cualquiera de ellos. No obstante, le bastó tan solo con mirarlo directamente a sus jades para saber que, nuevamente, estaba _torturándose_ con su pasado. Él no era a decir verdad su mejor amigo; ni siquiera alguien a quien pudiera considerar un confidente. Sin embargo, Camus difícilmente olvidara que, cuando era tan solo un aprendiz y antes de que todo se fuera absolutamente al demonio (textuales palabras de, entre otros, su mejor amigo Milo), los más pequeños, entre ellos precisamente él y Escorpio, recurrían tanto a Saga como a Aiolos de Sagitario siempre que necesitaban ayuda o un consejo. De hecho, había sido el propio Saga quien lo había llevado de su natal Lyon a Atenas a la edad de 5 años. Nuevamente un sonido proveniente de su acompañante –esta vez un _estornudo_ \- sacó al de ojos rubíes de su ensimismamiento y le hizo arquear apenas levemente una ceja.

-¿Sabes? –dijo el hombre antes de estornudar nuevamente y dos veces –Si mal no recuerdo, cuando fui a recogerte a Francia, era _invierno…_

-Por lo tanto, imagino que te habrás dado cuenta de que allí en Lyon el invierno no es exactamente como aquí en Atenas. Ni como en los _Alpes…-._ Sonrió levemente y agregó –Será mejor que regreses…-. El geminiano estaba a punto de obedecer a la sugerencia de su amigo, hasta que no solo un ataque de estornudos sino también de _tos rasposa_ lo detuvo haciendo que se inclinara ligeramente hacia adelante con una mano en el pecho. Lejos de alarmarse, el Santo de Acuario instintivamente puso su mano en la frente del mayor tan pronto como se detuvo a su lado. Nuevamente sin el menor rastro de alarma en su expresión, el menor murmuró mientras quitaba su mano de la frente del heleno y la apoyaba en su hombro:

-Estás ardiendo, Saga… ¿Llevas mucho tiempo así?

-Desde ayer, pero… no he querido preocupar a Cecy. Ni siquiera he hablado con Sofi al respecto. Sin embargo, no creo que debas preocuparte por mí ahora. Quiero decir, no en tu situación…-. El francés sinceramente hubiera bufado o rodado los ojos al escuchar eso. Hubiera esperado un comentario semejante de su mejor amigo, quien aun no podía evitar sobreprotegerlo como cuando solo eran aprendices. A él o a su esposa e hijo. Con toda honestidad, Camus debía admitir que a veces le sucedía lo mismo con la esposa y el pequeño (ya no tan pequeño) hijo de Milo. Aunque en su caso particular era significativamente más consciente y prudente al respecto. Sacudió la cabeza y, ayudando al mayor –quien al mismo tiempo era más alto que él- a ponerse de pie, volteó hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones y murmuró que lo llevaría a la habitación de huéspedes por esa noche. Antes de que el de cabellera azul llegara siquiera a alarmarse, Acuario le aseguró que iría personalmente a Géminis a explicarle la situación a su esposa. El heleno le devolvió una ligera sonrisa antes de murmurar, mientras el sueño definitivamente se apoderaba de él:

-El chico definitivamente debe estar orgulloso de haber tenido a alguien como tú de maestro…

-El _chico_ tiene ya 26 años…-. Se detuvo y abrió enormemente sus rubíes como si acabara de recordar algo. El heleno lo miró sin decir nada hasta que finalmente el galo sonrió apenas levemente y agregó, con un brillo por demás _peculiar_ en su mirada. Y poco tenía que ver la luna en ello. De hecho, sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas contenidas -Oh, a propósito; no sé si te lo he dicho. Milo no lo sabe aun pero… _Je serai… disons un grand-père adoptif dans huit mois…_ -. Tomó un profundo respiro al darse cuenta de que se quebraría en cualquier instante y apartó la mirada de los ojos verdes del Santo de Géminis. El mayor le tomó apenas el rostro con su mano izquierda para que volviera a mirarlo y dijo, casi en un susurro, que él mantendría el secreto si ese era su deseo.

-No exactamente… -admitió el francés -¿Recuerdas cuando Lilu y yo supimos de la llegada de Émery?-. El griego asintió al darse cuenta de qué deseaba realmente su amigo. Muy pocos supieron del embarazo de Liliwen hasta que Artemisa y sus ángeles finalmente se marcharon del Santuario después de que esta recuperase su divinidad y su Cosmos y el peligro había pasado para ellos. Aunque, para desgracia de la pareja (aun no estaban casados por entonces), uno de los pocos que supo de ello fue nada menos que el _enemigo._ Los demás eran la propia Diosa Artemisa y sus ángeles, Kanon, Satu, Atenea y Shion. Ni siquiera el propio Milo lo supo hasta que todo acabó. Suspiró y, luego de un minuto murmuró que, al menos él, Cecy, Kanon y Satu no dirían absolutamente nada. Aunque admitió que no recordaba haber visto a Hyōga con alguien. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera agregar nada, Saga nuevamente se inclinó hacia adelante, por lo que Camus decidió llevarlo en ese instante a la habitación. Miró rápidamente el reloj en la pared de la sala y suspiró. Apenas habían pasado las 3am y él mismo comenzaba a sentirse cansado. No obstante, no estaba en sus planes ni dejar así a su amigo ni mucho menos a la esposa de este. Por ello, luego de llevar a Saga a la habitación y quedarse allí hasta que este se durmiera, le colocó un paño frío en la frente y se dirigió a su habitación para revisar que Liliwen y Émery aun estuvieran descansando. Minutos después, salió de su Templo hacia Géminis.

Como era de esperar, al llegar al Tercer Templo, Camus encontró a la historiadora chilena sentada en la sala con una taza humeante de café en la mano. La mujer seis años menor que Saga, de estatura y físico similares a los de su propia esposa Liliwen, con el cabello castaño hasta los codos, la tez clara y los ojos verde-avellanos levantó la mirada tan pronto se percató de que alguien estaba en el lugar. No poseía Cosmos como su esposo, por lo que le hubiera sido imposible identificar de quién se trataba aun a pesar del por demás _característico aire frío_ que precedía a la presencia del onceavo custodio. Y ella misma era originaria de quizá la región más _andina y fría_ de Chile. No obstante, su natal Santiago no era exactamente _Siberia._ El pelirrojo pareció percatarse de lo que estaba pensando, puesto que le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y murmuró que, a diferencia de ella, él mismo era originario de una ciudad absolutamente ajena al frío siberiano. Sinceramente no tenía poca mucha idea respecto del país de origen de la mujer. Lo poco que conocía era por los libros que había leído pero jamás había estado allí. Y entre esas pocas cosas, una de ellas era el hecho de que no solo en algunas áreas el clima invernal podía asemejarse en cierta manera al de Rusia sino además de que existía allí, como en Siberia Oriental, un _altiplano._ Un territorio prácticamente inhabitable debido tanto al clima hostil como a la aridez del terreno*. Al percatarse de que la observaba con cierta _atención_ aunque la mirada del galo permanecía tan impasible como le era habitual, Cecy se disculpó, preguntándole si necesitaba algo. Camus simplemente sacudió la cabeza y respondió que solo quería informarle que su esposo estaba en Acuario. Aunque tenía la impresión de que no querría escuchar el por qué.

-Lo escuché levantarse hace al menos tres horas, Camus… -dijo la castaña –Te agradezco el favor de haberte molestado en venir, pero sinceramente no creo que tú mismo estés en condiciones. Discúlpame; probablemente la pregunta te resulte cuanto menos extraña pero, ¿alguna vez has estado en otro sitio remotamente similar a Siberia?

-Asgard… Y el norte de Noruega; Sabine es de allí, no sé si Saga te lo haya dicho alguna vez…-. La mujer asintió, aunque abrió sus ojos inmediatamente al recordar quién era en efecto esa joven de quien hablaba Camus. Sin embargo, se preguntaba por qué lo habrían enviado a él en busca de una aprendiza que, a pesar de que entrenaría para recibir una armadura boreal (Equiluus) era en realidad de Virgo. Exactamente como su maestra asignada.

-La aprendiza de… ¿Lena? ¿Por qué enviarte a ti, Acuario, por una pequeña de _Virgo_?

-Shaka no hubiera permitido que Lena lo hiciera…-. Decidieron dejar la conversación allí y, al cabo de unos minutos, Cecilia le preguntó al pelirrojo si quería ver a su hijo Athos. Camus lo pensó brevemente hasta que al final se negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, admitiendo que no pretendía molestar el descanso del pequeño, ya que aun era muy temprano. La historiadora le sonrió de una manera que le recordó a su esposa y, además, al aprendiz de Aries cuando aún era pequeño. Al cabo de unos minutos, Cecy murmuró, riendo apenas levemente:

- _Est-ce que Lilu t'as déjà dis que tu peux parfois dépasser l'altruisme du Verseau moyen?_

 _-Oh mon Dieu, ne me rappelle pas s'il te plait! Elle a dû me dire que plus souvent que je peux probablement supporter, Cecy…-._ Y mientras decía aquello y en una acción que sorprendió –e hizo reír de buena gana- a la mujer chilena, el acuariano se frotaba la frente en un gesto de exagerada frustración. Más tarde, el pelirrojo alzó la mirada sobre su hombro hacia Cecilia arqueando ligeramente una ceja y preguntándole si podía hacer algo por ella (o por su hijo) antes de irse. A la castaña verdaderamente pareció sorprenderle la pregunta. Sin embargo, en su interior suponía que, puesto que su hijo también tenía un Cosmos aunque este era aun débil, le era sencillo al Santo de Acuario percibir cualquier alteración en el mismo. Sin embargo, la única forma en que podía ayudarla requería el uso de frío. Y honestamente no estaba segura de si alguna vez lo había hecho. No de esa manera al menos. Nuevamente, el galo pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, puesto que le explicó que, efectivamente, no había hecho algo similar en más de 15 años. Desde que sus discípulos eran apenas niños d años y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo en un pequeño de la edad de Athos.

-¿Está dormido ahora?

-Sí… -dijo ella asintiendo –Por favor, sígueme…

La mujer chilena decidió dejar al pelirrojo a solas con su hijo. Ella, por su parte, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar té. En ese momento notó a través de la ventana de la sala que ya estaba amaneciendo. Sin darse cuenta habían permanecido despiertos toda la noche. En el interior de la habitación, Camus se sentó junto a la cuna del niño y apoyó su mano en la frente de este. Mientras que Kostas era el calco de su padre excepto por sus ojos grises como los de su difunta madre, Athos al contrario era completamente idéntico a Cecilia. Su cabello, rizado estaba a la altura de sus hombros y era bastante _denso_ para tratarse de un niño de solo 4 años. Su hijo Émery lo tenía lacio y ligeramente por debajo de los hombros, del mismo color carmesí que tenían tanto él como Liliwen, mientras que el resto de su apariencia era igual a la de su madre. Tez clara con _pecas_ y ojos color verde jade. El hombre de ojos rubíes alejó su mano de la frente del pequeño, decidiendo en ese instante que definitivamente Cecilia tenía razón. Athos era de Sagitario; el Cosmos aun débil que poseía era más parecido al de su esposa Liliwen que al de Aiolos. Él era a esas alturas absolutamente capaz de dominar el Cosmos ardiente de la hija de Apolo; él mismo le había instruido en cómo controlarlo. No obstante, era absolutamente diferente con Leo y Sagitario. E incluso con Escorpio. Luego de unos minutos, se percató de que una mano _diminuta, húmeda y tibia_ le sostenía la mano que acababa de apartar de la frente del niño e inmediatamente bajó la mirada a este. Athos solo lo observaba con sus hermosos ojos verde-avellanos ligeramente entrecerrados y vidriosos por el sueño e intentaba balbucear algo que, de no ser porque su propio hijo tenía la misma edad, el galo hubiera tomado por un delirio febril. En un gesto que incluso lo sorprendió a él mismo a pesar de que justamente era padre de un niño, Acuario se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y besó la frente de Athos. Luego se puso nuevamente de pie y giró apenas hacia el cuenco de agua vacío sobre la mesita de noche y, sacudiendo la cabeza, murmuró para sí y en francés ' _C'est vraiment bizarre._ _Je me demande si ce qu'est arrivé à ton père est le même que celui qui te touché maintenant…'_ Permaneció allí el tiempo suficiente hasta que la fiebre del niño se había estabilizado y, al retirarse, dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa lleno de agua y un paño frío sobre la frente de Athos.

Cuando Saga regresó a Géminis, halló a Cecilia y su hijo durmiendo plácidamente. No obstante se percató de otro detalle que en cierta manera lo alarmó. Podía percibir en el aire rastros del Cosmos de Camus. ¿Qué había hecho _realmente_ el Santo de Acuario allí? Lo comprobó al acercarse a su pequeño hijo y observar el apenas _tenue tono rosado_ de su rostro y su tez extrañamente brillante. Como si estuviese o hubiera estado cubierta de sudor. Exactamente como la de él mismo la noche anterior. Sacudió la cabeza y, alzando apenas la mirada a la ventana, murmuró para sí mientras se metía en la cama junto a su esposa ' _Je crois que je te dois un grand, Verseau._ _Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir de le faire…' 'Je n'aurais pas… pardonné moi-même si je… laissais ton garçon comme ça…_ _Sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí… Si hubieras podido hacerlo…'_ Lo último que escuchó el heleno fue un para nada agradable _carraspeo_. Definitivamente a esas alturas el cansancio había hecho mella en su joven amigo. Solo esperaba que no haya tenido que utilizar la cantidad de Cosmos que delataba el rastro en la habitación. Creía que necesitaba tener una conversación _seria y urgente_ con élal respecto.

Así pasaron los días y esa mañana de Abril, Saga, Aiolos y Shaka fueron llamados al Templo Patriarcal. Ninguno de ellos en realidad sabía el por qué de aquel llamado aunque, a decir verdad, los Santos de Géminis y Virgo creían tener una vaga idea. Especialmente el primero de estos. Apenas la noche anterior y aprovechando las circunstancias de que les habían asignado la guardia vespertina, Saga había decidido finalmente encarar a su par de Acuario. No obstante no se hubiera imaginado la respuesta del joven francés sobre sus razones para hacer lo que había hecho no solo con Athos sino incluso con el propio heleno. Lo habían llamado a regresar a Siberia aunque, en realidad, ni siquiera era una orden oficial del Santuario. De hecho, alguien había enviado una nota a Acuario; sin _remitente_ y escrita en un idioma que muy pocos Santos allí en el Santuario conocían al menos medianamente. Entre ellos, él mismo, Hyōga y Afrodita. A lo que el geminiano supuso que no se trataba exactamente del _ruso_. Respecto al por qué no solo de sus acciones sino incluso del hecho de haber estado casi prácticamente _privado del sueño_ desde la noche anterior a su visita en Acuario, el pelirrojo le explicó que, por alguna razón que honestamente desconocía, él mismo se había sentido cuanto menos _extraño_ desde que su hijo cumpliera cuatro años. Cuando Saga les explicó aquello a Atenea y el Patriarca, la mujer de 26 años, de estatura mediana y físico grácil, con el cabello lacio hasta la cintura color lila, la tez clara y los ojos verde-azulados preguntó si Camus ya había partido a Siberia. El hindú de 33 años, estatura, físico y rasgos andróginos similares a los del Santo de Acuario, de larga cabellera lacia color rubio dorado, tez clara y ojos turquesas (en ese momento _abiertos_ ) respondió anticipándose a Saga y explicándole a la mujer griega que aun se encontraba en Acuario. Pero que no estaba exactamente _solo._

-E imagino que su acompañante no es Liliwen… -intervino el otro heleno, de la misma edad, estatura y físico que Saga, con el cabello ligeramente ondulado y por debajo de los hombros color castaño oscuro con una cinta carmesí alrededor de la frente, tez bronceada y ojos azules. Shaka de Virgo solo sacudió la cabeza en respuesta. Aunque ninguno de los presentes necesitaba escucharle decir nada. Antes de que el Patriarca bicentenario aunque de aparentes 22 años y origen lemuriano, de la misma estatura y físico que Géminis y Sagitario, cabello rubio pálido hasta la cintura, tez clara y ojos borgoñas con dos marcas sobre la frente en el mismo tono en lugar de cejas pudiera decir nada, todos escucharon y percibieron lo que solo pudieron percibir como un _choque de Cosmos._ Ambos fríos, aunque uno de ellos era, además, _siniestro y oscuro._ Y solo dos Espectros de Hades poseían un Cosmos tan frío como el del propio custodio de Acuario. Por otro lado, ambos eran, precisamente _acuarianos._ Aiolos fue el primero en reaccionar al percatarse de ello y, volteando quizá con demasiada violencia hacia la entrada del salón musitó que creía que se trataba de Valentine de Arpía. Sin embargo, agregó abriendo los ojos con una repentina sensación de _horror_ en su rostro. E incluso en su cuerpo, puesto que sus hombros temblaban ligeramente:

- _Ese no es exactamente Arpía…_ Y si lo es, algo muy extraño ha sucedido con él. Dudo que Camus, habiendo sido él mismo un Espectro, no haya notado eso a estas alturas…

-También yo lo fui, Aiolos… -le recordó el otro heleno –Y honestamente no entiendo a qué te refieres…-. Antes de que el propio Patriarca pudiese intervenir, escucharon lo que solo pudieron describir como un _grito desgarrador_ que pareció retumbar en sus cabezas y sus Cosmos. Y este provenía del doceavo custodio, Afrodita de Piscis. Nadie sin embargo atinó a moverse. Por alguna razón, _nadie pudo hacerlo en realidad._ Sin embargo, lo siguiente de lo que fueron conscientes fue de una nueva explosión de Cosmos. Esta vez, absolutamente opuestos entre sí y dirigidos hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Solo segundos antes, el heleno de Géminis había escuchado a su par de Acuario pedirle a través de su Cosmos que se alejara de la sala del trono si es que aun se encontraba allí. Más tarde oyó a su esposa explicarle que, en efecto y como imaginaba había adivinado, el ser en el Templo de Piscis no era Valentine, aunque probablemente no creyera de quién se trataba realmente. Tan pronto como la semidiosa acabó de informarle aquello, lo siguiente que escuchó Saga fue un nuevo grito desgarrador de parte de dos voces masculinas. Una de ellas _infantil._ Y si el haber escuchado tal exclamación del Santo escandinavo lo había atemorizado, en ese instante no solo él, sino además Atenea y Shion se vieron presas de un _horror indescriptible._ Presa de la desesperación, la diosa le pidió al geminiano que descendiera al Templo de Piscis de inmediato. Sin embargo, Aiolos sacudió la cabeza y respondió:

-Mi Señora… Saga lo hubiera hecho sin usted pedírselo, no tenga duda de ello. Sin embargo, hay algo que debe recordar respecto de los Santos Dorados…

-Más allá de nuestra lealtad a usted, nuestras batallas son solo nuestras… -dijo Shion, concluyendo la explicación del heleno –Además, también hay algo que debe saber respecto de Acuario. Y me refiero a los _Santos de_ _Acuario._ En mis tiempos como Santo Dorado de Aries, su lealtad para con la joven Sasha _rivalizaba la de Sísifo de Sagitario._ En la actualidad y aunque para usted no lo parezca, la de Camus hacia usted rivaliza la de su propio _mejor amigo…_

-No fue el solo hecho de entrenar a dos niños lo que lo llevó a Siberia con apenas _14 años,_ Atenea… -concluyó Saga –Y si alguien debe expiar culpas por ello, ese soy yo. _Sería un honor para mí sacrificar mi vida por usted nuevamente._ Y por él de ser necesario _…_ Aunque eso me valga su desprecio, el de mi esposa y de mis hijos por el resto de mis días…

Mientras aquella discusión tenía lugar n el Templo Patriarcal, un Templo más abajo, en Piscis, Afrodita se encontraba ya completamente fuera de combate, mientras que su esposa Evelyn había sido retirada de allí por la única mujer junto a ella en el lugar rumbo a su propio hogar. El Templo de Acuario. Atrás habían quedado su esposo y custodio de aquel lugar y Valentine de Arpía, el lugarteniente de Radamanthys de Wyvern en Giudecca, Hades. A todo esto, el Santo Dorado de Géminis decidido que solo intervendría al percatarse de que no quedaba nadie en el Doceavo Templo excepto justamente sus dos camaradas y el intruso. A diferencia de Liliwen, Evelyn no poseía un Cosmos. No obstante ello, el heleno de cabellos azules se percató de que también la egiptóloga se había retirado de allí justamente gracias a la esposa de su amigo. Al llegar a Piscis y encontrar al escandinavo de cabellera cian tendido a un costado de la sala principal y con su Armadura Dorada visiblemente dañada se acercó rápidamente a él, aunque sus ojos verdes se volvieron casi tan rápidamente hacia el sitio de la batalla al escuchar nuevamente los mismos dos gritos que había escuchado antes mientras estaba junto a la diosa y el Patriarca. En ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que había olvidado que alguien más se encontraba en Piscis junto a los Santos y sus esposas. Émery, el pequeño hijo de Camus y Liliwen. Afrodita interrumpió sus pensamientos en ese preciso instante murmurando que, como suponía que imaginaría, no había sido decisión del galo que su hijo estuviese allí en medio de la batalla. En realidad, tanto él como Liliwen se habían visto absolutamente sorprendidos por la _invasión_ más que simplemente la llegada de Valentine cuando se dirigían al Salón Patriarcal a informarle a Shion y Atenea que Artemisa había pedido que la semidiosa y su hijo fueran llevados a sus dominios en el Olimpo mientras Camus se encontraba en Siberia.

-E imagino que Camus está intentando retenerlo aquí... –dijo el griego, a lo que el escandinavo asintió mientras el mayor lo ayudaba a levantarse. Ambos regresaron la mirada a la batalla que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos, precisamente en el instante en que el francés se había puesto de pie dispuesto a lanzar su última técnica. La Ejecución de Aurora. Mientras que el descenso casi extremo en la temperatura pareció no afectar en absoluto a Piscis, aun a pesar de sus heridas, Saga palideció apenas ligeramente y una no demasiado delgada capa de escarcha cubrió su Armadura Dorada. Antes de que pudieran empeorar las cosas para todos ellos, dos Cosmos opuestos aunque inmensamente más poderosos que los de los tres Santos Dorados –es decir, dos _deidades_ \- aparecieron en el Templo. Acuario lanzó su ataque cubierto por los Cosmos de los gemelos olímpicos, lo cual les hizo dar cuenta a los Santos que esa era la intención de Apolo y Artemisa desde un principio. A un costado de los dos dioses se encontraba un joven pelirrojo vestido en una imponente armadura gris acero con una máscara/antifaz cubriendo sus intensos ojos azules. Al ver a los dos Dorados, Tōma de Ícaro, hermano menor de Marín de Aquila y uno de los tres Ángeles al servicio de Artemisa –el único _mortal_ \- hizo un gesto silencioso a Saga para que retirase del lugar a su par de Piscis, mientras que él lo haría con Acuario cuando fuera necesario. _'Será como digas, Ícaro. Lo llevaré a Acuario; su esposa está allí con Liliwen y su hijo. Te lo encargo, hijo…' 'No se preocupe; sé que mi hermana odiaría perder a cualquiera de ustedes…'_ El heleno asintió apenas con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras abría un portal hacia Acuario.

Cuando tanto Afrodita como Camus despertaron, no tenían la menor idea siquiera de dónde se encontraban. Mucho menos de cómo habían acabado allí. Junto al Adonis sueco de 35 años se encontraba sentada en posición de loto pero no precisamente meditando su joven discípula y esposa de Mū de Aries, Lydia. Por otro lado, junto a Camus y secando el sudor en su frente tan solo con su propio Cosmos más que con un paño había una hermosa joven nórdica de 18 años, alta y delgada como su maestra Lena de Corona Boreal, de cabello rizado rubio pálido atado en una cola a media altura, tez blanca como marfil y ojos lavanda-azulados. Efectivamente en ese instante no llevaba su máscara, por lo que su rostro era completamente visible. Aunque, en realidad, se encontraba justamente junto a una de las únicas cuatro personas que conocían su rostro desde que solo era una niña de 10 años. Acuario, junto a Shaka de Virgo (el custodio de su signo y el otro Santo Dorado que había visto su rostro) la habían recogido de su natal Oslo, en Noruega. Los otros dos que habían visto su rostro eran Shun de Andrómeda y Christoffer, los otros dos hombres con quienes solía entrenar si no lo hacía con las Saintias. Sabine dejó escapar un breve grito de sorpresa al percatarse de que no solo el galo había despertado y la observaba algo confundido, sino de que alguien más _extraordinariamente similar_ a él excepto por sus ojos azules la observaba con cierta curiosidad. Hubiera confundido a aquel hermoso hombre con Adonis si no supiera que el hijo de Afrodita jamás había encarnado en un cuerpo humano.

- _Phébus ne s'incarne pas non plus, Sabine chérie… Cet homme que tu vois ici est en effet Apollo lui-même_ …-. Sonrió apenas ligeramente y contuvo una mueca de dolor en su rostro antes de concluir – _Le père de ma femme…_ -. Si solo ver a aquel hombre la había sorprendido (y maravillado, debía admitir), Sabine no supo cómo describir lo que pasaba por su mente tras la confesión del acuariano. Nunca había escuchado hablar del origen de su esposa, aunque sí había oído que esta era en efecto una semidiosa. Al parecer, allí estaba la respuesta. Casi como impulsada por un resorte, la chica se irguió hasta quedar aun de rodillas pero con su espalda recta a la altura del hombre frente a ella, inclinando levemente su cabeza con ambas manos en su regazo y saludándole respetuosamente para finalmente presentarse debidamente. Apolo devolvió el saludo besando sutilmente su mano pálida y delgada y respondió que Camus le había hablado de ella, como también de su nuevo discípulo a quien, ahora que lo pensaba, no veía allí en el Templo.

-Sergéi está en Siberia, señor… -musitó el pelirrojo mientras Sabine lo ayudaba a incorporarse y le tendía un vaso de agua. En ese momento, Camus parpadeó aclarándose la vista y giró a su costado, percatándose de que los habían recostado en la habitación de aprendices de Acuario. Cuando Lydia notó los rubíes galos sobre ella, murmuró sin esperar cuestionamiento alguno por parte del otro Santo Dorado que su maestro se encontraba bien. Y que precisamente Apolo lo había asistido como lo había hecho con él. Por otro lado, agregó, Artemisa había regresado al Templo principal con Liliwen y su hijo, mientras que Evelyn estaba en Piscis junto a Fátima, quien había ido allí tan pronto como supo de lo ocurrido por Saga. Antes de que Camus preguntara por el Espectro de Arpía, Apolo respondió que su camarada se había encargado de 'devolverlo a su sitio'. Aunque en realidad no era Valentine sino _Ares_ quien los había atacado. Al escuchar las palabras del dios, ambos Santos Dorados palidecieron casi mortalmente. El primero en esbozar un mínimo atisbo de reacción (tomar la muñeca derecha de su _suegro_ quizá con inusitada vehemencia) fue el pelirrojo. Su mirada, habitualmente impasible estaba completamente vidriosa con _lágrimas contenidas._ Apolo ni siquiera atinó a soltarse, comprendiendo el posible motivo de aquella acción. La vez que Ares intentara tomar el control del heleno de Géminis luego de que Atenea lo sellara, este pudo haber acabado con la esposa de Camus. Con su propia hija. Cuando junto a su hijo Phobos y a Fjore –la antigua _'aliada'_ de su gemela Artemisa- atacó nuevamente el Santuario, puso en peligro no solo la vida de su hija sino la de su actual _nieto._

-No puedo permitirte salir de este sitio, Acuario… -murmuró, muy a su pesar, el dios del Sol, finalmente liberándose del agarre del galo, quien estaba recostado y _temblando_ como si le hubiese atravesado una corriente helada. Las lágrimas a esas alturas caían incontrolablemente de sus ojos –Ares pudo haber acabado contigo y esta vez ni siquiera nuestro padre hubiera podido hacer nada si eso sucedía…

-Por favor cálmate, Camus… -le pidió Afrodita, quien aun estaba recuperándose lentamente de sus propias heridas. El escandinavo suspiró cansinamente y luego le explicó, mientras tomaba suavemente la mano de su aprendiza sentada a su lado –Ahora deberías preocuparte por ti. Créeme; Lilu ha de estar más que _a gusto_ junto a sus tías… ¿O me equivoco, señor Apolo?

-Oh no, Piscis; estás absolutamente en lo cierto. Aunque no es la única. Y eso me sorprende… ¿Tienes niños, Piscis?-. En ese instante los cuatro presentes excepto obviamente el dios abrieron sus ojos de par en par. Cada uno por razones absolutamente diferentes. El francés y el sueco porque se hallaron completamente descubiertos. Lydia y Sabine, en cambio, estaban perplejas por decir lo menos. Al cabo de unos minutos y sin poder evitar que su hermoso rostro se tiñera de un intenso _carmesí_ , el Santo de Piscis desvió la mirada del dios y musitó que, al parecer, no sería fácil ocultar algo así de una diosa de la _fertilidad**._ La deidad de cabellera tan roja como las mejillas escandinavas en ese instante simplemente sonrió para luego bajar la mirada al esposo de su hija y preguntarle si había algo más que pudiera hacer por él en ese momento. De lo contrario y si no le molestaba, iría a ver justamente a Liliwen y a sus hermanas Atenea y Artemisa.

-Vaya por favor, señor Apolo… -interrumpió Lydia antes de que el francés intentara siquiera responder –Sabine y yo nos encargaremos de ellos…

-Lydia tiene razón… dijo finalmente el Santo de Acuario, quien se había sentado con ayuda de la joven escandinava –Probablemente aun esté algo aturdido, lo cual no me sorprendería sinceramente. Pero no lo suficiente como para no notar que alguien más que su hija está esperando verle en este momento…-. El dios arqueó una de sus casi femeninamente delgadas cejas ante las palabras del joven europeo. ¿Sería capaz su nieto, apenas a sus 4 años, de percibir su Cosmos? Sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente y, levantándose lentamente les informó a los Santos Dorados que estaría con su familia en el Templo Patriarcal en caso de que cualquiera de ellos volviera a necesitar de su ayuda

-Muchas gracias… -respondió el de cabello cian mientras su discípula lo ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente. Sabine por su parte hizo lo propio con el pelirrojo. Ambos santos se durmieron casi instantáneamente, lo que provocó sonrisas tristes en los rostros de las jóvenes.

En el salón principal del Templo Patriarcal, mientras tanto, Liliwen y su hijo, Evelyn, Saori, su hermana Artemisa, Shion y su esposa Sara Johnson estaban sentados tomando el té. Minutos después se les sumó Cathy con su hijo Mavri. Inmediatamente dos pares de _idénticos ojos jade_ se iluminaron al ver que la escocesa llevaba también su violín. Sin embargo, la esposa de Camus inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada por demás inquisitiva a su tía, preguntándose para sí desde cuándo tenía tanto interés por la música. Aunque suponía que la propia Artemisa o Shion adivinarían sus pensamientos. A esas alturas y aunque probablemente se debiera a la _perspicacia_ natural del Santo, su esposo era capaz de adivinar lo que pensaba. Definitivamente su tía podía hacerlo. Cualquiera de ellas, aunque Liliwen era consciente de que Saori era en extremo distraída. Irónicamente, a diferencia del custodio de su signo, Shaka. Para cuando Lilu salió de sus elucubraciones, otras dos personas se habían sumado al grupo y, por otro lado, Catherine ya había comenzado a tocar una hermosa y suave melodía en su violín. Aquello llamó la atención del dios de cabellera rojiza quien alzó sus ojos azules a la mujer sentada casi en posición de loto sobre un enorme y hermoso almohadón estampado de flores con su pequeño sobre sus piernas cruzadas y el instrumento descansando en su hombro derecho. Su acompañante, Tōma de Ícaro por el contrario no estaba sorprendido en absoluto. Había visitado el Santuario para ver a su hermana mayor en repetidas ocasiones, por lo que ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver a la esposa de Milo tocar el violín.

Aquella atmósfera de calma en extremo placentera para todos los presentes en la que solo se escuchaba la suave melodía del violín se extendió por al menos una hora más. Al cabo de algunos minutos, se oyeron pasos visiblemente metálicos aunque silenciosos, como si su dueño no quisiera interrumpir aquel momento de tranquilidad. En realidad, no era su intención. De hecho, odiaba hacerlo. Solo se percataron de su presencia cuando notaron la _ineludible aura helada_ que le precedía adonde fuera. Incluso cuando no había encendido su Cosmos. Camus de Acuario se inclinó ante los presentes y luego bajó la mirada al pequeño de cabellera azulada profundamente dormido en el regazo de _Evelyn_ en lugar del de su madre Catherine. Hubiera arqueado una ceja de haber sido el esposo de la egiptóloga. Si bien Mavri era de Piscis, aquello no quitaba el hecho de que en realidad había pocas personas con quienes sinceramente estaba a gusto. Sofía, Evelyn y Marín entre ellas. Por otro lado, era cuanto menos extraño verle en brazos, entre otras, de Lena y Fátima. Shion, sentado en el sillón más amplio de la sala junto a su esposa Sara y a Atenea hizo un gesto con su mano invitando al europeo a tomar asiento justamente al lado de su esposa Liliwen, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba allí para _socializar_ por así llamarle. No obstante ello, nada en su expresión y postura denotaba un mínimo atisbo de alarma. A pesar de que de todas maneras se le conocía justamente por su capacidad de ocultar tales emociones a la vista de cualquiera excepto quizá Milo –su mejor amigo- y su esposa. El rubio bicentenario volvió a hacer un gesto en su dirección. Esta vez, pidiéndole que se explicara respecto de su presencia allí. Camus finalmente se puso de rodillas como acostumbraban hacerlo ante la diosa y el Patriarca, aunque con la mirada rubí en los granates lemurianos y habló:

-Me disculpo si he interrumpido, mi Señora, Patriarca. Pero me temo que debo informarle que alguien los espera en la sala del trono…-. Un brillo por demás extraño en sus ojos llamó la atención de Atenea y de sus dos hermanos y Apolo se adelantó a la Diosa de la Sabiduría, preguntándole al francés de que se trataba. Por una fracción de segundo, el Santo Dorado dudó en continuar. No recordaba si los gemelos habían visto antes a las tres personas que aguardaban por Atenea. En realidad, a sus dos acompañantes _comunes,_ por así llamarle, puesto que las primeras tres eran Hilda de Polaris y sus Dioses Guerreros Siegfried y Frödi. Respecto a las otras dos, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de sus identidades. Aunque sí podía confirmar con absoluta seguridad que no representaban amenaza alguna para ellos. En especial si llegaban en compañía de los representantes de Asgard. Nuevamente la voz de Apolo lo sacó de sus pensamientos preguntándole si estaba bien, a lo que el Santo asintió para finalmente responder a su pregunta explicándole que eran cinco personas en realidad y elaborando respecto de sus identidades. Mientras que Shion agradeció el aviso de su Santo Dorado, a Atenea se le iluminaron los ojos al escucharle e inmediatamente se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada junto al lemuriano, disculpándose con sus acompañantes –en especial sus hermanos Apolo y Artemisa- y murmurando que creía lo más coherente en ese momento responder al llamado de sus visitantes. No obstante, le pidió a Shion que se quedara en la sala si lo deseaba, puesto que guiaría a sus invitados hacia allí eventualmente. A menos, claro, que estos tuvieran prisa. Camus inmediatamente ofreció su brazo para escoltarla y, volviendo sus rubíes por una fracción de segundo a su esposa y a los gemelos murmuró:

- _Gémeaux Illustre Apollo et Artémis_ , _considérez-vous les bienvenus dans mon Temple pour rendre visite à votre enfant chaque fois que vous le désirez…_ -. Se alejó por un momento de Kido y, acercándose a su esposa, quien ahora sostenía a Émery en sus brazos, le dio un rápido beso en la frente y dijo _-Quant à toi, ma chérie, sois libre d'aller avec eux si tu veux…_

- _Merci, mon amour_ … -dijo la semidiosa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras devolvía el gesto de su esposo – _J'adorerais vraiment. Si ça ne dérange pas bien sur…_ -. Y mientras decía aquellas palabras, su mirada jade estaba fija en el pequeño en sus brazos más que en su padre y tía. Fue la mujer rubia de mirada idéntica a la de su sobrina quien finalmente respondió, extendiendo sus brazos para que Liliwen le entregara a su pequeño. Aquello sorprendió a la mujer galesa, pero más aun a Apolo y a Camus, aunque ninguno dijo una palabra al respecto. Por el contrario, Acuario volvió a despedirse de los presentes y se retiró escoltando a Atenea al encuentro de sus visitantes de las tierras del Norte.

La hermosa mujer de la misma edad, estatura y físico grácil que Saori Kido, de larga cabellera lacia color gris plata, tez clara y ojos aguamarinas cristalinos vestida en una larga túnica gris-azulada de mangas largas y anchas ajustada a la cintura hasta la línea del busto y de escote en 'V' con una manta púrpura bordada con flecos color plata sobre sus hombros y zapatos de taco plateados esperaba pacientemente a que arribara su anfitriona. Junto a ella se encontraban dos hombres en armaduras similares a las de los Santos de Atenea. El primero, un hombre de la misma edad que Acuario, Leo y Escorpio aunque de estatura y físico más bien como los de Aiolos de Sagitario, con el cabello ondulado por debajo de los hombros color pardo, tez clara y ojos del mismo tono que los de la mujer a su lado llevaba una armadura completamente azul oscura excepto por algunos detalles en un tono más claro y los ojos de la criatura a la que representaba dicha Armadura. Siegfried de Dubhe era el Dios Guerrero de Alfa en el ejército de Odín. Su Armadura era un dragón de dos cabezas, el cual formaba parte de la leyenda nórdica del héroe por el cual llevaba su nombre. El hombre a su lado, de su misma edad, estatura y porte era uno de los nuevos Dioses Guerreros de Asgard sobrevivientes al enfrentamiento frente a los _Santos Dorados_. Su compañero había luchado junto a sus propios camaradas cuyos únicos sobrevivientes junto a él eran los Dioses Guerreros de Beta y Gamma, Merak Hagen y Phecda Thor. Frödi tenía el cabello corto a la altura del cuello de color azul marino, la tez clara y los ojos azules ligeramente más oscuros que su cabello. Su Armadura era mayormente de color blanca con detalles en amarillo, rojo y azul. Mientras que Siegfried no llevaba armas, Frödi tenía una espada. Por otro lado, las dos acompañantes 'comunes' eran una mujer de la misma unos cinco años más joven que los Dioses Guerreros y de origen chileno igual que la niña a su lado. Julieta Castillo era de estatura mediana y físico esbelto, con el cabello lacio hasta los codos de color castaño oscuro, la tez ligeramente bronceada y los ojos oscuros. Rayen, la pequeña de apenas 8 años era casi idéntica a la adulta a pesar de no ser en realidad madre e hija. La única diferencia era su cabello negro hasta la cintura y lacio, recogido en una gruesa trenza. Los rasgos de ambas eran en realidad característicos de su tierra natal chilena.

-Lamentamos sinceramente la tardanza, señorita… -dijo de pronto y en un tono de _profundo respeto_ una voz masculina que solo les era familiar a los asgardianos. O, en realidad, a _Frödi e Hilda,_ puesto que Siegfried no había conocido a aquel sujeto, como tampoco había viajado a Atenas en la visita anterior al Santuario. Saori se dio cuenta de ello rápidamente, como así también de las miradas llenas de curiosidad y _admiración_ en los ojos de las dos acompañantes femeninas foráneas. Antes de que la mujer hiciera las presentaciones pertinentes, Acuario apoyó apenas sutilmente su mano en el brazo que aun sostenía y sacudió la cabeza sin quitarles los ojos de encima a las dos visitantes. Particularmente a la más pequeña. Y aquello no escapó a la atención de Hilda y Frödi, por lo que este último comentó, en un tono absolutamente carente de sarcasmo que sinceramente le sorprendía que justamente alguien como él se viera sorprendido por la presencia de una pequeña allí cuando, si mal no recordaba los propios sobrinos de Aiolia de Leo debían tener esa edad. Camus sonrió mientras asentía, explicándole que, en efecto, Markus y Carina tenían casi 9 años. Eran de Géminis y habían nacido el 13 de Junio, por lo que aun les faltaban dos meses. Luego de presentarse y saludarse como era debido, la mirada rojiza del europeo volvió a posarse en Rayen e hizo un gesto a la mujer a su lado como pidiéndole autorización para alejarse. Al cual Saori respondió con una sonrisa que al pelirrojo le recordó a las que acostumbraban darle tanto Liliwen como Cathy cuando tenía actitudes semejantes para con los otros niños del Santuario.

Hilda, Siegfried y el propio Frödi se alejaron casi instintivamente para dar espacio a que el Santo de Acuario se acercara. Fiel a su costumbre, el galo se dirigió en primer lugar a Julieta a quien, para sorpresa de los tres asgardianos –aunque no así de la joven diosa- le habló en su lengua natal.

- _Es un honor tenerle de visita, señora Castillo. Mi nombre es Camus, Santo Dorado de Acuario. Sin embargo si así lo desea, puede llamarme Camus. Por otra parte y si su escolta lo permite, me complacería acompañarlas a la sala…-._ Una pequeña risa que definitivamente provenía de la más joven de la sala desvió la atención del mayor a la niña en cuestión. Inclinándose sobre su rodilla izquierda frente a Rayen, Camus casi instintivamente tomó una de las pequeñas y delgadas manos de la niña y la apoyó sin siquiera pensarlo sobre su pecho cubierto por la Armadura de Acuario. El cual estaba, en consecuencia, _frío._ Los ojos de Rayen se abrieron desmesuradamente y su reacción automática fue exclamar que era exactamente como la de Frödi. Acto seguido no pudo evitar preguntarle si alguna vez había estado en el lugar de donde provenía el Dios Guerrero.

- _De hecho… He estado en Asgard. Y en Valhala, donde imagino que debes vivir ahora, niña…_ -. En ese momento Rayen se quedó completamente en silencio. Y tanto Camus como el resto de los presentes se dieron cuenta del por qué. Probablemente el galo era a ciencia cierta el Santo Dorado con mayor conocimiento en lenguas extranjeras. No obstante, Saori nunca lo había oído hablar la lengua paterna de su Santo de Capricornio. O, mejor dicho, la de Cecy, la esposa de Saga. Y tras aquellas últimas palabras la pequeña pareció darse cuenta no solo de ello, sino incluso de cuál podría ser verdaderamente su origen. Ante la sorpresa de Julieta y Frödi, la pequeña caminó los escasos pasos que la separaban del rostro del adulto frente a ella y, acercándose a su oído murmuró en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que le oyeran:

- _Êtes-vous Belge or Français, monsieur? Juliette avait une amie Belge en Antarctique et elle parlait comme vous…_

 _-Je suis en effet français, ma petite…_ ¿Me permites preguntarte por qué le llamas por su nombre?

- _Parce que nous nous ne sommes pas mère et fille, monsieur Camus_ …-. La mujer tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de continuar su relato. Contar aquel hecho aun le provocaba un inmenso dolor a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde entonces - _Je l'ai adoptée du site d'une avalanche en montant une montagne dans les Andes il y a neuf ans._ _Elle était un bébé et sa famille était morte d'hypothermie dans une caverne près du sommet…_ -. El acuariano no estaba seguro por qué no la había detenido antes de que acabara. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía responder de manera alguna a las palabras de la médica. Se puso lentamente de pie sin quitar la mano de Rayen de su pecho y por un breve instante sintió que sus piernas cederían en cualquier momento. Julieta se dio cuenta de ello y murmuró una disculpa desviando la mirada tanto del Santo como de la diosa. Aquello fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo reaccionara de su estupor temporal e inmediatamente sacudiera la cabeza, admitiendo que en realidad él debía disculparse por hacerle recordar ese episodio. La mujer chileno abrazó cariñosamente a Rayen contra sí, aunque la pequeña nunca alejó su mano de donde la había dejado Camus. La voz de Frödi llamando a la pequeña fue el bálsamo que necesitaban los tres –la propia Rayen incluida- en ese momento. Este les sonrió a su futura esposa y a la niña y murmuró, dirigiéndose específicamente a esta última:

-Si quieres encontrar un sitio tan frío como Valhala aquí, Rayen, su Templo lo es. Honestamente no pretendo abusar de tu gentileza, pero…

-Por favor, Frödi; no te disculpes… -dijo el acuariano anticipándose al pedido del asgardiano –Es mi deber después de todo. Ustedes discutan sus asuntos tranquilos. En efecto y si me lo permiten, Atenea, Patriarca, desearía que nos acompañasen esta noche a cenar en Acuario…-. Nadie pudo negarse a tal invitación por demás inusual en aquel Santo. Era sabido allí en el Santuario que, a pesar de que no despreciaba las visitas de sus compañeros, era alguien más bien solitario y reservado. Había sido una absoluta sorpresa que finalmente se enamorara de la hija de Apolo, a quien simplemente le habían ordenado custodiar. La mujer de cabello lila fue la primera en volver en sí, agradeciendo y aceptando la invitación. Así, sin decir más nada al respecto, Camus simplemente los saludó cordialmente y se marchó.

Frödi había mencionado que aquel sitio se parecía a Asgard. No obstante tan pronto como puso un pie en la _inmensa_ sala principal de Acuario se dio cuenta de que definitivamente había _sobreestimado_ aquel lugar. Ella había trabajado en la Antártida por seis meses. Aquel era realmente un sitio digno del Noveno Infierno de la Divina Comedia ( **NA:** disculpen la obsesión de esta autora con Dante, please). Por el contrario, el frío dentro de Acuario no distaba demasiado del de su natal Punta Arenas, sobre el extremo austral de los Andes Chilenos. La voz de Camus la sacó de sus pensamientos, preguntándole precisamente si estaba pensando en lo que él imaginaba. Es decir, en las palabras de Frödi respecto a su Templo. La médica asintió sin el menor gesto de vergüenza en su rostro. Con su acostumbrada seriedad, aunque no necesariamente con una expresión o un tono frío en su voz, el pelirrojo murmuró:

-Probablemente le sorprenda si le digo que, en realidad, me entrenaron en un sitio tan frío como Asgard. Y por ello el aire aquí es prácticamente helado. ¿Puedo preguntarle en qué lugar de Chile nació? La esposa de uno de mis amigos es también chilena; de la capital…

-Punta Arenas. Está en las montañas en Chile; en la parte más _austral_ de la Cordillera de los Andes…-. Permaneció unos minutos en silencio, aguardando a que el hombre procesara aquella información, la cual pudo percibir le era absolutamente ajena. Casi como a Frödi cuando se encontraron en la Antártida. Minutos después, el de ojos rubíes asintió permitiendo que continuara su explicación, lo cual ella agradeció devolviéndole el gesto con una sonrisa –Respecto a lo que ha dicho sobre su lugar de entrenamiento… ¿Acaso habla de Siberia? Sé que Anchorage o Groenlandia pueden ser tan fríos como Escandinavia, pero…

-Al oeste de Siberia; en la tundra… Entiendo que existe un lugar remotamente similar allí de donde viene. A más de 4500 metros de altitud…

-De hecho… -respondió Julieta asintiendo –Se encuentra al norte y se le conoce como el desierto árido más extenso sobre la Tierra***. Lo que lo diferencia de la tundra siberiana o canadiense es que está conformado completamente por una superficie _rocosa…_

-Con un inmenso volcán en medio de la misma… -intervino una voz femenina que le era absolutamente familiar al galo de Acuario. Pero que al mismo tiempo le sorprendió escuchar allí en su Templo. La historiadora chilena de cabello castaño y ojos verde-avellanos saludó al Santo y a sus invitados con una ligera reverencia, para luego volver la mirada a Julieta y presentarse 'oficialmente', puesto que solo se habían visto por breves segundos cuando ella y los tres asgardianos se dirigían rumbo al Templo Patriarcal.

-Me disculpo si los he interrumpido, Camus. Imagino que has de saber que no es mi intención…-. El pelirrojo simplemente asintió en silencio y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, consciente de que no era él a quien le estaba hablando en ese momento sino a su coterránea. La esposa de Saga devolvió el gesto y volviendo la mirada nuevamente a la médica chilena, agregó –Mi nombre es Cecilia; es un placer conocerte. Y a esta hermosa niña…

-Julieta Castillo; y el placer es todo nuestro, déjame decirte. A propósito, señor… _¿Le molestaría que nos acompañe a desayunar?_

 _-En absoluto. Rayen; ¿me acompañas? Creo que esta será una gran oportunidad para que Julieta y Cecy se conozcan mejor…-._ Y así el galo y la niña se retiraron a la cocina, mientras que una estupefacta Julieta se quedó observando a su coterránea como no comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo. La historiadora sonrió, admitiendo que tampoco ella tenía idea que el onceavo custodio hablara español sino hasta hacía un par de años, cuando su hermano y cuñada los visitaron desde México, donde vivían y ella los había presentado a los amigos de su esposo.

-Sin embargo… entiendo que uno de ellos es en efecto español…

-Oh sí; casualmente es el custodio del Templo vecino, Capricornio. Créeme; no sé cuánto planean quedarse en Grecia, pero puedo asegurarte que te encantará conocerlos. Lo mismo a sus esposas… Ahora ven; hay un sitio aquí que imagino adorarías tanto como yo…

-Déjame adivinar… -dijo Julieta dirigiéndole una mirada y una sonrisa cómplices a Cecy -¿Camus tiene una _biblioteca_ dentro de este sitio?

-A decir verdad… -interrumpió el propio galo, uniéndoseles nuevamente junto a Rayen. Llevaba en sus manos tres tazas de café, una de chocolate caliente y no solo pasteles sino además un postre que a Julieta le resultó muy poco habitual en _Francia._ El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de ello y murmuró que probablemente fuera porque su esposa era en realidad de Gales, asumiendo que habría adivinado de qué se trataba. Las dos mujeres sonrieron abiertamente ante el comentario. La niña, por su parte, se echó a reír. El francés sonrió también aunque, al cabo de unos minutos, retomaron la conversación anterior y, fijando sus rubíes en los ojos oscuros de la mujer chilena, agregó –Existe una biblioteca en este sitio, como la hay en el del Patriarca. Pero créeme; son mucho más antiguas que cualquiera de nosotros. De hecho… probablemente te sorprenda saber que esta biblioteca ha estado aquí desde el siglo XV. La primera Guerra Santa de la que existen registros…-. Ni Cecilia ni Julieta respondieron a eso. Sinceramente no tenían palabras. Por lo tanto, simplemente se sentaron en silencio a beber su café.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Pág. 5:** se denomina altiplano o meseta a un terreno de gran extensión y a gran altitud (metros sobre el nivel del mar). Lugares tales como el área andina del norte de Chile, Perú y Bolivia y algunas áreas en Siberia sobre los Urales rusos poseen esa topografía.

 ****Pág. 13:** además de ser la Diosa de la Caza y de proteger la castidad, Artemisa era considerada en algunas versiones del mito como una Diosa de la Fertilidad.

 *****Pág. 18:** a lo que se hace referencia en esta nota es al _Desierto de Atacama,_ ubicado en el norte de Chile y cuya mayor extensión de territorio pertenece a Argentina (85%). Dentro del mismo se encuentra el área conocida como la _Puna de Atacama._ Una meseta árida a 4500 metros sobre el nivel del mar.

 **Traducciones:**

 _Je serai… disons un grand-père adoptif dans huit mois: (francés) Seré… digamos, un abuelo adoptivo en ocho meses._

 _Est-ce que Lilu t'as déjà dis que tu peux parfois dépasser l'altruisme du Verseau moyen? : (Francés) ¿Es que Lilu no te ha dicho ya que tu altruismo supera al del Acuario promedio ?_

 _Oh mon Dieu, ne me rappelle pas s'il te plait! Elle a dû me dire que plus souvent que je peux probablement supporter, Cecy: (francés) Oh dios mio, ¡no me lo recuerdes por favor!_ _Me lo ha dicho más veces de las que probablemente pueda tolerar, Cecy._

 _C'est vraiment bizarre. Je me demande si ce qu'est arrivé à ton père est le même que celui qui te touché maintenant: (francés) Esto es realmente bizarro._ _Me pregunto si lo que le sucedió a tu padre es lo mismo te afectó ahora._

 _Je crois que je te dois un grand, Verseau. Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir de le faire: (francés) Creo que te debo mucho, Acuario. Pero no debiste hacerlo._

 _Je n'aurais pas… pardonné moi-même si je… laissais ton garçon comme ça: (francés) No me hubiera… perdonado si… dejaba a ese niño así._

 _Phébus ne s'incarne pas non plus, Sabine chérie… Cet homme que tu vois ici est en effet Apollo lui-même: (francés) Febo tampoco ha encarnado, querida Sabine…_ _Este hombre que ves aquí est en efecto el mismo Apolo._

 _Gémeaux Illustre Apollo et Artémis_ , _considérez-vous les bienvenus dans mon Temple pour rendre visite à votre enfant chaque fois que vous le désirez: (francés) Ilustrísimos Gemelos Apolo y Artemisa, considérense bienvenidos a mi Templo para visitar a su pequeño las veces que lo deseen._

 _Quant à toi, ma chérie, sois libre d'aller avec eux si tu veux: (francés) En cuanto a ti, querida, eres libre de ir con ellos si quieres._

 _Merci, mon amour: (francés) Gracias, amor mío_

 _J'adorerais vraiment. Si ça ne dérange pas bien sur: (francés) Realmente me encantaría. Si no es molestia, por supuesto._

 _Êtes-vous Belge or Français, monsieur? Juliette avait une amie Belge en Antarctique et elle parlait comme vous: (francés) ¿Es usted belga o francés, señor?_ _Julieta tenía una amiga belga en Antártida y ella hablaba como usted._

 _Parce que nous nous ne sommes pas mère et fille, monsieur Camus: (francés) Porque no somos realmente madre e hija, señor Camus._

 _Je l'ai adoptée du site d'une avalanche en montant une montagne dans les Andes il y a neuf ans. Elle était un bébé et sa famille était morte d'hypothermie dans une caverne près du sommet: (francés) La adopté del lugar de una avalancha mientras escalábamos una montaña en los Andes hace nueve años._ _Era una beba y su familia había muerto de hipotermia en una caverna cerca de la cima._

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fic. Y nuevamente pido disculpas a mi adorada amiga **Abby Lockhart1** por abusar de su gentileza al prestarme sus OCs.

Por otro lado, observarán que, además del diálogo en francés, hay otros diálogos escritos en letra cursiva aunque son en español. El motivo es simplemente para diferenciar cuando los personajes hablan en griego (en la mayor parte de los diálogos) o cuando lo hacen en una lengua hispana. Por ejemplo, en capítulos siguientes verán a Shura hablar en su lengua natal.

Finalmente, me disculpo con quienes, como yo, aman al adorable francesito. No pude evitar sacarlo de su papel de 'témpano de hielo'. Solo háganme saber si estoy exagerando.

Sin más que agregar, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

¡Saludos!

Virgin of Aquarius


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Así como lo había hecho durante la última visita de Apolo y Artemisa al Santuario, donde habían permanecido por un mes, también en esa ocasión el Santo de Acuario decidió hospedar en su Templo a los invitados de Atenea. Aunque en última instancia, Hilda y Siegfried decidieron declinar (cordialmente) dicha sugerencia y en cambio permanecieron en el Templo Patriarcal. Lo cual, a decir verdad, lejos estuvo de sorprender –mucho menos _ofender en modo alguno_ \- a Camus y a su esposa. Para la semidiosa galesa aquella situación resultó exactamente igual a cuando Saga finalmente convenció a Cecy (chilena igual que Julieta) de mudarse con él al Santuario. A diferencia de los gemelos hijos de Zeus, Hilda y sus acompañantes no tenían decidido por cuánto tiempo se quedarían en Grecia. Aunque estaban seguros de una cosa; no sería una estadía _breve._ Luego de esa cena en el Templo de Acuario a la que asistieron prácticamente todos los habitantes del Santuario a excepción de los Santos de Cáncer, Tauro y Libra. El primero simplemente se negó a asistir, aunque Fátima, su esposa, sí lo hizo. Por su parte, el chino y el brasileño se disculparon con la Diosa y con su amigo, puesto que debían patrullar los terrenos. Sin embargo, de la misma manera que Fátima, sus esposas Tora y Mackenzie también los acompañaban. De hecho, esa fue una de las cosas que más sorprendieron a la médica de Punta Arenas. No solo los mismos Santos –a excepción de los cinco helenos- eran de diferentes partes del mundo. Sus esposas también. Lydia era la única griega. Tauro, de acuerdo a lo que _Saori más que Camus_ les había explicado, era el único soltero. Saga y Kanon estaban casados con una mujer chilena y una finesa respectivamente. Respecto a eso, omitieron mencionar lo sucedido con la primera esposa de Saga. Fátima, esposa de Máscara Mortal era egipcia. Marín, la _pareja de Aiolia de Leo_ era japonesa y era una de las Saintias del Santuario, Aquila. Lo mismo Lena, la esposa griega de Shaka de Virgo. Tora, la esposa de Dokho de Libra era una pirata inglesa a quien había conocido en una misión años atrás. Nuevamente omitieron mencionar la cantidad exacta de años. Catherine Tilney, la esposa de Milo, era una violinista escocesa, de Edimburgo. Sofía Lombardi, esposa de Aiolos de Sagitario era una médica veneciana. Mackenzie Arnàud, de origen canadiense era la esposa de Shura de Capricornio. Liliwen, la esposa del Santo de Acuario era una _semidiosa,_ hija de Apolo, de origen galés. Evelyn Carter, una egiptóloga británica descendiente de _egipcios_ era la esposa de Afrodita de Piscis. Y, finalmente, Sara Johnson, astrofísica oriunda de Tasmania, Australia, era la esposa del Patriarca Shion. Frödi permaneció tan impasible como pudo mientras la diosa hablaba. No obstante, Julieta e incluso Rayen sentada a su lado notaron las expresiones de evidente _vergüenza_ en varios rostros, tanto femeninos como masculinos. Además de, por supuesto, infantiles. Por lo tanto, y para sorpresa de su esposo y de su anfitrión, la médica sonrió asintiendo y agradeció el gesto de la mujer, señalando que probablemente fuese una buena idea comenzar con la cena. A menos que quisiera echar a perder el esfuerzo de su Santo y de sus amigas. Es decir, Liliwen y Marín. El de cabello carmesí estaba sentado junto al Dios Guerrero. Tan pronto como Julieta dijo aquello, el galo murmuró, directamente al _Cosmos_ del nórdico ' _¿Me permites darte las gracias por traerla con ustedes, Frödi? En mi nombre y el del… 80% de quienes estamos aquí. Adultos y niños…' 'Podemos regresar cuando quieras. Además… ¿has visto a la pequeña a tu lado? No sé si te lo he mencionado, pero Rayen es Escorpio…'_ Camus se cubrió el rostro ocultando la sonrisa al escuchar eso. Ya imaginaba a la niña chilena tanto dando vueltas alrededor de la pequeña en el Santuario que había nacido bajo su signo –Elsita- como de su hijo. Como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos del pelirrojo, el guerrero asgardiano murmuró que, probablemente le resultara extraño, pero Rayen ya les había mencionado a él y a Julieta antes de la cena que deseaba conocer a los demás niños. Asumiendo que su compañero comprendía a qué se refería exactamente con 'conocerlos'. Efectivamente el galo asintió, murmurando que, si su estadía se prolongaba por más tiempo que la última vez de acuerdo a lo que le había mencionado la princesa Hilda, entonces tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

La cena se extendió hasta apenas pasadas las 10:30 de la noche, momento en el que la mayoría de los comensales a excepción de los gemelos Kanon y Saga y sus familias decidieron retirarse, despidiéndose cordialmente de su anfitrión y deseando una buena estadía a los invitados de su diosa. A nadie excepto Satu le sorprendió que también Milo se hubiera marchado junto a Cathy y Mavri. La rubia finesa entonces preguntó al respecto al Santo de Acuario y este respondió, con una leve aunque absolutamente sincera sonrisa en su rostro:

-Oh no; no te preocupes por eso, Satu. Es solo que Catherine no acostumbra llevar a su hijo a dormir pasadas las 11. Solo recuerdo que lo haya hecho en una ocasión y únicamente porque no quería dejar a mi esposa sola aquí. Fue en el último cumpleaños de Émery…-. Julieta no quiso preguntarle al respecto simplemente porque aun se sentía una extraña en ese sitio. Sin embargo, no había escapado a su atención el tono de tristeza en la voz aparentemente calma del pelirrojo al decir aquello. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, el propio Camus le pidió en un tono aun más calmo que el que estaba utilizando hasta el momento que lo hiciera si lo deseaba. Después de todo, admitió, no se trataba de un secreto que debiera mantener por algún motivo.

-A decir verdad, no me encontraba aquí ese día, sino en Japón. Probablemente sin embargo no crea el motivo…

-¿Me permite? –interrumpió de pronto una voz que les resultó absolutamente desconocida a Frödi y su pareja. Por supuesto no a los Santos Dorados y sus familias. De hecho, Camus y Saga fueron los primeros en levantarse de sus asientos y girar hacia el recién llegado, saludándole amablemente. No obstante, los jades del Santo heleno se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que el muchacho no estaba solo. El Santo siberiano de 26 años, estatura y físico similares a los de su maestro, de cabello rubio dorado apenas por debajo de los hombros, tez clara y ojos turquesas cristalinos no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro habitualmente serio al percatarse del motivo de la sorpresa del gemelo. Por lo tanto, solo alzó su mano izquierda señalando discretamente a su acompañante _femenina_ y les explicó a ambos gemelos y a sus acompañantes que se trataba de su _futura esposa,_ Anja. Esta vez ambos gemelos, sus esposas e incluso Kostas abrieron enormemente sus ojos. Luego de ese breve lapso de estupor casi generalizado, la mujer de 27 años y rasgos similares a los de Afrodita de Piscis (de hecho, era también sueca, a pesar de vivir en Siberia Oriental), cabello lacio hasta la cintura color rubio dorado recogido en una cola a media altura, tez blanco marfil y hermosos ojos de _amatista._ Era una guerrera al servicio de Atenea; sin embargo, no era precisamente una _Saintia_ , puesto que no portaba Armadura de ningún rango. En realidad, su deber era el de custodiar no solo el campo de entrenamiento siberiano, sino el sitio en el que se encontraban las tres Armaduras aun ocultas en los hielos eternos.

-Géminis, Acuario; ha pasado mucho tiempo… -dijo amablemente con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro mientras se inclinaba para saludarles. Luego giró levemente hacia el guerrero asgardiano y sus dos acompañantes y repitió el saludo. Finalmente fijó la mirada amatista en los rubíes franceses y murmuró –Con su permiso, iré a ver a mi maestro. Regresaré en un momento de todas maneras; solo quiero informarle de mi arribo a Grecia. Aunque probablemente esté dormido ya. Este lugar no es _Gotemburgo._ Menos aun _Groenlandia…_ -. Saga y Kanon no entendían a qué se refería. Camus, e incluso el propio Frödi sí. Por lo tanto, el pelirrojo sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza y murmuró:

-Probablemente no sea tanto el problema con Gotemburgo, _chérie…_ -dijo el Santo de Acuario –Solo hay una hora menos allí. En el _noroeste escandinavo_ sin embargo, son cinco…-. Antes de que nadie preguntase por qué hacía referencia al noroeste de Escandinavia, Anja aclaró que Groenlandia, el sitio de entrenamiento de su maestro Afrodita, pertenecía no solo a aquella Península, sino a _Dinamarca.*_ Finalmente, el acuariano murmuró que dudaba que el Santo de Piscis estuviera dormido sabiendo que ella se encontraba en el Santuario. La mujer sueca asintió con una sonrisa y, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a su acompañante para luego despedirse de los Santos Dorados con una reverencia, se marchó al Doceavo Templo. Al cabo de unos minutos en un silencio por demás placentero para todos, los gemelos y sus esposas también se despidieron de su amigo, agradeciendo la invitación. A lo que el galo respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa y recordándoles que serían bienvenidos siempre que lo desearan.

-Lo mismo ustedes a Géminis… -respondió Cecy, quien sostenía en brazos a un profundamente dormido Athos. Una vez que los gemelos se retiraron y consciente de que su discípulo no se retiraría a descansar por al menos otras dos horas, el pelirrojo lo invitó a acompañarlos a él y a sus huéspedes a tomar una taza de café. A menos que, agregó con un curioso brillo en sus ojos rubíes, prefiriera unirse a la más pequeña de la sala y tomar _chocolate caliente._ Lejos de tomarlo como una broma, el Santo de Cygnus asintió, para luego murmurar:

-Veo que aun recuerda cómo acostumbrábamos combatir el frío en Siberia, maestro…

-También fui un aprendiz alguna vez… Y en el mismo sitio en el que los entrené a ustedes. Aunque a decir verdad, mi maestro era casi como Moses de Cáncer. Si es que te he hablado de él alguna vez…

-No; nunca lo ha hecho. Solo recuerdo que me hablara de los maestros de Milo y Aiolia…

-Entonces te ahorraré el mal trago. Conociste y enfrentaste a Máscara Mortal. Supongo que imaginarás cuán _bastardo_ pudo haber sido su maestro…-. El rubio siberiano asintió seriamente. Personalmente no lo había enfrentado, puesto que su camarada Shiryu les había pedido a él, Seiya de Pegaso y Shun de Andrómeda que continuaran hasta el Templo de Leo.

Finalmente pasada la medianoche y luego de que Camus les indicara a sus huéspedes la habitación en la que descansarían, Hyōga decidió retirarse al lugar en el que acostumbraban alojarse los Santos de Bronce cuando regresaban allí a Grecia. Excepto que esta vez por supuesto no regresaría solo. Luego de despedirse de su maestro, el siberiano le informó que no era el único de los Santos de Bronce allí en el Santuario. Uno de ellos estaba en Virgo; el otro, en Libra. Camus no necesitaba preguntar para saber que se trataba de Shiryu y Shun. Aunque no dejaba de sorprenderle que, aun en su situación actual –estaba casado y tenía un pequeño casi tres años mayor que Émery-, Shaka había aceptado al más joven junto a Seiya allí en Virgo. Su sorpresa fue _exponencialmente mayor_ al enterarse de que el propio hindú había sugerido eso. De Dokho por otra parte no esperaba menos. Dudaba que el _Anciano Maestro_ aceptara que su discípulo se quedase en otro sitio que no fuera su Templo. Incluso si Shiryu hubiese viajado allí en compañía de su esposa china Shunrei y su pequeño. A quien, a decir verdad, el pelirrojo solo había visto el día de su nacimiento. Quien, como si se hubiese tratado de una casualidad absurda de la vida, había nacido tan solo un día después que él y era, por lo tanto, acuariano.

-¿Dokho no ha intentado convencerlo aun? –preguntó el Santo de Cygnus como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos del mayor. Sin mostrar el menor dejo de sorpresa en su rostro o su voz, el galo simplemente asintió física y verbalmente. Aunque el rubio se dio cuenta del motivo por el cual la pregunta no había sorprendido a su maestro cuando este afirmó en su habitual tono calmo que estaba al tanto de que el Santo de Dragón dejaría el entrenamiento de su hijo a _su cargo._ Aunque había sido el Santo de Libra precisamente quien le había comentado al respecto y no su alumno. Luego de conversar por algunos minutos más, el rubio finalmente se despidió deseándole buenas noches. Aquel gesto le recordó al galo a cuando tanto Hyōga como Isaak –el ahora General Marina de Kraken en el Ejército de Poseidón- acostumbraban saludarle de la misma manera cuando entrenaban en Siberia.

Esa mañana, Afrodita se dirigía como acostumbraba hacerlo cada mañana a su jardín para cuidar de este y cortar algunas rosas para Atenea y Lydia cuando encontró a una pequeña sentada en el estrecho camino empedrado que dividía el enorme terreno completamente sembrado de rosas rojas y blancas _no venenosas._ Las venenosas se encontraban cuidadosamente ocultas en un sitio dentro de su Templo al que solo él y Lydia tenían acceso. El hermoso Santo escandinavo se acercó a la persona allí sentada y sumida en la más profunda concentración mientras parecía estar haciendo justamente un boceto del sitio en el que se encontraba. Aunque eso no era todo. También había dibujado dos hombres en Armaduras. Afrodita supo que se trataba de Camus y él mismo justamente cuando la niña le dio los primeros toques de color a estas, las cuales en un principio estaban completamente en blanco excepto por algunas líneas en gris y negro marcando diferentes partes de las mismas. Lo último que hizo después de completar el color en los dos hombres fue darle los toques finales al jardín detrás y alrededor de ellos y al camino sobre el que se encontraban parados. Además, un detalle que no existía en el Templo de Piscis pero sí en el Templo de Acuario y el Patriarcal, a la distancia desde donde estaban parados los Santos había una enorme fuente blanca de la que fluía agua cristalina.

-¿Le has mostrado esto a Camus? –preguntó Afrodita, incapaz de evitar llamar su atención. Rayen giró su rostro lo suficiente como para observar al hombre de pie a escasos pasos de ella y sonrió antes de sacudir la cabeza y preguntar, con un dejo de duda en su voz, por qué debería.

-Verás… -comenzó el sueco mientras cortaba cuidadosamente una rosa roja cercana a su posición y la colocaba entre la cabellera de la pequeña –Nuestro amigo _adora el arte_. Y su esposa también. No sé si lo recuerdas de lo que dijo la señorita Kido en la cena de anoche, pero Liliwen es hija de _Apolo…_

-Dios greco-romano de las Artes, la Medicina, los _Oráculos_ y la Arquería… -dijo el propio Santo de Acuario, ingresando en el jardín con una bandeja en sus manos. Volvió por un instante la mirada a su amigo y agregó –Discúlpame el atrevimiento, Afro, pero creí que aun no habrían desayunado, así que…

-¡Oh por favor, Camus! –exclamó el de cabellera cian en un gesto de falsa molestia. El cual fue rápidamente reemplazado por una enorme sonrisa poco habitual en el Doceavo Santo (tanto como lo era en el propio pelirrojo) mientras que Afrodita tomaba la bandeja de manos de su amigo y la colocaba sobre la mesa en la que estaba dibujando la niña chilena. Rayen giró por un segundo la mirada al hombre de cabellera carmesí y preguntó si el joven que los había visitado la noche anterior aun se encontraba en el Santuario.

-Por supuesto… -dijo el acuariano –De hecho, luego del desayuno puedes venir conmigo a ver los entrenamientos. Si Julieta y Frödi lo aceptan… ¿Los has visto entrenar en Asgard?

-Oh sí, muchas veces. Aunque Juli no quiere que los vea todos los días. Tampoco la señorita Hilda…

-Tampoco lo permitiría si mi propio hijo no fuera uno de los niños que deben entrenar para convertirse en Santos, Rayen… Y aun estoy pensando seriamente en esperar a que Émery tenga la edad de Elsa para marcharnos a Siberia…

-¿Elsa tiene 7 años, no es así? –preguntó Rayen. Ante la respuesta afirmativa de los dos Santos, la pequeña agregó -Usted dijo anoche que esa era la edad de sus alumnos, si no me equivoco…

-Uno de ellos; el mayor de ellos acababa de cumplir 8… Y de perder a su madre en un naufragio…-. Nadie más pronunció una palabra por un largo tiempo. Incluso mientras el francés servía el desayuno, a pesar de que no estaban en su Templo. Había comprobado en la tarde anterior que, al igual que Hyōga –e incluso Kiki, aprendiz de Aries-, Rayen disfrutaba del chocolate caliente, por lo que había preparado una taza para ella y dejado un termo en caso de que quisiera beber más, puesto que lo había preparado en Acuario y necesitaba mantenerlo caliente hasta llegar a Piscis. El té tanto para él como para Afrodita en cambio lo había preparado allí mismo, e incluso había optado por preparar uno de los tés _exóticos_ que el escandinavo guardaba allí. Finalmente, había preparado _pancakes galeses y croissants._ Al ver los primeros, Afrodita arqueó una ceja en dirección a su amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro, murmurando que no recordaba que su esposa Liliwen le hubiese enseñado a hacerlos. A lo que el acuariano respondió con el mismo gesto y recordándole que tampoco él le había enseñado a la mujer galesa a preparar pastelería francesa. O el pastel que le había regalado a su esposa Evelyn para su cumpleaños. Al escuchar eso, Rayen abrió enormemente los ojos con una sonrisa y preguntó si eso era cierto.

-Así es… -dijo el sueco asintiendo con una sonrisa mientras revolvía casi _paternalmente_ el cabello de la menor –A decir verdad, cualquiera de las chicas puede hacerlo si se lo pides. Deberías probar las _delicias_ de Liliwen y Marín…

-O la lasaña de Shaina… -dijo el pelirrojo –Hay alguien más que puede hacerla probablemente mejor, aunque dudo que alguna vez acepte cocinar más que para sí y su esposa…-. Afrodita no necesitaba escuchar cómo acabaría eso para saber que Camus hablaba de su mejor amigo y Santo de Cáncer. Ambos sicilianos, Shaina y Máscara Mortal eran absolutamente diferentes respecto a su personalidad en determinados aspectos de la misma. En su adolescencia más que juventud era conocida como una guerrera _ruda._ Mucho más que su camarada (hoy _amiga)_ de Aquila y más aun que June de Camaleón. Aquello sin embargo había cambiado desde que, al igual que los Santos Dorados sobrevivientes a la batalla en el Santuario, descubriera la verdad respecto al 'Patriarca' y, en consecuencia, jurara lealtad a Saori Kido como la verdadera Diosa Atenea.

Los dos Santos Dorados y la pequeña Rayen se encontraban aun allí en Piscis cuando se les acercaron Hilda, Siegfried y Frödi. El encargado en tomar la palabra fue el Dios Guerrero de Dubhe, quien simplemente les explicó que ellos tres debían regresar a Asgard para atender algunos asuntos, aunque probablemente solo les demorara dos días. La niña de 9 años observó con enormes ojos al Dios Guerrero de cabellos azules y preguntó si Julieta también debería regresar a trabajar. No fue Frödi sino Camus quien respondió asintiendo y explicándole que no necesitaría marcharse de todas maneras sino que, al contrario, una de las esposas de sus amigos le había pedido que los ayudara en el hospital de Atenas, en el que ella misma trabajaba. Nuevamente los ojos oscuros de la niña se abrieron enormemente con una igualmente enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Luego regresó la mirada a los Dioses Guerreros y la princesa y les preguntó cuándo debían partir. Hilda sonrió y respondió que lo harían a la mañana siguiente. Y que alguien _muy amablemente_ se había ofrecido a llevarlos allí. Luego de unos minutos, Camus se disculpó con ellos y murmuró que _alguien_ acababa de despertar en su Templo y probablemente se alarmaría si no lo encontraba allí. A pesar de que Sabine, la aprendiza noruega de Lena de Corona Boreal (la segunda después de Edith) había decidido quedarse en Acuario desde que él se marchara.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del Santuario –más precisamente cerca del bosque- había un adolescente de 12 años y origen _croata_ , de estatura y físico similares a los de Kiki excepto que ligeramente más delgado, con el cabello castaño-rojizo como el de Aquila, la tez clara y los ojos azules zafiro. Vestía ropas de entrenamiento similares a las que utilizara Hyōga en Siberia; una sudadera sin mangas color turquesa, pantalones largos y zapatillas negras. Sobre los hombros llevaba una Caja de Pandora de Plata. El chico aguardaba pacientemente apoyado en el tronco de un inmenso árbol con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y el rostro ligeramente hacia abajo. Hasta que percibió el Cosmos de una de las Saintias acercarse a donde se encontraba. Este, al igual que el de él mismo, era más bien _templado._ Su dueña pertenecía a la constelación de Corona Boreal; él, a la opuesta, _Corona Austral._ No obstante ello, su maestro había sido –y aun lo era- Camus de Acuario. Tan pronto como la mujer helena de cabello castaño se detuvo frente a él, Sergéi se inclinó respetuosamente presentándose luego, puesto que era su primera vez en el Santuario y solo conocía a dos Santos además de su maestro Camus y su tutor Algol de Perseo. Estos eran Milo de Escorpio y el primer discípulo del onceavo custodio, Hyōga de Cygnus.

-Bienvenido, Sergéi… -dijo la mujer amablemente –Mi nombre es Lena, Saintia de Plata de Corona Boreal. ¿Has venido a ver a tu maestro?

-Sí, señorita… -dijo seriamente el chico. Lo que por un instante le hizo entender a Lena que definitivamente no podría ser discípulo de otro Santo que no fuera el esposo de Liliwen. O incluso de su propio esposo Shaka. Luego de un instante, el joven balcánico** se inclinó y se disculpó, explicándole a la Saintia que debía reportarse inmediatamente con su maestro. Aunque en realidad no se trataba de un asunto de gravedad, aclaró con una ligera sonrisa aun más digna de Camus que cualquiera de sus anteriores actitudes.

-Ve entonces hijo… -respondió la mujer con una sonrisa –Él te aguarda en el Salón Patriarcal. Aunque no recuerdo que le hubieran informado que vendrías…

-Tampoco yo, señorita Lena… -dijo el chico, genuinamente sorprendido mientras detenía sus pasos hacia las Doce Casas. Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar ese pensamiento y continuó su camino luego de saludar nuevamente a la mujer griega.

-Digno discípulo de Acuario, ¿no lo crees así? –preguntó sin poder ocultar una ligera risa burlona el bicentenario Santo de Libra. Lena casi salta de la impresión al hallarse completamente sorprendida por el hombre, aunque se repuso rápidamente y, aun sin devolverle la mirada, asintió también con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego de un breve silencio, Dokho preguntó por qué no le había mencionado que era en realidad _casada._ A lo que Lena respondió sin siquiera devolverle la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros con una ligera sonrisa bajo su máscara plateada.

En el Salón Patriarcal, mientras tanto, Camus, Saga, Aldebarán y Shura estaban reunidos precisamente con Shion y Atenea. El motivo, organizar un plan para el casi _inminente_ arribo del dios Ares y sus secuaces al Santuario. Dos de los cuatro Santos Dorados presentes habían sido en efecto _directa e indirectamente víctimas_ de los ataques del dios. Géminis y Acuario. Aunque, en realidad, Saga lo había sido en mucha mayor medida que Camus puesto que el hermano mayor de Atenea había tomado control de su mente desde que solo era un adolescente de 14 años, cuando ordenó el asesinato de Aiolos de Sagitario. Por su parte el francés había sufrido de los planes macabros del dios cuando este había liderado –nuevamente en posesión de la mente de un _emocionalmente desequilibrado Saga-_ a los 'aliados' de Artemisa contra el Santuario. Lo cual en última instancia no solo puso en peligro su vida sino principalmente la de su actual esposa. Por entonces el objetivo de la Diosa de la Luna, quien pretendía eliminarla para vengar la 'osadía' de su hermano gemelo Apolo, quien había concebido a Liliwen con una de las doncellas cazadoras –y mejor amiga- de Artemisa. Shura levantó de pronto la mirada azulada al percatarse de que justamente el francés estaba extremadamente callado y, además, _parpadeaba rápidamente_ como si intentara reaccionar de alguna especie de _ensoñación._

 _-Acuario… Camus, ¿qué ocurre?_ –preguntó, a través de su Cosmos el español en un tono de evidente preocupación. Su par galo se llevó la mano izquierda justo entre los ojos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza antes de responder que había tenido la extraña sensación desde hacía un par de horas de que no debió haber asistido a esa reunión. Sin embargo, era su deber como Santo de Atenea y debía hacerlo aun a pesar de ello. Confundido, el Santo brasileño preguntó qué era lo que le preocupaba exactamente. Además de lo obvio, por supuesto.

-Creo que sin importar lo que hagamos, _ellos regresarán… -_ dijo finalmente. La joven diosa inmediatamente volvió sus ojos verde-azulados a los rubíes del acuariano y preguntó, con lo que parecía un _nudo en la garganta_ si acaso su esposa había visto algo respecto a eso.

-No… y no querrá saber quién lo ha visto realmente. Aparte de mí…-. La mujer de cabello lila –y tras ella los otros cuatro hombres en la sala- abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ante las _implicaciones_ detrás de esas palabras. Como era de esperarse, Saga fue el primero en reponerse, aunque simplemente le pidió a su compañero en un tono inusualmente calmo para la situación en que se hallaban que se explicara solo cuando estuviera listo, puesto que podía percibir la tensión incluso en su _Armadura._ Y él no era lemuriano como para poder comunicarse de manera alguna con ellas. Shion sin embargo asintió dándole la razón y murmurando que él podía en efecto percibir lo que estaba ocurriendo con Acuario. No obstante, agregó, había algo más que simplemente _tensión_ en ella. Él no recordaba que tan solo ese sentimiento pudiese causar _daños_ en las Armaduras, sin importar el rango. Solo lo salvó del probable interrogatorio al que lo sometería la diosa el arribo de un guardia anunciando que un joven le buscaba. Un adolescente que decía ser su discípulo. Pero que, obviamente, no se trataba de Cygnus. De hecho, concluyó el guardia, él no recordaba haber visto a ese joven antes. Por una fracción de segundo y en una actitud que sorprendió a los presentes, el pelirrojo galo apretó los puños y sin devolverle la mirada al guardia, le increpó al guardia _en ruso_ –como si supiera que el otro hombre, tan solo dos años mayor que él- que no hubiera escoltado al chico a la sala. No obstante, no respondió respecto de si era efectivamente su discípulo. Antes de que el guardia (de origen _escandinavo,_ por lo que efectivamente hablaba ruso) respondiese, Shion le ordenó que hiciera como el Santo le había pedido.

Sergéi ingresó a la sala escoltado por un Santo de Plata, Algol de Perseo. El joven árabe saludó respetuosamente a los presentes e inmediatamente –y ante el pedido del propio Camus- regresó a su cabaña junto a sus dos aprendices y su esposa. El chico de cabello castaño portaba su Armadura de Plata, Corona Austral. Al percatarse justamente de ello, Shion y Saga abrieron enormemente los ojos y luego el griego de cabello azul preguntó a su camarada si había algo que no le había mencionado respecto al adolescente. El de cabello carmesí permaneció tan estoico como le era habitual mientras les explicaba que, en primer lugar, ni siquiera se los había presentado. Una vez cumplida esa tarea, Acuario dijo que, en efecto y si ese era el motivo de su pregunta, Sergéi no era acuariano. Su constelación, Corona Australis, se encontraba en efecto cerca de su _signo_ en el firmamento _austral_. Era, en otras palabras, _Sagitario._ Sin embargo, él había decidido tomarlo como su aprendiz debido a los ataques y el Cosmos de su Armadura. Estos, por extraño que pareciera, combinaban el fuego y el _aire frío._

-Imagino que debe recordarte a alguien… -dijo, sin ánimos de sonar siquiera ligeramente sarcástico (y el galo lo sabía perfectamente), el Santo de Capricornio. Camus solo asintió. Minutos después, le dijo al adolescente que, si lo deseaba, regresara junto a su tutor. O, mejor dicho, al sitio que le habían asignado junto al nuevo aprendiz de Dante de Cerbero. Ni bien se hubo retirado el menor, la joven diosa dispuso que la reunión acabara. No obstante, le advirtió al francés que le haría saber a su hermano Apolo de lo que estaba sucediendo. A lo que el pelirrojo ni siquiera se atrevió a negarse. Así, el Santo de Acuario se inclinó ante la diosa y el Patriarca para luego saludar a sus camaradas y retirarse a su Templo.

A la mañana siguiente, el galo decidió presentar al recién llegado a los otros niños del Santuario. A los discípulos de sus camaradas Dorados y de Plata. Entre estos últimos de hecho se encontraba un adolescente un año mayor que el chico croata y de origen florentino como su maestro Dante de Cerbero. Sandro era un joven casi de la misma estatura que Christoffer, de físico más bien esbelto excepto por sus brazos ligeramente más _musculosos,_ de cabello lacio apenas por debajo de los hombros de color verde-negruzco, la tez morena como el siciliano de Cáncer y los ojos azules-violáceos. El joven era también de Cáncer, aunque su personalidad distaba enormemente de la del custodio del Cuarto Templo. Era, además, el 'compañero de habitación' de Sergéi, puesto que los habían asignado al mismo lugar en los pabellones de los Santos de Plata. Además de Sandro, los primeros en recibir al balcánico fueron Kostas y el propio Christoffer. El joven finés en efecto alzó la mirada al Santo Dorado que lo acompañaba y preguntó si había bajado al Coliseo para que su discípulo se sumara a los entrenamientos. A pesar de que era evidente que poseía ya una Armadura. Camus sonrió levemente y murmuró que eso no significaba que debiera abandonar su entrenamiento. Aunque, por otro lado, no lo obligaría a retomarlo apenas llegado al Santuario. Finalmente bajó la mirada al joven significativamente más bajo y le preguntó si aceptaba la sugerencia del aprendiz de Virgo.

-Sería un placer, maestro… -respondió con una sonrisa. Luego le extendió su mano derecha al rubio finés y dijo -¿Christoffer, verdad? Es un placer…-. El mayor asintió con una sonrisa y respondió de igual manera. Sus otros dos compañeros además del florentino se presentaron poco después. Uno de ellos era el pirata inglés a cargo de Algol de Perseo, Arthur, de la misma edad que Chris. El otro era el más pequeño, con tan solo 10 años. Markus, hijo de Aiolos de Sagitario y discípulo de Saga de Géminis.

-Ven con nosotros entonces… -dijo precisamente el rubio pirata, alzando por un instante su mirada oscura a los rubíes galos. Una sonrisa casi inocente y que a Camus le recordó a Kiki asomó en su rostro antes de inclinar ligeramente el mismo y murmurar –Claro, si usted lo permite, señor…

-Por supuesto, hijo; para eso hemos venido. A propósito, ¿dónde está tu compañero? El pequeño Hadi, me refiero…

-Con mis padres, señor Camus… -dijo Markus con una sonrisa en su rostro idéntica a la de Arthur. Hadi, el primer discípulo de Algol, era un niño de origen árabe como el propio Santo de Plata y que había llegado al Santuario junto a un grupo de aprendices entre quienes estaban Edith, la aprendiza mayor de Lena y novia de Christoffer, actualmente de 17 años como el chico finés y Ava, aprendiza de Ofiuco de origen griego y 14 años.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos últimamente… -comentó casi al pasar el pelirrojo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo –Carina solo tiene 10 años, si no me equivoco… Ustedes son _mellizos…_

-Entiendo que alguna vez te enamoraste de una adolescente. Y tenías _15 años_ si mal no recuerdo… -dijo, precisamente y tomando completamente por sorpresa a Camus, el propio Aiolos. Sin embargo, no había en su voz el menor atisbo de sarcasmo o burla. Al cabo de unos minutos, se echó a reír de manera que su risa se contagió en el rostro naturalmente estoico del europeo menor. Luego de un breve silencio, suspiró y agregó –Pero no te preocupes: no es lo que imaginas. En realidad no es el único que ha estado rondando Templos ajenos. Deberías haber visto a Elsita hace un momento…

-Oh sí; la he visto cuando vine aquí… ¿Aun sigue dormida en Leo?

-Sí; aunque ya no está sola. Cierta _semidiosa galesa_ está allí con su pequeño. Además de tus huéspedes chilenas…-. Al escucharle mencionar a Julieta y Rayen, el galo se palmeó la frente, admitiendo que ni siquiera había notado su ausencia en el Templo de Acuario. Nuevamente los invadió un breve y reconfortante silencio, luego del cual Aiolos le preguntó si deseaba precisamente acompañarlos a él y a su esposa Sofía a almorzar junto a su hermano y Marín. El pelirrojo no pudo negarse. Antes, años atrás, lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo. No obstante, todo había cambiado para ellos desde que Atenea los reviviera. Y desde que la primera de sus 'chicas' apareciera no solo para transformarse en la ahora esposa de Mū de Aries, sino para reunirse con sus hermanos perdidos Aiolia y Aiolos y, además de ello, convertirse en la primera aprendiza de Afrodita de Piscis hasta el nacimiento del hijo de Milo de Escorpio, Mavri.

Cuando ingresaron al Quinto Templo, el habitualmente impasible francés abrió enormemente sus ojos rubíes, además de que una sonrisa casi infantil se dibujó en su rostro al observar la escena que los recibió en la sala. En el sillón más amplio de la misma se encontraban recostados y _plácidamente dormidos_ Marín y Liliwen con el pequeño Émery dormido sobre el pecho de su madre. A la derecha de la Saintia de Plata y con su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de la mujer oriental estaba Rayen y junto a ella, acurrucada de manera similar contra el cuerpo de la niña chilena se encontraba Carina, la hija de Aiolos. El heleno mayor sonrió abiertamente al notar que su amigo parecía estar casi al borde de las lágrimas. De hecho, sus rubíes brillaban como verdaderas piedras debido al llanto contenido. En un tono suave y casi paternal, el Santo de Sagitario murmuró que suponía que la última vez que le había sucedido algo semejante había sido al nacer Émery. Camus removió las pocas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha y asintió lentamente, murmurando en con voz quebrada que honestamente prefería derramar lágrimas por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante. En otras palabras, prefería que fueran de sorpresa o felicidad y no de _ansiedad y temor._ E imaginaba que él podría dar fe de sus palabras.

-Por supuesto… También he pasado por el temor de perder a mi esposa. A decir verdad, me temo que ninguno de nosotros hemos tenido días sencillos… Ven, o me temo que alguien va a sacarnos a patadas si continuamos haciéndola esperar…

-¿Sofi sería capaz de algo así? –cuestionó el galo con una ceja arqueada en un gesto de incredulidad. Aiolos no solo sacudió la cabeza, sino que señaló _sutilmente_ con la mirada hacia la cocina. Allí no solo estaba su esposa italiana, sino además su coterránea y Saintia de Plata de Ofiuco y, además, Julieta. Quien les observaba con cara de _pocos amigos,_ cruzada de brazos y golpeando su dedo en su antebrazo derecho en un gesto de evidente impaciencia era, precisamente, Shaina. No obstante, a pesar de que Camus no podía ver su rostro debido a que portaba su máscara, podía percibir simplemente por su postura que se trataba de una broma. Y la mujer siciliana confirmó sus sospechas deshaciendo esa postura y quitándose la máscara. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su naturalmente bello rostro.

-El almuerzo estará listo en media hora. Mientras tanto, ¿puedo pedirte un favor, Camus?-. Al observar el sitio –y los objetos- que le señalaba Shaina, el francés no necesitó siquiera de una explicación para saber qué le pediría. Por lo tanto, simplemente se acercó a ella y, tomando un envase plástico sobre la mesada, lo llenó casi hasta el borde de agua y encendió apenas ligeramente su Cosmos. En cuestión de segundos había llenado los tres recipientes con hielo. Aunque de todas maneras los guardó dentro del congelador. Ni siquiera se molestó en cuestionar a su par de Leo respecto de si había dejado el mismo vacío a propósito y en cambio regresó donde estaban las cuatro mujeres (mejor dicho, las dos mujeres y las dos _niñas_ )junto a su hijo. Como si hubiese captado su presencia –lo cual le era imposible- Rayen despertó en ese momento, alejándose del cuerpo de su acompañante japonesa y acomodándose mejor en el sillón para finalmente saludarlo. Camus devolvió el gesto y preguntó si había descansado.

-Oh sí; solo espero no haber sido una molestia para la señorita Marín… ¿Qué hay de ti, Carina? –preguntó observando a la niña pelirroja que despertaba lentamente a su lado. La hija de Aiolos y Sofi dejó escapar un hondo bostezo antes de responder con una sonrisa que también había tenido un buen descanso. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron inmensamente al ver a Camus –y al darse cuenta de que lo había ignorado por completo- e inmediatamente se cubrió el rostro mientras sus mejillas de un tono cobrizo como las de su madre se teñían de un rojo tan furioso como el cabello de Émery y Liliwen. Si algo semejante era posible, estos no eran carmesí sino _escarlata._ Sacudió _vigorosamente_ la cabeza aun con ambas manos sobre su boca y dijo, casi en un murmullo:

- _Je… Je vous en supplie de me pardonner, maître Camus… Je n'ai pas… Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous ignorer comme ça…-._ Sus divagues –si es que lo eran- se detuvieron cuando una mano _fresca más que fría_ se posó en su rostro y la niña ítalo-griega se encontró frente a frente con la intensa (aunque _amable_ ) mirada rubí del amigo de su padre. Acto seguido, el muchacho galo se acercó apenas a su rostro y, luego de besar sutilmente su mejilla izquierda murmuró:

- _Ne t'excuse pas pour ces banalités, ma chère fille. D'ailleurs, même mes étudiants ne m'appellent plus maître, donc, tu ne devrais pas non plus. Je crois que l'oncle Kanon se mettrait en colère contre toi si tu le faisais, n'est-ce pas?_ -. Carina no pudo quitarse las manos del rostro. Aunque esta vez el rubor en su rostro no se debía a la timidez sino a que estaba prácticamente luchando por contener la carcajada. Era cierto. Kanon –a quien simplemente llamaba 'tío' porque el gemelo le había pedido que lo hiciera- no le permitiría disculparse por nimiedades semejantes ni siquiera a pesar de ser solo una niña de 9 años. Ningún Santo Dorado permitía a los niños del Santuario tratarlos con esa formalidad mientras que simplemente los respetaran. Kostas era probablemente el mejor ejemplo. Acuario era uno de los Santos con quien menos contacto había tenido. No obstante, para el pelirrojo galo no dejaba de ser el hijo de probablemente uno de sus camaradas más respetados. Lo mismo que los mellizos hijos de Aiolos, Elsita y, por supuesto, el pequeño Mavri. Además de que tenía un gran aprecio –como todos los Dorados, a decir verdad- por Kiki y Christoffer. El primero, el más 'antiguo' entre los aprendices y también más experimentado. Seguido justamente por Lydia, la hermana de Aiolos y Aiolia y aprendiza de Afrodita de Piscis y del joven finés aprendiz de Virgo, quien había llegado al Santuario no solo con algunos conocimientos sobre el uso del Cosmos sino que además estaba en Atenas desde poco más de un año después de la llegada de Lydia.

Para cuando acabaron el almuerzo, en el que aquellos ajenos a esa clase de comida tuvieron la oportunidad de probar algunos platos típicos de la patria de la invitada del Santuario (por ejemplo, _ceviche_ ) además de un _delicioso tiramisú_ de postre, cortesía de Sofi y Shaina, los cuatro pequeños estaban completamente exhaustos. Uno de ellos, Markus, debería entrenar con su maestro Saga por la tarde, por lo que sus padres se disculparon con los anfitriones y demás comensales agradeciendo la invitación. Con la promesa de devolverla a la brevedad, ya que pronto habría un cumpleaños en el Templo de Sagitario y planeaban organizar una pequeña celebración, ya que el agasajado era uno de los adultos. Juli miró a todos los presentes y parpadeó confundida, hasta que Camus respondió que se trataba de Aiolos. Pero que, a decir verdad, tenían razones para comportarse con esa discreción. Casi secretismo. En realidad, intervino Marín, era una razón en particular y tenía _nombre y apellido._

-¿La señorita Atenea? –dijo la médica. Ante la respuesta afirmativa aunque silenciosa de los presentes, Julieta comentó –Te entiendo, créeme Sofi. Mi mejor amiga puede ser tan insoportable cuando quiere. Bárbara es Acuario, sin embargo. Aunque, a diferencia de su compañero, ella _no tolera el silencio_. En otras palabras, una celebración no es tal sin _música estridente…_ -. La conversación se vio interrumpida por un no demasiado disimulado _bostezo_ de parte del más pequeño entre los niños. Aunque, casi como si se tratase de algo contagioso, también su madre bostezó segundos después. Camus arqueó una ceja, preguntándole a su esposa si había dormido siquiera, puesto que no recordaba haberla visto en la habitación. Esta vez fue el turno de Liliwen de arquear aun más pronunciadamente ambas cejas y responder que le hubiera sido imposible recordarlo porque él mismo estaba _inconsciente más que dormido_ al momento en que ella fue a la habitación. No obstante, optó por no cuestionarle respecto de si había algo que debiera saber. El Santo de Acuario y tras él Aiolia, por su parte _palidecieron._ A ambos en ese instante se les vino a la mente la reunión en el Templo Patriarcal. De la que habían sido advertidos, al igual que Saga, Shura y Aldebarán de no mencionar una palabra al respecto a sus esposas. Aunque en realidad el brasileño no la tenía.

Mientras ascendían de regreso a Acuario (más precisamente al llegar a Capricornio), Camus y Liliwen escucharon lo que solo pudieron describir como _insultos_ de parte de una mujer. No obstante no fue eso lo que verdaderamente les sorprendió de lo que escuchaban, sino que Mackenzie Arnàud, la única ocupante femenina del Décimo Templo estaba insultando en cuanto menos tres lenguas diferentes. Y ninguna de ellas era griego, puesto que la mujer canadiense no lo hablaba. El pelirrojo entonces le pidió a su esposa que continuase su camino y se retirara a descansar. Esta obedeció sin cuestionamiento alguno y, dándole un beso en la mejilla al francés, atravesó Capricornio sin que Mac siquiera lo notara. El Santo de Acuario, por su parte, ingresó silenciosamente en la sala principal del Templo y se detuvo a la entrada de la misma, recostándose levemente sobre el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué estaba haciendo realmente la joven? Intentando reparar su artefacto mecánico. El pelirrojo estaba –para ser absolutamente honesto- debatiéndose entre si debía _rodar los ojos_ ante aquella actitud que le resultaba digna de su mejor amigo o reír a expensas de Mackenzie y su 'predicamento'. No obstante, ninguno de las dos eran comportamientos habituales en él, por lo que optó por una tercera opción. Averiguar si podía serle de ayuda de alguna manera.

- _Merde, merde, MERDE! S'il tu plais fonctionner pour une fois!_ –exclamaba, entre dientes y con un tono de evidente furia la chica canadiense mientras sacudía sin piedad el robot que ella misma había creado. Solo la detuvo de comenzar una nueva tanda de insultos (esta vez en inglés) una mano evidentemente masculina y particularmente _fría_ en su hombro y el inmediato aroma de una taza de café humeante justo frente a sus narices. Su esposo tenía esas y otras atenciones para con ella a menudo. Sin embargo, era consciente de que Shura no se encontraba en el perímetro de las Doce Casas en ese momento siquiera. Además, no recordaban que las manos del madrileño se sintieran tan frías. Arqueó una de sus rubias cejas y dijo, nuevamente e francés mientras dejaba a su robot a un lado. Ya intentaría repararlo más tarde – _Dis-moi que tu ne m'aies pas entendu ou je te demanderai de m'envelopper dans un de ces cercueils pour l'éternité, Verseau…_

 _-J'ai entendu, Mac, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Mes lèvres sont scellées si c'est ton souci_ …-. Bebió un sorbo de su propia taza de café y, luego de dejar la misma sobre la mesa, agregó – _Cela ne correspond pas au caractère d'un vrai Verseau pour se mêler des questions privées des autres…_ Pero dime, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-Lo dudo… -dijo la mujer con un largo suspiro de frustración –Espero que entiendas que no es mi intención ofenderte de todas maneras, Camus…

-No te preocupes; soy absolutamente consciente de lo que puedo o no hacer. No obstante, permíteme una advertencia más que consejo. Ahórrate hacer esos comentarios delante de Milo o Máscara Mortal… _Les Italiens et les Grecs ne nous comprendront jamais 'l'humour noir'…_

 _-Les Espagnols non plus, crois-moi mon ami…_ -. En ese momento ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír aunque no exactamente 'a carcajadas'. Y fue así como los encontró el custodio de Capricornio a su regreso de Rodorio en compañía de Kanon y su pequeño hijo Altaír. Y ninguno de ellos pudo evitar arquear sus cejas ante la escena. No era extraño ver a la mujer canadiense en esa situación. Camus sin embargo era un caso absolutamente diferente. Definitivamente no quedaba nada del por demás _frío e impasible_ galo de hace exactamente _13 años atrás._ Cuando Camus se percató de la presencia de sus amigos allí, les saludó amablemente para luego bajar la mirada al pequeño de la mano de su padre. Tenía ya 4 años exactamente como su hijo Émery, aunque Altaír cumpliría los 5 en solo dos meses y su hijo al año siguiente. A diferencia de Elsita quien era una copia casi de su padre excepto por su tez clara, el chico era la viva imagen de Satu con ojos verdes jade como los de Kanon. Altaír era de Aries, aunque ninguno de ellos había hablado aun con Mū al respecto. Cuando el menor de los geminianos terminó de relatarle aquello a su par francés, el de cabello carmesí sacudió la cabeza y murmuró que tampoco Liliwen y él habían tenido una conversación con quien se haría cargo de Émery durante su entrenamiento en Grecia, puesto que él no pensaba llevarlo a Siberia hasta los ocho años.

-La misma edad que el mayor de tus discípulos… -dijo el de cabellera azulada, a lo que más tarde agregó arqueando ligeramente una ceja –Algo me dice que no es exactamente un _Santo,_ ¿me equivoco?

-Efectivamente. Y, como supongo imaginarás, ni siquiera es _Acuario…_

-¿Sabes que Marín no aceptaría algo semejante? –intervino con un tono pensativo el Santo de Capricornio –Su primer y único alumno hasta ahora no solo es Sagitario sino además un _Santo de Bronce…_

-Daidalos debería decir lo mismo, Shura… -replicó el acuariano al darse cuenta de qué había querido decir realmente. No solo su tono sino incluso su semblante reflejaban absoluta _incredulidad_ -¿Aun a estas alturas sinceramente tienes _dudas_ respecto de ellos? ¿Hubieras entregado el don más preciado de tu Armadura al discípulo de Dokho si _desconfiaras de él_?

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo respecto de tu discípulo, Acuario. Después de lo que hiciste en Libra, honestamente no me explico cómo diantres permitiste que el chico acabase contigo con una técnica que tú _ni siquiera le enseñaste…_ -. Esa fue, definitivamente, la gota que rebalsó el vaso para el hasta ese momento estoico y calmo galo. Y Kanon se dio cuenta de lo que seguiría incluso antes de que los dos Santos en Armaduras Doradas encendieran sus Cosmos, por lo que rápidamente tomó a Altaír en brazos y pidió a la mujer aun en la sala que lo siguiera al Templo de Piscis, puesto que dudaba que siquiera Acuario fuera seguro si la situación se salía de control como imaginaba que sucedería.

Las explosiones de los Cosmos completamente _opuestos_ de Acuario y Capricornio alcanzaron no solo el Templo de Piscis donde Kanon, su hijo y Mac habían decidido refugiarse junto a la propia esposa e hijo del Santo francés sino además los Templos de Sagitario e incluso Escorpio. Aunque, para fortuna de sus habitantes, solo podían percibir las explosiones y algunos temblores esporádicos. Sin embargo, Milo estaba confundido respecto de quién era aquel con quien parecía estar teniendo una batalla casi _encarnizada_ el Santo de Capricornio. Lo último que imaginaba era que se tratara de su mejor amigo. Desesperado al percatarse de que las explosiones se habían vuelto más intensas y continuas al igual que los temblores que comenzaban a provocar grietas en el mármol, el de ojos cerúleos pidió a su esposa que bajase junto a su hijo a Virgo, temiendo que incluso pudiera alcanzarlos en Libra. En ese preciso instante le llegó un mensaje a través de su Cosmos de parte de Aiolos advirtiéndole que ni siquiera intentara ir a Capricornio, puesto que la persona con quien se enfrentaba Shura era nada menos que _otro Santo Dorado._ Y suponía qué imaginaba lo que significaba aquello. El heleno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y dijo ' _Por favor, Aiolos, dime que no es…'_ El silencio casi _sepulcral_ que siguió a aquellas palabras fue suficiente respuesta para Escorpio. Y el de cabellera azulada sintió de pronto como si su propia Aguja Escarlata le hubiera atravesado el pecho.

Mientras tanto, en Capricornio, Camus creyó haber tenido suficiente después de haber disparado su Polvo de Diamantes tres veces. Aunque no había tenido suficiente de la _falta de respuesta_ del español, quien efectivamente había dañado Acuario con su Excalibur quizá el doble de lo que el pelirrojo había conseguido dañar Capricornio. La cual, de todos modos, estaba cubierta en una capa no demasiado delgada de escarcha. Sin embargo, ambos eran conscientes de que la batalla no acabaría hasta que uno de ellos cayera casi –o efectivamente- muerto. Aunque, mientras que Shura solo podía recurrir a su Excalibur para atacar a su oponente, el de cabello carmesí se negaba a utilizar su Ejecución de Aurora. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que ni él se encontraba en condiciones de elevar su Cosmos lo necesario para utilizar esa técnica ni Capricornio sería capaz de al menos intentar esquivarla. Finalmente ambos, después de un último ataque, cayeron de rodillas. El de cabello negro sin embargo se desplomó segundos después. Aun a pesar de su propio agotamiento y las heridas en su cuerpo, Camus lo tomó en brazos volteando su rostro para que le viera directamente a la cara. Antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, el español murmuró:

- _J'aurais dû penser mieux que de défier un homme avec un tel sens d'honneur. Tu sais ? Les Saints Capricornes ont toujours été considérés comme les plus fidèles à la Déesse… Je me demande d'où partent les Verseaux…_

 _-Je ne suis pas sûr où cela vais laisser Hyōga, mais je sais avec certitude où cela me laisse_ …-. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse producto de la fatiga acumulada y de las profundas heridas que tenía. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas se sentían extremadamente pesadas y no se debía precisamente a que llevase su Armadura Dorada. Parpadeó intentando aclararse la vista que comenzaba a volverse borrosa, tomó un profundo respiro y agregó – _J'ai mutilé le nom sacré de ma Déesse un fois, Shura…_ _Que ce soit intentionnellement ou non, je l'ai trahié… Dioses, ya… no puedo soportarlo…_ _Lo… lo lamento, Liliwen, mon enfant…_ -. Finalmente e incapaz de sostenerse siquiera de rodillas, cayó hacia adelante con el rostro en el pecho de la Armadura del hombre en sus brazos. A quien sorprendentemente no soltó siquiera en ese momento.

El español abrió lenta y pesadamente sus ojos azules e intentó levantarse, hasta que un dolor solo comparable a la Aguja Escarlata de Escorpio en su abdomen y espalda lo detuvieron haciendo que se recostara nuevamente. El hombre a su lado no se hallaba en mejores condiciones a decir verdad. No obstante, no iba a permitir que su mejor amigo Aiolos (ni mucho menos la esposa de este, Sofía) lo ayudasen. Shura parpadeó, como si no creyera que su acompañante era verdaderamente el hombre con quien hasta hacía apenas horas atrás había estado _luchando._ Camus estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama y estaba colocándose un vendaje en el antebrazo derecho mientras que sostenía su brazo (posiblemente _fracturado_ ) en un cabestrillo. Era demasiado evidente para el español tan solo por la expresión en el rostro galo que el menor no debería siquiera estar levantado. Olvidando ese detalle por un momento, Shura alzó la mirada al techo de la habitación y desde allí continuó observando el resto de la misma intentando dilucidar dónde se hallaban. Solo para darse cuenta de que no era su Templo, Capricornio sino que, en efecto, estaban en Acuario. Restándole importancia temporalmente a cómo habían llegado allí, el ibérico nuevamente reparó en lo que estaba haciendo su amigo en ese momento. Es decir, tratando sus heridas. Luego bajó la mirada hacia sí mismo, percatándose de que tenía el torso no solo descubierto sino además firmemente vendado principalmente en el pecho, hombro izquierdo y abdomen justo debajo de la caja torácica. Además de ambos brazos, por lo que era evidente que sus propias heridas habían sido atendidas también, a excepción de algunas en su pecho y hombros de un extraño tono azulado aun sin sanar. Estas, además, le provocaban un intenso _escozor_ que no creía normal en una herida contundente o un hematoma. Ni la propia apariencia de la herida era similar a aquellas. Camus acabó su tarea y se puso de pie girando lentamente hacia su amigo para luego apoyar su mano sobre el hombro herido de este.

-Aun no he terminado de curarte esas heridas y le pedí a Sofi que regresara a Sagitario hace al menos tres horas. Y aun cuando te las haya curado tomarán un par de días en sanar por completo. Créeme; mi esposa puede dar fe de ello…

-Espera… ¿de qué diantres estás hablando, Camus?

-Yo mismo, o mejor dicho el _Cosmos de Acuario_ provocó esas heridas. E imagino que recuerdas que, aunque resulte extraño, el frío puede _quemar_ … Por otro lado, tú y yo no somos exactamente opuestos. De lo contrario, créeme; no estaría diciéndote esto, sino haciéndole compañía a Arpía…-. Se llevó una mano al pecho y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. No exactamente porque no estuviera habituado a mantener conversaciones tan largas sino en realidad porque él mismo tenía una herida aun a medio sanar en el pecho a la altura del esternón (en su caso, _contundente por así llamarle_ ) que le dificultaba la respiración. Permaneció en silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que, finalmente, agregó en un tono tan bajo que el español apenas y pudo escucharle _–_ Y, antes de que lo preguntes, de acuerdo a Sofi, estuvimos inconscientes _por tres días._ Por otro lado, el Patriarca creyó necesario más que conveniente traernos a Acuario…-. Nuevamente sintió no solo ese profundo vacío en el pecho sino incluso un dolor intenso que lo obligó a sentarse otra vez mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Shura podía estar aun aturdido, sin embargo aquello no escapó a su atención. Por lo tanto, apoyó su mano en el brazo izquierdo sano del pelirrojo y le pidió en un tono casi inaudible que se retirara a descansar. O, mejor dicho, que se hiciera tratar de esa herida antes de ello, puesto que era evidente que estaba demasiado dolorido y esta le traería demasiados problemas eventualmente. Camus asintió, aunque antes de retirarse murmuró -Discúlpame, Shura, creo que debí considerar las consecuencias antes de ayudarte aunque…

-No lo digas, Acuario… Dudo que estés en condiciones de preocuparte por algo semejante ahora. Además, no olvides que tú tienes mucho más que perder si algo te ocurre… Y eso no me lo perdonaría…

Aldebarán y Saga decidieron reemplazar a los dos Santos que debían tomar la guardia (Camus y Shura). Al ingresar al Templo de Aries en su ascenso al finalizar la misma cerca del atardecer, se encontraron justamente con el lemuriano de cabello lila vestido no en las ropas habituales de entrenamiento del Santuario sino en las vestimentas tradicionales tibetanas que utilizaba en Jamir. Por lo tanto, supusieron que comenzaría su tarea casi diaria de reparar Armaduras. Y comprobaron aquello al ver cinco Cajas de Pandora –dos Doradas, dos de Plata y una de Bronce- contra una de las paredes de la sala principal del Templo y su contenido desarmado alrededor del lemuriano de rodillas dándoles momentáneamente la espalda a sus camaradas. Las primeras dos Armaduras eran Acuario y Capricornio; las Armaduras de Plata eran Perseo y Cerbero; y, finalmente, la Armadura de Bronce era _Cygnus._ A los dos Santos Dorados les sorprendió ver allí la armadura del discípulo de Camus y no pudieron evitar preguntarse, para luego preguntar al propio Mū si había habido alguna razón por la que el muchacho siberiano –o probablemente el propio Shion- le hubieran pedido reparar Cygnus, ya que no parecía haber daño alguno en ella. El lemuriano asintió con una leve sonrisa, murmurando que, efectivamente, el propio Camus le había pedido que la reparase. Aunque también le pidió otro favor que probablemente no quisieran escuchar. Saga bufó _sonoramente_ y con evidente ira imaginando cuál sería ese favor. Que le permitiese utilizar _su sangre_ para repararla. El propio Mū imitó el gesto del miembro mayor de la Orden Dorada. Tampoco a él le agradaba en lo más mínimo ese plan. No obstante, era plenamente consciente –e imaginaba que el propio Saga también lo era- de que el galo del Onceavo Templo probablemente creía estar en cierta manera _en deuda_ con su discípulo. El último recuerdo que Hyōga guardaba de Camus antes de que los Santos Dorados y de Plata fallecidos ocho años antes fueran revividos por Atenea era el del acuariano vestido en un _sapuri de Hades._ A falta de una vez, en algunos casos los Santos de Bronce los habían visto perecer _dos veces._ Estos últimos eran los casos de Saga, Máscara Mortal, Aiolos (el único en no ser revivido como Espectro de Hades puesto que había muerto años antes de la Guerra Santa), Capricornio, Acuario, Piscis y el mismísimo Patriarca Shion, a quienes los Santos de Bronce no habían conocido como tal.

-Solo nosotros, los Santos Dorados le recordamos de esa manera… -murmuró el Santo de Acuario, de pie a espaldas de Saga. Nadie excepto el lemuriano había notado su presencia ni la de su acompañante femenina. Esta no era su esposa Liliwen sino Sabine, aprendiza de Corona Boreal. La mujer saludó a los tres Santos Dorados inclinándose respetuosamente a pesar de que tanto su maestra como el esposo de esta e incluso el hombre a su izquierda le habían recordado ya un centenar de veces que aquello no era realmente necesario. Ni siquiera las Saintias mayores le exigían ya más respeto del debido a sus aprendizas. Aldebarán volvió sus ojos azules al europeo y preguntó tanto por su estado como por el del décimo custodio, percatándose en ese momento de que Camus llevaba puesta una camiseta de mangas largas, aunque esta no ocultaba el grueso vendaje en su mano izquierda. Y que, además, tenía también un vendaje similar en el torso debajo de la misma, el cual era visible en su cuello descubierto.

-Deberías haber visto a Shura… -dijo el acuariano cuando el brasileño le preguntó respecto justamente de sus heridas –Solo recuerdo haber visto a una persona con un daño remotamente similar y créeme; preferiría olvidarlo. Aunque me temo que me será imposible hasta no ver a esa bastarda en un Ataúd de Hielo en las profundidades del Averno…

-Avísame si necesitas ayuda con eso… -dijo una quinta voz, también masculina y europea, aunque ligeramente más ronca que la del pelirrojo. Y con un tinte de evidente _sarcasmo._ El Santo siciliano se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de su par galo y agregó –Supongo que comprendes a qué me refiero…

-Estaré honrado de aceptar tu ayuda, Ángelo. Solo ten en cuenta que necesitarás de alguien que _cargue con él..._ Y sé de alguien que estará gustosa no solo de ello, sino de guardar tú sombra en caso de que cierto Señor de la Guerra decida interponerse en tu camino. ¿O me equivoco, _ma plus chère Behemoth? Depuis quand et pourquoi tu t'es caché sous mon ombre ? Garuda t'as dit ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, peut-être?_ -. ' _Non, Verseau; j'ai eu une intuition. Et je crois que tu sais comment nous Verseaux sommes en ce qui concerne les intuitions…'_ La mujer Espectro se detuvo un instante en aquel contacto vía Cosmos para lo que Camus supuso que sería recuperar el aliento. Por extraño que aquello pareciera puesto que era justamente un Espectro, un ser sin vida. Luego de un momento, Violate de Behemoth agregó, en griego _'Los he estado siguiendo a ti, a tu esposa y a Escorpio desde hace algunos días por orden de mi Señor Hades. Debo advertirte; alguien cercano a ambos está en grave peligro y puede que sea demasiado tarde para salvarlo. O mejor dicho, salvarlos a ambos…'_ A pesar de que estaba hablándole directamente al Cosmos de Camus, los otros Santos presentes escucharon la misma. Mientras que todos ellos sin excepción lucían miradas aterradas o cuanto menos atónitas ante la información revelada por la lugarteniente de Antenora y consorte de Aiacos de Garuda, el pelirrojo de Acuario intentaba –con sorprendente y casi entrenado _éxito_ \- ocultar sus propias emociones tras su habitual semblante estoico. Las últimas palabras antes de que Violate se materializara para finalmente regresar al Inframundo fueron un apenas breve agradecimiento de parte de los cinco Dorados y un pedido de que tuviera cuidado a su regreso por parte de Camus. La mujer de ojos tan intensos como los del mismo galo no atinó siquiera a hacer gesto alguno de incredulidad. Era plenamente consciente del por qué de las palabras del Santo de Acuario. Y sinceramente las agradecía, aunque, al igual que el hombre con quien compartía signo zodiacal, no lo diría en voz alta. Ni permitiría que tal gratitud se reflejara en su rostro.

-Hasta pronto, Santos de Atenea…-. Estos devolvieron el saludo de despedida inclinándose. Finalmente, la mujer se esfumó en una luz púrpura.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Pág. 25:** En realidad, Groenlandia se encuentra en Norteamérica. Sin embargo, pertenece política y geográficamente al Reino de Dinamarca, país ubicado dentro de la denominada Península Escandinava, cuya mayor extensión la ocupan Noruega y Suecia.

 ****Pág. 30:** Los Balcanes son un grupo de países ubicados en el sudeste europeo al sur de los ríos Danubio y Sava y los cuales forman una península rodeada por el Mar Adriático y el Jónico al oeste, el Mar Egeo y el Negro en el este y el Mediterráneo al sur. Croacia forma parte (aunque no en su totalidad) de ese territorio.

 **Traducciones:**

 _Chèrie : (francés) Querida_

 _Je… Je vous en supplie de me pardonner, maître Camus… Je n'ai pas… Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous ignorer comme ça: (francés) Le… le suplico me perdone, maestro Camus… Yo no… No debí ignorarlo así…_

 _Ne t'excuse pas pour ces banalités, ma chère fille. D'ailleurs, même mes étudiants ne m'appellent plus maître, donc, tu ne devrais pas non plus. Je crois que l'oncle Kanon se mettrait en colère contre toi si tu le faisais, n'est-ce pas? : (francés) No te disculpes por esas trivialidades, mi querida niña._ _Además, ni siquiera mis alumnos me llaman maestro ya, así que tú tampoco deberías. Creo que el tío Kanon se enojaría contigo si lo hicieras._

 _Merde, merde, MERDE! S'il tu plais fonctionner pour une fois! : (francés) Rayos, rayos, ¡RAYOS! ¡Por favor funciona de una vez!_

 _Dis-moi que tu ne m'aies pas entendu ou je te demanderai de m'envelopper dans un de ces cercueils pour l'éternité, Verseau: (francés) Dime que no has escuchado o te pediría que me encierres en uno de tus Ataúdes por toda la eternidad, Acuario._

 _J'ai entendu, Mac, mais ne t'inquiète pas._ _Mes lèvres sont scellées si c'est ton souci: (francés) He escuchado, Mac, pero no te preocupes. Mis labios están sellados si esa es tu preocupación._

 _Cela ne correspond pas au caractère d'un vrai Verseau pour se mêler des questions privées des autres: (francés) No corresponde al carácter de un Acuario genuino inmiscuirse en asuntos privados ajenos._

 _Les Italiens et les Grecs ne nous comprendront jamais 'l'humour noir': (francés) Los italianos y los griegos no comprenden nuestro 'humor negro_

 _Les Espagnols non plus, crois-moi mon ami: (francés) Los españoles tampoco, créeme amigo_

 _J'aurais dû penser mieux que de défier un homme avec un tel sens d'honneur. Tu sais ? Les Saints Capricornes ont toujours été considérés comme les plus fidèles à la Déesse…_ _Je me demande d'où partent les Verseaux: (francés) Debí pensarlo mejor antes de desafiar a un hombre con semejante sentido del honor. ¿Sabes? Los Santos de Capricornio siempre hemos sido considerados como los más fieles a la Diosa… Me pregunto dónde irán los Acuario_

 _Je ne suis pas sûr où cela vais laisser Hyōga, mais je sais avec certitude où cela me laisse: (francés) No estoy seguro dónde lo dejará a Hyōga, pero sé con certeza dónde me deja_

 _J'ai mutilé le nom sacré de ma Déesse un fois, Shura… Que ce soit intentionnellement ou non, je l'ai trahié: (francés) He mancillado el nombre sagrado de mi Diosa una vez, Shura…_ _Intencionalmente o no, la he traicionado_

 _Mon enfant: (francés) mi niño_

 _Ma plus chère Behemoth? : (francés) ¿Mi estimada Behemoth?_

 _Depuis quand et pourquoi tu t'es caché sous mon ombre? ¿Garuda t'as dit ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière, peut-être? : ¿Desde cuándo y por qué te ocultaste en mi sombra?_ _¿Garuda te ha dicho lo sucedido anoche, tal vez?_

' _Non, Verseau; j'ai eu une intuition._ _Et je crois que tu sais comment nous Verseaux sommes en ce qui concerne les intuitions…': (francés) No, Acuario; solo tuve una corazonada._ _Y creo que sabes cómo somos los Acuario respecto a las corazonadas_

 _Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic, queridos amigos. ¡Espero sea de su agrado y nos vemos en el próximo!_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Virgin of Aquarius_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Afrodita y Evelyn estaban desayunando antes de que el Santo Dorado acompañase a la egiptóloga a su trabajo en el Museo de Historia de Atenas. Cuando el joven sueco estaba a punto de servir el té se presentaron en el Templo de Piscis dos parejas. No esperaba sin embargo que fuera para algo más que simplemente acompañarlos en el desayuno. Estos eran Camus de Acuario con su esposa e hijo y Mū de Aries junto a su esposa y _aprendiza de Afrodita._ Liliwen y Lydia llevaban en sus manos dos bandejas cuidadosa y prolijamente envueltas en papel brillante y transparente de color azul. El Santo de la Doceava Casa no necesitaba preguntar para saber cuál era el contenido sin embargo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que ninguna de las mujeres del Santuario –incluyendo a Evelyn, por supuesto- acostumbraba aparecerse en Templos ajenos con las manos vacías. Especialmente cuando lo hacían sin invitación previa. Aunque todas eran conscientes de que, salvo contadas excepciones, ningún Santo Dorado les negaría la invitación eventualmente. El Santo de cabellera lila se dirigió a su camarada y le preguntó si estaban interrumpiendo algo importante. A lo que la mujer de cabello oscuro respondió negando lentamente con la cabeza y sonriéndoles amablemente. Afrodita luego imitó el gesto indicándoles con la mirada que tomaran asiento mientras tomaba en sus manos las bandejas que llevaban las dos mujeres. En su interior había, por un lado, _pancakes galeses_ y croissants. Por el otro, un pastel de chocolate que, al ser cuestionada por su maestro respecto de quién le había enseñado a hacerlo, la mujer greco-inglesa de cabello castaño automáticamente bajó la mirada y murmuró casi inaudiblemente:

-¿Prometes no echarte a reír si te lo digo?-. El escandinavo sacudió la cabeza y les dirigió una mirada confundida a sus dos camaradas, como esperando alguna explicación. La sola mirada de Camus le bastó para saber que definitivamente no querría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y el Santo de Piscis no pudo evitar bufar sonoramente imaginando quién podría haberle dicho algo respecto a su cocina. Su –por así llamarle- 'mejor amigo', Máscara Mortal de Cáncer. Luego de un instante, la hermana menor de Leo y Sagitario finalmente les explicó que Aldebarán de Tauro le había no solo ayudado a preparar ese pastel sino que además le había dado la receta. O ayudado a buscarla cuando ella le sugirió su idea de llevarles algo para el desayuno.

-Entonces, para una próxima visita querida Lydia, dile a Aldebarán que no es necesario… -dijo el Santo de Piscis, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Un silencio siguió a aquellas palabras, el cual fue interrumpido por la semidiosa, quien preguntó si podía ayudar en algo, a lo que el de cabello turquesa respondió que estaba a punto de servir el té, por lo que no era necesario preocuparse.

Mientras desayunaban, el Santo de Acuario alzó de pronto sus rubíes a su camarada de Aries para luego detenerse por largos segundos en los jades de Lydia y arquear una ceja. La mujer poseía un Cosmos no solo por ser la hermana menor de dos Santos Dorados sino porque llevaba seis años bajo la tutela de Afrodita de Piscis, además de ser la esposa de Mū de Aries, quienes le habían ayudado a desarrollar su Cosmos. De la misma manera en que Camus lo había hecho con su propia esposa Liliwen. Aquello fue justamente lo que ayudó al onceavo custodio a darse cuenta de que había algo extraño en su Cosmos. Aunque, fiel a su costumbre, optó por no hacer comentario o pregunta al respecto en ese instante y en cambio bebió nuevamente de su taza de té. Pero su reacción no había pasado desapercibida para sus dos camaradas. Al cabo de unos minutos y una vez que habían terminado la primera taza de té, Mū giró sus turquesas a los rubíes galos y le pidió en su habitual tono calmo y amable que se quitara esa duda que parecía estar _carcomiéndolo._ Acompañó aquellas palabras con una ligera y completamente genuina sonrisa. El Santo de Acuario se encontró repentinamente acorralado no solo por el hecho de que su par de Aries había adivinado sus pensamientos sino porque un par de ojos jades y otro de _castaños_ parecieron perforar literalmente su mirada rojiza. Alejó apenas ligeramente el rostro de las miradas de las mujeres y finalmente murmuró que se había dado cuenta de que Lydia estaba _embarazada_. Sin embargo, no podía explicar cómo exactamente.

-¿Estás seguro de que no puedes explicarlo, Acuario? –preguntó la mujer griega con una ceja arqueada. Luego sonrió levemente y agregó, al tiempo que tomaba del brazo a su esposo sentado a su derecha –No voy a reprocharte el habernos _arruinado la sorpresa,_ a propósito, pero sé honesto…-. El de cabellera carmesí sacudió la cabeza. Sinceramente estaba confundido y hasta cierto punto preocupado respecto de cómo le había sido posible hacer eso. Su esposa tenía en su sangre no solo el Cosmos de su padre Febo, sino incluso una _ínfima aunque suficiente_ porción del de su tía Artemisa, la gemela de Apolo. Por lo tanto adivinar algo semejante le sería mucho más sencillo. Si no _natural._ Él en cambio era un ser humano absolutamente común de no ser por las habilidades propias de Acuario. En el preciso instante en que ese pensamiento pasó por su mente el francés deseó que un relámpago de Zeus –o el Plasma Relámpago de Aiolia de Leo- lo atravesaran. ¿Quién de los gemelos _regía los signos de Aire_?

-Artemisa… -musitó casi en un hilo de voz y ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos y esposa –No recuerdo haber estado con Artemisa desde que regresara al Olimpo… ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Émery es Acuario, no es así? –preguntó, con una ceja arqueada significativamente el sueco de Piscis- ¿La creerías capaz de marcharse sin dejar su presente para el niño? ¿O para alguno de ustedes? Si mal no recuerdo, tus anillos eran de _topacio no amatista…_ -. Al escucharle, el Santo de Acuario abrió nuevamente sus rubíes e inmediatamente levantó apenas su mano izquierda. Efectivamente sus anillos de boda eran de topacio, la piedra natal de Sagitario. Sin embargo, al observarlos nuevamente estos no eran exactamente _amatistas_ como había dicho el sueco de cabello cian, sino de un curioso tono _negro-purpúreo-verdoso._

 _-Es ópalo…_ -dijo sorprendido –Ni siquiera es una piedra que pertenezca a uno de los signos de Aire, Piscis… ¿Recuerdas a cuál corresponde exactamente?

-Virgo… -dijo el escandinavo asintiendo lentamente –Si mal no recuerdo, Kido le obsequió uno similar a Shaka en su propia boda. Sin embargo, Tierra y Fuego están bajo la protección de Apolo… _Él es en realidad el dios de los oráculos, no su gemela…_ -. Una vez que el sueco acabó de decir aquello, Camus se puso de pie súbitamente apoyando sus manos en la mesa al percatarse de que se había levantado con demasiada rapidez. Sacudió la cabeza y, volviendo sus rubíes a su esposa e hijo, les informó que iría a Virgo a hablar con Shaka, aunque no era necesario que lo acompañaran. Lo cual creía improbable, agregó al notar que el niño estaba _reprimiendo un bostezo_. Se acercó luego a donde estaban sentados y besó a su esposa apenas sutilmente en los labios, para luego besar la frente de su hijo y murmurar ' _Fais une faveur à ta mère et dors, mon cher enfant._ _Sauf si tu veux que Grand-père le fasse à nouveau, comme la dernière fois…'_ Luego se puso de pie y se inclinó ligeramente para despedirse de sus amigos, felicitando apenas en un murmullo a los nuevos futuros padres. Además del propio Afrodita y su esposa Evelyn.

En Virgo, mientras tanto, Lena acababa de bañar a su hijo Sai y estaba a punto de abandonar el Templo para bajar a Rodorio junto a las esposas e hijos de los gemelos de Géminis y Marín cuando se percató de la presencia de un Santo Dorado en la sala. Ella no era exactamente Shaka, su esposo. Probablemente ambos fueran –y eran efectivamente- de Virgo. No obstante ello, Corona Boreal no poseía la misma capacidad psíquica que el rubio hindú para reconocer al dueño de un Cosmos determinado cuando este era apenas notorio. En otras palabras, el Santo allí en Virgo había encendido su Cosmos lo suficiente para anunciar su presencia. Sin embargo, la mujer de cabello castaño descubrió de quién se trataba en el instante en que su esposo respondió al llamado de su visitante. Y aquel descubrimiento trajo consigo una expresión de evidente sorpresa al rostro (en ese momento descubierto) de la Saintia de Plata. El onceavo custodio era por naturaleza un hombre tan reservado como el propio Shaka. Aunque hubiera modificado significativamente su hábito de permanecer en su Templo no desde la llegada de su actual esposa sino desde que _Catherine Tilney_ –la esposa de su mejor amigo- arribara al Santuario. Aun después de ello, Camus de Acuario continuaba evitando intervenir en las vidas de sus camaradas a menos que su ayuda u opinión fuesen requeridas. Pero de todas maneras, Virgo era probablemente el Templo al que menos acostumbraba acudir. Fuera cual fuese el motivo. La Saintia sacudió la cabeza, alzando a su pequeño en brazos y abandonando finalmente la habitación. Había decidido que, para no estorbar a su esposo y su acompañante, saldría del Templo por el acceso que solo los Santos Dorados utilizaban justamente para evitar ser vistos.

Camus permaneció de pie por largos minutos aguardando a que llegara el rubio de Virgo. Levantó la mirada de pronto hacia uno de los pasillos del Templo al darse cuenta de que alguien había abandonado –o estaba por abandonar- el lugar por el pasaje que solo ellos solían utilizar. Y que dicha persona no era _Christoffer_ , el joven aprendiz de Virgo, sino Lena, la esposa de su camarada. Sacudió la cabeza llevándose dos dedos de su mano izquierda al puente de su nariz en un gesto de absoluta _incredulidad._ Creía, o mejor dicho, conocía al rubio hindú por ser un hombre tan _obstinadamente reservado_ como él mismo. Como también era plenamente consciente de que existían diferencias evidentes entre los hombres y las mujeres de cada signo. Y Lena de Corona Boreal no era exactamente lo que se dijera _reservada_. Como no lo era _Violate de Behemoth_ , la única mujer acuariana a la que conocía solo después de su propia maestra Katja. Escandinava, como la lugarteniente de Antenora y consorte de Aiacos de Garuda, además, una mujer que francamente _detestaba a los hombres._

-No recuerdo que fuera natural de un Acuario, o mejor dicho de ti, _pensar en voz alta_ … –comentó sin el menor atisbo de sarcasmo (ni de expresión en su rostro, como le era habitual) el Santo de Virgo. El pelirrojo sacudió ligeramente la cabeza con idéntica expresión en su propio rostro aunque, al cabo de unos minutos de tenso silencio, se inclinó para saludarlo y se disculpó en caso de haber interrumpido su meditación. El rubio abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos turquesas al escucharle. Sin embargo, no fueron sus palabras sino el tono en que las pronunció lo que verdaderamente provocó esa reacción inusual en él. Más que escucharse genuinamente arrepentido (lo cual era cierto de todas maneras), Camus se oía _preocupado y abatido._ Como si algo le estuviera no solo molestando sino incluso _perturbando el sueño._

-Ven conmigo, Acuario… No sé qué rayos está sucediendo, pero temo que no es nada bueno, ¿o me equivoco?

-En realidad, no sé si describirlo como un problema, Shaka. En efecto, es algo… _personal…_ -. El rubio asintió en silencio, entendiendo que el de cabello carmesí no diría una palabra más en ese instante. Por lo tanto, volvió a repetir la invitación, acompañándola con un gesto de su mano indicando el camino al comedor del Templo y murmurando que, si aquello lo dejaba más tranquilo, Christoffer y Lena estarían ausentes por unas horas. Su alumno de hecho podría ausentarse por un par de días puesto que, junto a su novia Edith, Kiki y Arthur, habían ido a _Francia._ Camus no pudo evitar devolverle una tenue aunque genuina sonrisa al escucharle. Margot Blanc, la novia del discípulo de Mū de Aries era en realidad originaria de Caen, Baja Normandía*. Y el joven pelirrojo acostumbraba visitarla a menudo, obviamente aprovechando sus habilidades de teletransportación. En un principio lo hacía solo, aunque más tarde se le había unido Arthur, el joven pirata inglés a cargo de Algol de Perseo, quien llevaba al menos un par de años saliendo con la mejor amiga de la chica francesa, Louise. Sin embargo, no esperaba que Chris y Edith se les sumaran también. De todas maneras, el chico finés no necesitaba de la ayuda de Kiki para transportarse a aquella ciudad. Aunque, en realidad, la distancia entre Atenas y Caen era, por decir lo menos, _considerable._

-¿Has estado allí alguna vez? –inquirió el rubio mientras servía una taza de té para ambos y encendía dos pequeños quemadores de incienso sobre la mesada de mármol negro. Era una costumbre hacerlo en las mañanas y nunca había siquiera considerado preguntar a sus ocasionales visitas respecto de si les molestaba en absoluto. Aunque se dio cuenta rápidamente de que a su actual invitado no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo el –en esa ocasión- intenso aroma a _canela._ De hecho, el de cabello carmesí bebió un sorbo de su taza de té y, luego de dejarla nuevamente en la mesa, preguntó si solo acostumbraba encender incienso cuando estaba solo en la mañana. Ante la mirada extrañamente curiosa del rubio, Camus admitió que tenía un apenas vago recuerdo de haber visto a su maestra (quien no había sido en realidad una _Saintia de Virgo_ sino una sacerdotisa budista) hacerlo prácticamente durante todo el día. Y Kahli era tibetana como el Santo de Aries.

-No recordaba que habías conocido a Kahli antes de marcharte a Siberia… Tú y Aiolia deben ser los únicos dos que la conocieron entonces…

-La vi en un par de ocasiones; una de ellas en Acuario… -dijo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a beber de su taza de té. Luego de unos minutos en un silencio que a ambos les resultó por demás _bienvenido y necesario,_ Shaka preguntó a su invitado si podía ofrecerle algo más, afirmando que, al parecer, no había comido nada desde hacía un largo tiempo. Camus asintió tanto a la afirmación como a la invitación, aunque admitió que cualquier cosa que le ofreciera estaría bien, ya que no tenía demasiado apetito de todas maneras.

-¿Sabes? Por extraño que parezca, siempre me he preguntado qué acostumbrabas comer en Siberia. Tú y los dos niños…

-Probablemente lo mismo que te era _posible_ encontrar en las montañas, Virgo. Nunca he visitado el Himalaya, pero puedo imaginar que debe haber sido cuanto menos _complicado_ encontrar comida decente sobre el banco del Ganges, o en las _altas cumbres…_ Personalmente, acostumbraba ir a cazar al bosque cuando me era posible. De lo contrario, tenía que ir al pueblo…-. Nuevamente reinó el silencio entre ellos, hasta que finalmente el rubio se puso de pie y fue a la cocina en busca de algo que ofrecer a su amigo. Al regresar con una pequeña bandeja con pastelillos tradicionales hindúes (o mejor dicho de la región de Medio Oriente), Shaka retomó su sitio frente a su camarada y literalmente fijó sus turquesas en los rubíes franceses, murmurando en un tono _afirmativo_ que tenía la impresión de que no había bajado a Virgo y dejado a su familia con Afrodita y Evelyn solo para discutir o hablar respecto de cómo había sido su niñez. Acuario esperaba que el rubio se diera cuenta tarde o temprano. Y sinceramente no tenía deseos de demorar esa discusión por más tiempo. De lo contrario, temía seriamente por su _cordura._ Por lo tanto y sin mediar palabras Camus se quitó el anillo en su mano izquierda colocándolo cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Efectivamente Virgo no necesitó escuchar cuál era la duda de su compañero para darle la respuesta, puesto que tomó su propio anillo de bodas y lo dejó junto al del galo.

-Recuérdame por favor, ¿quién de ustedes se dio cuenta de que Liliwen estaba embarazada?

-Yo… Espera… ¿quieres decir que…?

-¿Sinceramente esperabas que las _visiones_ fueran el único atributo que recibieran de Apolo? Liliwen es su _hija, una semidiosa_ no una de sus sacerdotisas, Acuario… Y antes de que lo preguntes, sí; él recibirá el mismo don que su madre, a la misma edad en que lo obtuvo ella…

-21 años… Habían pasado dos años desde su llegada al Santuario cuando tuvo sus primeras visiones…-. El pelirrojo dejó la taza sobre la mesa, volvió a colocarse su anillo y se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse. Antes de hacerlo sin embargo, murmuró –Gracias por todo, Shaka. A propósito, ¿qué día es hoy?

-31 de Agosto. ¿Fue una corazonada o Lena te mencionó que hoy es el cumpleaños 21 de Chris?

-No; aun recuerdo que es exactamente quince días después del de Aiolia. Y a solo uno del de la señorita Atenea. He de admitir que, de todas maneras, no solía prestar tanta atención a esas cosas antes de… ya imaginarás qué… Dime, ¿ha regresado a Finlandia desde que Satu y Kanon lo trajeron aquí?

-No y dudo que quiera hacerlo…

-Lo imaginaba…-. Suspiró y finalmente murmuró –Nuevamente gracias, Shaka. Regresaré a Acuario…

En su ascenso de regreso al Onceavo Templo, sin embargo, Camus se detuvo al darse cuenta de que alguien más que los dos habituales moradores se hallaba en el Templo de Libra. Arthur ya no visitaba prácticamente a la mujer con quien había llegado de Japón desde que Algol lo tomase como su discípulo y lo llevase a vivir con él. Y desde que comenzara a juntarse con más frecuencia con Kiki y Christoffer. Por lo tanto, suponía que el visitante debía ser el joven discípulo de Dokho y Santo de Bronce de Dragón, Shiryu. Y efectivamente se trataba no solo del muchacho japonés sino también de su esposa china, Shunrei. Sin embargo, el galo no imaginaba el verdadero motivo por el cual la pareja estaba de visita. Tal y como acostumbraba hacer al ingresar en los Templos de sus camaradas, Camus encendió apenas su Cosmos para anunciarse al oriental bicentenario, quien inmediatamente alzó apenas sus jades sobre su hombro al percatarse de la presencia del europeo. Luego asintió invitándole gestual y verbalmente a que se les uniera. A menos, claro, que tuviera prisa por regresar a su Templo, agregó con un sutil brillo en sus jades y una leve sonrisa en su rostro. El Santo de Acuario sacudió la cabeza y murmuró que imaginaba que de todas maneras su esposa e hijo aun estarían en Piscis con Evelyn, Afrodita, Mū y Lydia. Aun sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Dokho respondió que dudaba que el Santo de Aries y su esposa estuviesen aun en el Doceavo Templo, puesto que había sentido sus Cosmos desaparecer no solo de allí sino incluso del _Santuario._ Dónde irían, sin embargo, no tenía idea. Camus se quedó automáticamente helado al escuchar esas palabras, ganando no solo unas pocas miradas curiosas de parte de los presentes sino incluso una _ceja arqueada_ en señal de sospecha de parte de otro. Este último, el Santo bicentenario de Libra, quien eventualmente preguntó si había algo que quisiera contarles respecto de Mū y Lydia. Aquello no le sucedía a menudo –por no decir _nunca_ -, pero en ese instante Camus se encontró atrapado entre la espada y la pared. ¿Debería confesarles lo que había descubierto o esperar a que el matrimonio involucrado decidiera anunciarlo ellos mismos? Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y, disculpándose con Dokho, murmuró que no creía tener derecho a hablar respecto de eso, aunque era cierto que había algo que contarles. Sin embargo, prefería que fuera la propia pareja quien se los dijera.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende escucharte decir eso? –dijo el oriental de ojos jades con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esta sin embargo se borró al instante y el castaño fijó sus jades en los igualmente brillantes e intensos rubíes galos, afirmando más que preguntar que al parecer no había tenido una grata reunión con Shaka. Nuevamente Camus abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido. ¿Quién le había dicho que había estado en Virgo? Por una fracción de segundo se sintió ligeramente mareado y tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro del muchacho a su lado. El oriental ni siquiera se alarmó por ello. Era consciente de que aquello solo era algo pasajero y que por el contrario el mayor se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Era evidente de todos modos que estaba tenso, lo cual le era absolutamente inusual. El de cabello carmesí agradeció en silencio no solo que Shiryu estuviera allí sino que este ni siquiera lo hubiera cuestionado respecto a su estado. Aunque recordaba perfectamente que, así como su propio discípulo Hyōga y el joven de Andrómeda, Shun, era un hombre extremadamente prudente respecto a la _privacidad_ de sus compañeros. Asimismo al igual que él, lo era aun más respecto de las mujeres. Y su esposa era exactamente como ellos.

Mū y Lydia regresaron del hospital en Grecia y se dirigieron rápidamente a Libra. Por alguna razón les urgía darles las 'buenas nuevas' a Dokho y Tora antes que a nadie. Y, si el joven discípulo del hombre bicentenario se encontraba allí, mucho mejor. No imaginaban sin embargo que este estaba acompañado por su propia esposa Shunrei y que, además, tenían otro visitante. No obstante, lejos estuvo aquello de molestarles en absoluto. Especialmente considerando el carácter 'particular' del invitado en cuestión. Además del hecho de que ya era _padre._ Cuando los ocupantes de Libra se percataron de su presencia –incluso sin necesidad de que encendieran sus Cosmos-, Dokho los saludó gestual y verbalmente, invitándolos a la sala y ofreciéndoles una taza de té. El Santo lemuriano de cabello lila asintió por ambos con una sonrisa, admitiendo que de todas maneras necesitaban informarles algo. Por ello mismo habían decidido ir a Libra en lugar de permanecer en Aries. Aunque probablemente y suponiendo que aquello no molestaría al chino de ojos jades, podría pedir también la presencia de su maestro Shion y Atenea. Dokho sonrió con algo de malicia, afirmando que entonces tenía algo _muy importante_ que informar. La joven aprendiza de Afrodita asintió, a lo que Camus intervino pidiéndoles con una leve sonrisa en su rostro que le permitiesen llamarles. El matrimonio agradeció el favor, luego de lo cual el galo cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio mientras encendía apenas ligeramente su Cosmos.

Shion y Atenea estaban en la sala del trono en el Templo Patriarcal conversando tranquilamente con una de las doncellas, Irene cuando el rubio bicentenario se quedó repentinamente en silencio. Antes de que las mujeres se alarmaran, este giró apenas el rostro hacia la entrada de la sala y murmuró que solo se trataba de Camus. Al parecer, intentaba darle un mensaje a través de su Cosmos. _'¿Sucede algo, hijo? Es extraño que hayas ido a Libra. ¿Dokho y Tora se encuentran bien?' 'Sí, señor; solo necesito pedirle que venga con la señorita Atenea… Aries y Lydia desean informarle algo, aunque me ofrecí a comunicarle de su petición. A propósito, debo pedirle una audiencia urgente esta noche, si es que puede recibirme. Sin embargo, no mencione nada al respecto a la señorita o a mi esposa…'_ El Patriarca simplemente asintió (telepáticamente), aunque su rostro hasta ese momento calmo se había transformado al escuchar el pedido del francés. Shion siempre recordaba que aquel joven era, en determinados aspectos de su personalidad, idéntico a su camarada en el siglo XVIII, Dégel. Uno de esos aspectos era que, precisamente, ambos detestaban estorbar a los demás a menos que fuese extremadamente necesario. Por otra parte, Camus –así como la gran mayoría de los Santos- nunca dejaba a la diosa fuera de lo que necesitara discutir con él. No estaba seguro por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento respecto de lo que fuera que el galo quería decirle. Ante la pregunta de la mujer de cabello lila respecto de si se encontraba bien, el hombre simplemente sonrió y, tomando gentilmente su mano, le informó que Acuario solicitaba la presencia de ambos en Libra, a pedido de su discípulo Mū.

-Vamos entonces, mí estimado Patriarca…

-Mi bella Señora…

Por supuesto pasaron escasos segundos hasta que Shion y Saori finalmente se presentaran en Libra. En ese momento, sin embargo, el Patriarca se percató de que la persona que lo había informado del llamado de Aries estaba ausente en la sala. Por un momento se alarmó recordando el pedido que le hiciera antes de cerrar el contacto anteriormente. Sin embargo, el leve atisbo de terror que intentaba asomarse en su semblante se esfumó al verle salir de uno de los dormitorios de Libra con su hijo de 4 años de la mano. Émery abrió inmensamente sus jades al ver al hombre a quien muy raras veces veía por el simple hecho de que raras veces abandonaba Acuario. Su acompañante femenina le era más familiar sin embargo. De hecho, estaba acostumbrado a que su madre Liliwen se juntara en las tardes a tomar el té con la diosa y varias de sus 'tías'. El hombre de cabellera carmesí alzó al niño y se inclinó saludando a sus superiores para luego pedir autorización al dueño de casa para retirarse, admitiendo que sinceramente necesitaba 'prepararse' antes de la audiencia que le había pedido. Sin poder evitarlo, Mū y Lydia arquearon sus cejas, preguntándose para sí si no se quedaría a escuchar lo que deseaban informarles. Mientras que el lemuriano no pensaba objetar nada, sin embargo, su esposa no pudo resistir el impulso de encarar literalmente al pelirrojo (aun pasando por sobre su diosa, su Patriarca y dos Santos Dorados) y dijo, con dientes apretados y en un tono _peligrosamente alto:_

 _-N'étais-vous pas celui qui se vantait de ne jamais manquer de respect à une femme?_

 _-C'est à cause de mon respect envers toi et ma femme que je pars, Lydia… Je ne supporte plus de voir une personne que je ne reverrai peut-être plus jamais dans les yeux en ce moment…_ Y permíteme recordarte algo. No olvides que hasta que tu maestro o el Patriarca si algo llegase a ocurrir con él decida lo contrario, eres _solo una aprendiza_ en este lugar… ¡Hazte y hazles el favor a Afrodita, a tu esposo y tus hermanos, en especial a ellos y respeta tu sitio por amor a Atenea!-. Dicho aquello se retiró sosteniendo a Émery firmemente contra su pecho. Ninguno sinceramente necesitó analizar demasiado para darse cuenta de que al pelirrojo le había dolido mucho más sus palabras hacia la mujer griega que las palabras de esta hacia él. Tanto así que, mientras que antaño ocultar su pesar le hubiera resultado extremadamente sencillo gracias a su _entrenado estoicismo_ , en ese momento su propio _cuerpo_ lo estaba delatando, puesto que le temblaban los hombros. Como si estuviese conteniendo lágrimas. Odiaba con todo el dolor del alma insultar (por más sutil que la ofensa fuera) a una mujer. Y Lydia era probablemente una de las que más detestaba insultar o subestimar de modo alguno. Nunca había entendido por qué –quizá se debiera a su relación directa con nada menos que _cuatro de sus camaradas-_ pero aquella mujer que apenas y superaba por escasos meses a Atenea en edad era una de las pocas que, justamente junto a la diosa, Marín y Shaina le inspiraba _respeto._

Una doncella de aproximadamente la misma edad que Atenea y también de origen griego, tan alta como Shaina aunque tan esbelta y bella como Afrodita de Piscis, de larga y lacia cabellera rubí con hebras plateadas, tez morena y ojos castaños-rojizos vestida en un hermoso y sencillo peplo de tela fina –aunque no transparente- color ocre con sandalias bajas atadas a la altura de la pantorrilla dejó la bandeja en la que acababa de servir el té del Patriarca tan pronto como se percató de un Cosmos agresivo acercándose a la biblioteca del Templo donde se encontraba. Liara era consciente de que Camus de Acuario se presentaría a esa hora puesto que el propio Shion la había informado de ello. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el Cosmos de un Espectro era tan agresivo como aquel que sentía en ese instante, por lo que definitivamente no se trataba del francés. Ella misma, a pesar de no estar recibiendo entrenamiento como Saintia poseía un Cosmos similar al de Acuario aunque, por obvias razones, mucho más débil; era, además, de Piscis. Cuando notó no solo el aumento amenazador de aquel Cosmos sino los golpes en la puerta que siguieron a ese hecho se aterró sin poder evitar dejar escapar un grito casi desgarrador. El cual fue muy sutilmente acallado por una mano delgada y revestida en un guante dorado apenas cubriendo su boca, seguida de la voz de su dueño pidiéndole, en _eslavo_ que permaneciera en calma. Liara no iba a cuestionar al hombre de pie tras ella cómo se había dado cuenta de que, aunque helena, el griego no era su lengua nativa. No obstante, Camus respondió de la única forma en que lo consideró prudente para no atraer la atención de quien aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta. En su propia lengua eslava y a través de su Cosmos ' _Digamos que tengo el honor de conocer personalmente a aquella a quien te enorgulleces de haber llamado tu madre… Eliza, Saintia de Plata de Corona Australis…' 'Entiendo… no corresponde sin embargo a una doncella preguntar cómo es que la conoce… Por lo pronto, maestro Camus… Muchas gracias. Ahora debe ir donde el Maestro Shion; lo está esperando…'_ Sintió al hombre tras ella soltarla lentamente aunque, antes de poder voltear hacia donde se encontraba el Patriarca, la puerta de la biblioteca voló literalmente en pedazos luego de una explosión de Cosmos que los empujó a ambos violentamente hacia atrás. Acuario encendió automáticamente su Cosmos y, con un Polvo de Diamantes consiguió empujar la puerta de madera a un costado antes de que esta diera de lleno en el rostro de Liara. Seguido de ello alzó sus rubíes a la ahora visible figura de la persona aguardando al otro lado, con su propio Cosmos encendido quizá a una intensidad dos veces mayor que la del galo. Los ojos de Liara se abrieron desmesuradamente al percatarse de que recordaba a la _mujer_ allí presente. Y más aun al percatarse de que no era en realidad la dueña de aquel Cosmos agresivo que continuaba agigantándose. De hecho, la mujer se percató del mismo y, volviendo su mirada rojiza al hombre de pie detrás de Liara murmuró:

- _Kamil, mon fils… Tu dois partir avec cette dame maintenant. Crois-moi; je vais m'occuper de cette menace…_

 _-Comme vous voulais, Maîtresse Katja. Mais attention à ce Cosmos. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous avez connu une fois…_ -. No bien hubo terminado de decir aquello y para absoluto horror de ambas mujeres (aunque la segunda intentó ocultarlo) se arqueó ligeramente hacia atrás con su mano en la espalday dejó escapar un grito ahogado al darse cuenta de que no podía respirar. Como si tuviera una o varias costillas rotas y estas le estuviesen perforando el pulmón. Apretó los dientes. Ya no lo soportaba, el oxígeno comenzaba a volverse escaso hasta que finalmente cedió y se desmayó. Sin embargo, extrañamente nunca dejó ir a la doncella, a quien sostenía aferrada contra su pecho. En ese instante, la aparente intrusa se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló frente a la joven. Era una mujer no solo tan hermosa y de facciones tan _delicadas_ como las de Atenea sino físicamente idéntica de pies a cabeza al Santo de Acuario. Su cabellera carmesí estaba recogida en una cola alta con algunas hebras delgadas enmarcando su rostro _perfectamente redondo_ , su tez era blanco marfil e incluso prístina y sus ojos rubíes. La mujer apoyó sus manos en los hombros de una temblorosa Liara e inmediatamente esta no solo dejó de temblar, sino que la mirada de sorpresa y terror en sus propios ojos rojos desapareció por completo. La mujer entonces alzó la mirada al hombre inconsciente y por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se encendieron con el mismo brillo escarlata que los ojos de Milo de Escorpio antes de utilizar su técnica. Acto seguido, murmuró lo que parecía una orden en ruso, luego de lo cual la Armadura de Acuario no solo se desprendió del cuerpo de Camus sino que vistió a aquella mujer casi como si en realidad hubiese sido _creada para ella._ Fue en ese instante en el que, por un lado, el galo abrió nuevamente los ojos y, además, Shion apareció en la habitación. El rubio lemuriano no pudo más que observar anonadado a su _vieja amiga._ El Santo Dorado por su parte se puso lentamente de pie al tiempo que ayudaba a Liara y finalmente también fijó la mirada rubí significativamente borrosa en los ojos igualmente rojos de aquella mujer con su habitual expresión estoica. Al verle ponerse de pie y en esa postura, la doncella no pudo evitar observar primero al Santo Dorado, luego al Patriarca y finalmente a la desconocida ahora vestida en la Armadura de Acuario. Katja finalmente volteó hacia la puerta y le preguntó al francés si había alguien que pudiera estar nuevamente tras la doncella que servía en su Templo. Si necesitaba confirmación respecto de a quién pertenecía ese Cosmos agresivo y cuál era su objetivo allí en ese instante obtuvo su respuesta.

-Ya no hay doncellas en mi Templo, o en cualquiera de los otros, Katja. Atenea prohibió que nos sirvieran desde hace ya diez años, desde que nos reviviera por última vez…-. Bajó la mirada a la joven delante de él y agregó –De hecho, Agnes, Liara e Irene son las únicas que sirven en este Templo. Respecto a la persona, a _las personas_ que residen en Acuario... _Ils sont ma famille; ma femme et notre fils unique… Le Cosmos que vous ressentez appartient bien à une femme envoyée il y a des années pour anéantir ma femme…_ -. Shion sabía perfectamente que aquella mujer intentaría averiguar hasta el último detalle de lo que el galo le había dicho. Después de todo, Katja (cuyo nombre era en realidad _Katerina_ ) era nada menos que su madre. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido una Saintia de Acuario a su debido tiempo –exactamente 50 años atrás a pesar de aparentar la misma juventud que Shion y Dokho- no había sido la maestra de su hijo sino de su única hija, una Saintia de Plata actualmente en Siberia Occidental, en los campos de entrenamiento de aquellas tierras en las que había obtenido Casiopea, su Armadura. Sin embargo y a pesar de que de alguna manera misteriosa había sobrevivido al pasar de los años, Camus no tenía conocimiento alguno de cómo lo había hecho exactamente. Sin embargo, el Patriarca también era plenamente consciente de que sus métodos para obtener respuestas no eran exactamente _ortodoxos._ Por lo tanto, antes de que Katja intentase siquiera formular la pregunta, el lemuriano literalmente ordenó a su Santo que regresara a su Templo.

- _Le ferais-tu affronter son ennemi sans arme? Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je porte Verseau…_

 _-_ No te preocupes por ello, Katja… -musitó nuevamente su hijo, sin un ápice de emoción en su voz –Creo no habértelo mencionado, pero mi esposa no es exactamente un _ser humano ordinario._ Quédate con el Patriarca; alertaré a Afrodita en caso de que esa mujer decida venir aquí…-. Sonrió de medio lado en un gesto que les resultó absolutamente inconfundible tanto a Shion como a la mujer eslava. Definitivamente, quienquiera que había entrado a Acuario (el lemuriano era consciente de quién se trataba) no encontraría lo que buscaba. Volvió la mirada al Santo Dorado quien solo dijo -Lo cual me temo que sucederá en minutos, ya que su 'objetivo' se ha marchado de Acuario… Quiero decir, _del Santuario…_

-¿Al Olimpo? –preguntó Shion, suponiendo que, de no hallarse en el Santuario, Liliwen probablemente habría ido donde su padre y su tía. Además, en ese instante se percató de que tampoco percibía el Cosmos de Atenea en sus aposentos donde se encontraba descansando. El de ojos rubíes sin embargo sacudió la cabeza y murmuró que, al parecer, habían encontrado un refugio más seguro en compañía de Hades y Perséfone puesto que se encontraban en los Elíseos. Sin embargo y por alguna razón que no comprendía, había dejado a Émery al cuidado de Afrodita y Evelyn.

-¿Has ido alguna vez al Hades con él?

-Todos allí a excepción de Arpía lo han visto, Maestro… -respondió el acuariano nuevamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro –Imagino que no debo explicarme respecto a Valentine…

-Oh no, hijo; ahórrate y ahórrame ese disgusto. Sin embargo, entiendo que Violate tampoco es _afín_ a los niños…-. Si algo semejante (especialmente en la situación actual) era posible, Camus no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente ante aquellas palabras. Era cierto, Arpía odiaba a los niños tanto como a la misma peste. Si toleraba a Lucy era simplemente porque era la hija de su _superior,_ Radamanthys de Wyvern y su esposa inglesa Victoria. Ahora y como para aumentar su _autodenominada_ tortura, también Minos de Grifo y su esposa italiana Aria tenían un hijo, Anders, un año mayor que Émery y dos más pequeño que Lucy. Solo Violate y Pandora no tenían hijos aun además de los soberanos del Inframundo. Los Dioses Gemelos, Hipnos y Tánatos junto a sus esposas Pasithea y Agatha probablemente nunca los tuvieran. En realidad, el Dios del Sueño tenía a los Oneiros.

Mientras tanto, Afrodita de Piscis estaba junto a su esposa Evelyn y al pequeño hijo de Camus en la habitación principal del Templo cuando percibió el Cosmos aproximándose de manera agresiva al mismo. A este le siguió la voz desafiante de una mujer exigiendo ver a la hija de Apolo y preguntando si la habrían ocultado allí, exclamando que podía sentir el Cosmos de su esposo en ese sitio. Evelyn volvió la mirada al niño recostado y profundamente dormido junto a ella en la cama y luego a su esposo, quien sin esperar a que esta formulase su pregunta, le explicó que temía que Fjore hubiera confundido el Cosmos (débil aun) del niño con el del Santo de Acuario, quien en realidad se encontraba en el Templo Patriarcal y, por otra parte, no portaba su Armadura. Se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y, llevándose una mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo, se preguntó por qué entonces tenía la impresión de que alguien en efecto estaba vistiendo Acuario. A lo que otra voz masculina cuyo dueño apareció en Piscis casi de la nada respondió preguntándole si verdaderamente no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más además del francés acompañaba a Shion. Y que esa persona, esa _mujer_ poseía un Cosmos tan frío como el de Behemoth sin siquiera ser un Espectro. Afrodita abrió inmensamente los ojos al darse cuenta de a quién se refería. Aunque, al igual que el resto de los Santos Dorados a excepción precisamente de Camus, Shaka y Mū la habían creído muerta. Incluso los propios Aiolos y Saga desconocían que estuviese efectivamente viva.

-¿A qué pudo haber regresado Katja, Virgo?

-Eso no debería preocuparte ahora, Piscis… -dijo el hombre de ojos cerrados al tiempo que tomaba al chico de 4 años en brazos –Los llevaré donde se encuentran la señorita y Liliwen… No te preocupes; no deberás atravesar _Cocytos_ en esta ocasión…

-Imagino que Hades creyó prudente que las mantuvieran lejos de su sobrino en el Olimpo… -dijo el sueco, a lo que el rubio asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro sereno y estoico.

Por otra parte, madre e hijo se dirigían hacia el Templo de Acuario, con la intención de atravesar Piscis sin siquiera detenerse a solicitar autorización para ello, luego de que Shaka les informara que se habían marchado y el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Sin embargo al llegar se dieron cuenta de que el Doceavo Templo no solo estaba ocupado, sino que su único habitante no era exactamente bienvenido. Inmediatamente la primera reacción de Camus fue detener a Katja interponiendo su brazo izquierdo extendido delante de ella y pedirle que permaneciera tras él, a pesar de saber que no portaba Armadura Dorada y que, por lo tanto, era vulnerable a cualquier ataque de esa mujer. Aunque no supo cómo puesto que no conocía ni a la mujer delante de ellos ni por supuesto sus habilidades, la Saintia de mirada rubí sacudió la cabeza e instintivamente le devolvió su Armadura. Camus simplemente asintió sin siquiera devolverle la mirada a Katja sino que, por el contrario, encendió rápidamente su Cosmos. Acción que ella imitó. Podía no poseer armadura que la protegiera. Sin embargo, aun a pesar de ello su poder era similar al de su hijo. Aquello había sido lo que en realidad les había ayudado no solo a ella sino a otros dos Santos –ambos hombres- a sobrevivir de la manera en que lo hicieran Dokho y Shion. Estos eran los _maestros de Milo de Escorpio y Saga de Géminis,_ Teseo y Paris. Ambos helenos y actualmente de más de siete décadas aunque, al igual que ella, apenas tres en apariencia.

Todos en el Santuario, incluso las Saintias en el Recinto percibieron el combate que estaba sucediendo en las Doce Casas. Este se había trasladado para ese entonces a Acuario, luego de que Katja sellara la entrada a Piscis ante la ausencia de su custodio y la esposa de este con un Ataúd de Hielo para que, en caso de que Fjore no estuviese sola (lo cual era más que probable), su escolta no llegara al Templo Principal. Las primeras en responder al llamado tácito –aunque no exactamente _desesperado_ \- de Camus fueron Lena, Shaina y Marín, quienes se encontraban en Virgo, Leo y el Coliseo respectivamente. Luego acudieron los Santos Dorados de Géminis, Leo, Libra y Sagitario. En el caso del primero fue Saga quien decidió ir a auxiliar a su amigo, mientras que su gemelo menor permaneció en el Templo con sus familias. Eventualmente, Kanon pidió a Aiolos que le llevase a su esposa Sofía y sus mellizos Carina y Markus. A lo que el heleno no pudo negarse. Reunidos justamente en Sagitario, el Templo más cercano a Acuario, el chino de ojos jades informó al pelirrojo que ellos se encargarían de cubrir los restantes Templos, a lo que Camus respondió, a través de su Cosmos y mientras intentaba detener a su oponente de avanzar hacia Piscis ' _Gracias, maestro. Por favor, alguien debe sacar a Mavri, Cathy, Lena y Sai de Escorpio y Virgo… Ya no puedo… No puedo sentir el Cosmos de Milo y Lena y Shaka está combatiendo a los soldados solo…' 'No te preocupes por nosotros, Camus…'_ intervino precisamente el heleno del Octavo Templo _'Mi esposa, Lena y nuestros hijos están con Marín y June… Yo estoy en Aries; iré con Lydia a Virgo tan pronto como haya reparado Escorpio y Piscis… Afro la dejó aquí con su discípula cuando debió marcharse…'_ Un suspiro de inconfundible alivio fue toda la respuesta de parte de su mejor amigo. Aunque el de cabello azul marino sinceramente no esperaba algo más 'elaborado'.

La batalla pareció haber alcanzado su momento culminante luego de que, luego de que los enemigos se deshicieran de la mayor entre los acuarianos, el hombre vestido en Armadura Dorada (también significativamente malherido) finalmente le lanzó tal cual hiciera frente a Cygnus su Ejecución de Aurora a una Fjore completamente _indefensa._ Sin embargo ambos –el pelirrojo y la guerrera de hielo- parecieron percatarse segundos antes de ese ataque que alguien más había tomado parte en el mismo. El francés observó al tiempo que se inclinaba levemente hacia adelante y con ambas manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento como el cuerpo de la mujer frente a él parecía _arder en llamas azules._ Como si aquello no fuese lo suficientemente curioso, debajo de estas su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escarcha que las llamas parecían no tocar. Agitado e incapaz de hablar con claridad, lo único que fue capaz de esbozar fue un débil ' _Liliwen, ma chèrie… c'était toi?'_ Finalmente cayó pesadamente apoyando su rodilla y su mano izquierda en el helado mármol de su Templo. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en hallar el Cosmos de su esposa. Para su sorpresa no pudo encontrarlo allí en el Santuario. Eso solo significaba una cosa. De alguna manera, lo había ayudado desde el Inframundo donde se encontraba junto a Hades y su esposa. Y en ese instante se le ocurrió que probablemente justamente el Señor del Inframundo había tenido algo que ver en ello. Pero su estado cada vez más débil le impidió siquiera pensar en averiguarlo. Había algo más importante que hacer en ese instante, aunque en ello se fuera no solo el último ápice de Cosmos en su cuerpo, sino también su _vida._ Levantándose a duras penas se dirigió hacia donde yacía una absolutamente irreconocible Fjore, con sus ojos azules abiertos aunque vacíos y alzó su brazo izquierdo encendiendo nuevamente su Cosmos. Se sintió casi _desfallecer_ a medida que aumentaba su Cosmos para hacer su Ataúd de Hielo aunque, antes de caer y como si hubiese surgido de la nada sintió un par de brazos sosteniéndolo por la cintura y una voz masculina, griega y _juvenil_ murmurar que él lo ayudaría. Camus no respondió siquiera con un movimiento de su cabeza. Necesitaba terminar aquello o no estaba seguro de poder soportar el agotamiento y el dolor que comenzaban a apoderarse rápida y _despiadadamente_ de él. Kostas era plenamente consciente de ello. Su propio Cosmos a esas alturas se había desarrollado lo suficiente como para percibir esas cosas y, además, era no solo el hijo sino también el discípulo de dos de los Santos más poderosos del Santuario. Con _inmensurable esfuerzo,_ el acuariano consiguió finalmente sellar a aquella mujer dentro de su Ataúd. Ahora solo restaba que fuera recluida a un sitio donde nadie pudiese alcanzarla e intentar revivirla. Si es que primero lograban destruir aquella maciza tumba de hielo. Finalmente e incapaz de sostenerse en pie cayó hacia atrás. Kostas, lejos de asustarse siquiera, simplemente apoyó su mano en el pálido rostro galo y murmuró:

-Descanse, Maestro Camus… Estaré aquí con mi maestro cuando despierte…-. El chico obviamente no esperaba respuesta por parte del mayor. Por ello le sorprendió inmensamente que, mientras lo levantaba lenta y cuidadosamente del suelo, el hombre dijera:

-Has… has sido muy valiente hijo… Gracias… _Tes parents et ton maître… doivent être fiers… de toi…_ -. Escupió algunas gotas de sangre luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras y finalmente se desmayó.

 _Despertó de un salto, era ya noche e inmediatamente giró el rostro de un lado a otro de la habitación a pesar de que esta estaba en penumbras. Nuevamente había tenido esa pesadilla que lo había estado asediando desde que naciera su hijo. Y la misma tenía que ver justamente con el pequeño Émery y con una vieja enemiga tanto de él como de su esposa Liliwen. Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente aterrador más allá de sus protagonistas era lo que sucedía en la misma. Es decir, aquella guerrera de hielo_ mataba a su hijo frente a sus ojos _mientras que él, su camarada Dorado de Tauro y Seiya de Pegaso yacían casi inconscientes a un costado del Salón de Batallas de Acuario. Por otra parte, en el extremo opuesto del mismo, la madre del pequeño y Atenea estaban apoyadas contra una pared, inconscientes y con las manos atadas con cadenas de hielo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al percibir el Cosmos de Acuario alterarse súbitamente. Aquella había sido la primera señal de lo que eventualmente sucediera en sus pesadillas. Giró apenas el rostro a su derecha y encontró a su esposa profundamente dormida, por lo que se levantó en absoluto silencio y, luego de revisar que Émery también estuviera dormido, se marchó. Segundos, tan solo segundos después fue el turno de la semidiosa de despertar, alertada por un único aunque agonizante grito por parte de su esposo. Al dirigirse hacia la sala, lo único que encontró fue el cuerpo inerte de este. Sus ojos cerrados estaban bañados en lágrimas, mientras que su mano derecha presionaba con fuerza una herida sangrante en su abdomen, provocada por una daga de hielo que aun permanecía incrustada en el frío metal dorado de la Armadura de Acuario…_

-No. Camus no puedes rendirte aun… Te lo ruego, amigo… _Ce ne sera pas ta femme et ton fils qui regretteront ta perte…_ _Nous allons tous…_ -. Si alguno de los miembros de la Orden de Atenea había imaginado algo semejante, no era Milo, ni siquiera Aiolia de Leo quien estaba prácticamente _rogando_ por la vida de su camarada. Era en realidad el custodio siciliano de Cáncer, Máscara Mortal. A su lado e intentando calmar la fiebre del acuariano se encontraba su esposa Fátima. La morena egipcia había abierto la ventana de la habitación principal del Onceavo Templo, puesto que aquella era una mañana _tolerablemente fresca_ y había considerado prudente que el aire ayudase al francés teniendo en cuenta que no podría obviamente utilizar su propio Cosmos. Ni siquiera estaba _consciente_ para hacerlo en primer lugar. Al cabo de al menos una hora sin embargo, el pelirrojo abrió sus rubíes visiblemente cristalinos y no pudo evitar _gritar desesperadamente_ cuando al intentar incorporarse –en su posición recostada- sintió un dolor agudo e intenso en el brazo derecho desde la muñeca hasta la articulación del hombro. Casi como si hubieran intentado _arrancárselo por completo._ La mujer egipcia apoyó su mano en el área dolorida y la alejó automáticamente al darse cuenta de que esta lucía (y se sentía) como si la hubieran _incinerado._

-La mujer que enfrentó Camus es una guerrera de hielo. Sin embargo, a diferencia del daño que pueda causar un ataque de Acuario, los de esa mujer son absolutamente diferentes…

-Espera… -lo detuvo Fátima, observándolo con sus ojos verdes olivo abiertos de par en par –No… Por favor dime que no hablas en serio…

- _La… la glace de Fjore peut brûler… deux fois plus qui le Verseau, Fatima… Elle avait gâché, littéralement entaché les mains et les pieds de…_ _Liliwen quand… Apollo l'amenée ici…_ Destruir Acuario le sería absolutamente sencillo… Ya lo hizo una vez, créeme…-. Dejó escapar otro grito de dolor, esta vez más _escalofriante_ incluso para el propio siciliano hasta que finalmente sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Y esta vez ya no despertó.

Fue Hyōga, discípulo de Acuario y no Katja, su madre quien encerró el cuerpo inerte aunque sorpresivamente intacto –es decir, su tez no había perdido su natural y prístina palidez- de su maestro en lo que sería su lugar de reposo hasta que hallaran la manera de revivirle nuevamente. En realidad, tanto Shion como Katja sabían a ciencia cierta cuál era el método. Y este requería de la sangre de la mujer rusa y de alguien que, nacido bajo su mismo signo, hubiese habitado o residiera actualmente en el Hades. Cuando el ahora Santo Dorado de Acuario –a instancias de la propia Saintia- le transmitió aquello a Atenea y a la propia esposa de su maestro, Liliwen respondió que no recordaba más acuarianos en Hades que Behemoth y Arpía. Pero que no creía a este último capaz de tal sacrificio en nombre de Atenea. De ningún sacrificio, si debía ser honesta. Una voz masculina y griega salpicada de sarcasmo asintió verbalmente a sus palabras, agregando que el lugarteniente de Wyvern no era capaz siquiera de la virtud de la _compasión_ a diferencia de su camarada, lugarteniente y consorte de Aiacos de Garuda. E incluso de su propio superior, aunque este fuera en realidad escorpiano.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a acompañarnos a Antenora, Escorpio? –preguntó entonces Katja, a lo que Milo respondió que no los hubiera interrumpido en caso contrario. Sin embargo, agregó, alguien más los acompañaría y escoltaría hasta la entrada a Antenora. Antes de que pudiese explicarse más profundamente sin embargo, una voz masculina potente y que denotaba evidente autoridad se hizo escuchar en toda la sala. A esta le siguió la presencia de su dueño en compañía justamente de la persona de quien hablaban y su habitual escolta femenina. En otras palabras, eran el dios Hades, Pandora y Violate de Behemoth. Ninguno llevaba sapuri sino que el hombre vestía su túnica negra con destellos azulados y detalles en dorado y la lugarteniente de Antenora sus ropas de entrenamiento completamente negras. Inmediatamente los escarlatas de Behemoth y las amatistas de Pandora se posaron (sin demostrar emoción aparente) en el inmenso ataúd que guardaba el cuerpo del Santo de Acuario para luego hacerlo en el hombre ahora envestido en dicha Armadura Dorada.

-Atenea… -dijo Hades, llamando la atención de su sobrina. Cuando la tuvo, el dios continuó en un tono calmo aunque severo –No puedo permitir a uno de tus guerreros sacrificar su sangre… Si es un Acuario lo que necesitas, Behemoth estará honrada de serte útil en lo que desees…

-Solo he de advertirle, _Dame Athena…_ -dijo la mujer Espectro luego de asegurarse de que su amo había terminado de hablar –Si Acuario, y me refiero tanto a la Armadura como al Templo, ha escogido ya a quien se precie digno de ellos, creo que no debo explicarme respecto de cómo habrá de regresar _Camus…_

 _-Tant que notre enfant est à l'entraînement, Cygnus sera le Saint d'Or du Verseau, Behemoth…_ -fue la respuesta de la semidiosa, a lo que las dos mujeres Espectro y Hades asintieron. Finalmente, Hyōga murmuró que necesitarían en primer lugar de Dokho de Libra o de su amigo y Santo de Dragón, Shiryu para destruir el Ataúd con una de las espadas de su Armadura Dorada. Sorprendida, la madre de Camus preguntó cómo sabía eso, a lo que el siberiano respondió que, años atrás y en una batalla allí en el Santuario, su maestro lo había encerrado en el Templo de Libra. Luego de ello, Shiryu lo había liberado utilizando precisamente esa arma entre las doce con las que estaba dotada Libra. Katja no se atrevió sin embargo a cuestionarle cómo había sobrevivido a prácticamente morir congelado.

- _Deva, moya lyubovnitsa…_ Un joven nacido bajo el signo de Virgo sacrificó su vida para salvar la mía… Supongo que ha de saber que, para un Acuario, una deuda de esa magnitud es imperdonable…

-Por supuesto, hijo… Yo misma le debo la vida de mis hijos a aquel a quien he llamado mi hermano… Mi _mejor amigo…_

 _-Anteo de Leo…_ -dijo Shion –El padre de Aiolos y Aiolia. Él murió al nacer Sabrina… Y, si mal no lo recuerdo, trajo a Camus aquí cuando solo tenía 7 años. Acababa de recibir Acuario…-. La mujer asintió, luego de lo cual sus rubíes nuevamente se posaron en los azules cristalinos del hombre siberiano y volvió a asentir, preguntándole dónde podría hallar a Dokho o a su amigo. Hyōga echó un último vistazo al ataúd en que estaba encerrado su maestro, luego volvió la mirada al Patriarca, a Atenea y a sus invitados del Inframundo y pidió autorización para ir en busca del hombre chino. Shion era plenamente consciente de que el Santo de Acuario no tenía deseos de alejarse de su maestro, por lo que simplemente le sonrió benévolamente para luego responder que él mismo convocaría a Dokho. Aunque dudaba que el Santo chino no se hubiera dado cuenta ya de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y, en efecto, Dokho estaba al tanto de ello. Se encontraba junto a Shaka en el Templo de Virgo. Al escuchar lo que había sucedido, el rubio hindú abrió sus ojos turquesas e inmediatamente deshizo su postura meditativa, ofreciéndose a teletransportarlo hacia el Templo Patriarcal. Por un instante el chino de ojos jades estuvo a punto de recordarle que el Cosmos de Atenea protegiendo las Doce Casas impedía que pudiesen hacer uso de su telekinesia. Sin embargo, en ese instante se percató de que la barrera impuesta por la diosa ya no estaba. Probablemente porque tanto ella como Shion imaginaban que Shaka intentaría utilizar sus poderes. Volviendo la mirada al hombre detrás de él, quien nuevamente tenía los ojos cerrados, su Cosmos encendido y estaba sentado en posición de loto asintió, haciéndole saber que estaba listo para cuando deseara teletransportarlos. Shaka asintió solemnemente e inmediatamente elevó su Cosmos, cubriéndolos a ambos hasta que desaparecieron del Templo de Virgo. Reaparecieron en el Templo Patriarcal y el oriental bicentenario de cabello castaño casi dio un _salto sorprendido_ al ver la presencia femenina por demás familiar que acompañaba a su viejo amigo, su Diosa, los Santos de Escorpio y Cygnus, así como a Hades y su escolta femenina, Pandora y Violate de Behemoth. Nuevamente se sorprendió cuando justamente fijó por escasos segundos la mirada jade en el hombre siberiano y se percató de que este no portaba su Armadura de Bronce sino que, por el contrario, portaba la _Armadura Dorada de Acuario._ Finalmente y con un gesto casi acusador en sus jades aun atónitos, se dirigió a su mejor amigo durante más de 200 años y dijo:

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí, Shion? Imagino que sabes tan bien como yo que estos muchachos merecen nuestras Armaduras incluso más que nosotros. No obstante y si mal no lo recuerdo…

-Ustedes pidieron expresamente a Atenea y el Patriarca que no regresáramos a menos que nuestra ayuda fuera necesaria… -dijo seriamente el joven siberiano, para luego volver la mirada a la madre de su maestro e inclinar respetuosamente su cabeza –Temo que entonces dejaré esto en sus manos, Maestro Dokho…-. Finalmente alzó la mirada a Hades y Violate, ambos ligeramente más altos que él y murmuró –En cuanto a ustedes, les agradeceré eternamente su ayuda… Antiguas enemistades aparte, les estaré _inmensamente agradecido. Y en deuda contigo, Behemoth…_ _J'imagine que mon maître doit vous avoir mentionné plusieurs fois qu'aucun Verseau ne se pardonnerait s'il ne payait pas une dette en temps voulu…_

 _-Bien sûr que je souhaite cela, Cygnus…_ Pero, en primer lugar, debes saber que yo tampoco me permitiría abandonar a un hombre a quien he aprendido a _respetar como un camarada…_ -. A diferencia de su maestro y aunque actualmente estuviese ocupando su lugar, el ruso era un hombre incapaz de ocultar sus emociones. Por lo tanto, no pudo evitar abrir enormemente sus ojos aun más cristalinos debido a las lágrimas al escuchar a la mujer Espectro. Sin embargo recuperó rápidamente la compostura e, inclinándose nuevamente ante ellos se retiró. Antes de lo cual encendió su Cosmos de un pálido tono dorado, haciendo que la Armadura Dorada no solo se desprendiera de su cuerpo sino que se ensamblara a un costado del ataúd en que descansaba su dueño.

El galo abrió sus rubíes completamente _desprovistos de visión_ e inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío atravesarle de pies a cabeza. No estaba seguro de dónde se hallaba exactamente, pero podía percibir con absoluta claridad que, a diferencia del frío que normalmente cubría su Templo, Acuario en aquel sitio el ambiente era por el contrario _tolerablemente cálido._ Recordaba que, entre los restantes once Templos, tres en particular poseían esa clase de aura que, además de tolerable, le resultaba en extremo _relajante._ Dos de ellos eran custodiados por Santos asiáticos y originarios de la región del Himalaya; es decir, Aries y Virgo. El tercero era custodiado por uno de los cinco helenos; Leo. Se percató al cabo de unos minutos de que se hallaba efectivamente en este último Templo y en compañía tanto de su custodio Aiolia como de su esposa Marín, además de una tercera persona a quien en principio no pudo identificar. Hasta que la oyó preguntarle si podía moverse. Camus asintió y comenzó a incorporarse con ayuda de la Saintia, luego de lo cual alzó sus rubíes completamente ciegos a los jades de Lydia y admitió con lo que pareció un tono _apologético_ que sinceramente no la hubiera reconocido si no hubiera hablado. Tosió al percibir que estaba forzando demasiado la voz y Marín rápidamente le tendió un vaso de agua. En ese instante y aun a pesar de que no podía ver (aun no comprendía el por qué), se percató de que llevaba puesta aun la Armadura de Acuario. Pero esta no era _Dorada_ aunque, por alguna razón que le era absolutamente desconocida, no se sentía exactamente como la primera vez que había utilizado ese sapuri. Es decir, no parecía que fuera en realidad una armadura del Hades.

-Probablemente te resulte aun más difícil creer _quién hizo posible eso…_ -dijo el heleno de Leo –En primer lugar debes saber que permaneciste aproximadamente _un mes_ en ese estado luego de que Dokho destruyera el Ataúd en el que estabas… Supongo que no debo explicarte quién pudo haberte encerrado…-. Los ojos de Camus se abrieron aun más al escucharlo. Sí, por supuesto que lo imaginaba. Y no estaba pensando realmente en Katja puesto que, hasta donde recordaba, su propio maestro nunca le había enseñado esa técnica. Dejó escapar una exclamación que casi sonó como un susurro debido a que apenas y podía hablar aun. Sin embargo llamó la atención de sus tres acompañantes de todos modos y el Santo de Leo le preguntó si había sucedido algo. A lo que Camus solo respondió pronunciando el nombre de su discípulo. Aquello fue suficiente sin embargo para que sus amigos supieran qué quería decir.

-Él fue quien te encerró, así es… Pero imagino que no vas a creer quién te asistió después de ello… Alguna vez mencionaste que Shaka estaría orgulloso de su sucesor, ¿verdad? Déjame decirte que sinceramente orgulloso es un _eufemismo._ Y no es solo Shaka…

- _Andromède à utiliser son Cosmo pour me décongeler moi aussi? Cet… Cet homme est fou… Il doit y avoir un moyen pour moi de le rembourser…_

 _-_ No podría aceptarlo, Acuario… -dijo justamente el hombre de cabello verde claro. Este estaba descendiendo desde Virgo y, al escuchar la conversación entre los otros tres Santos, se detuvo en la sala principal de Leo. Nadie por supuesto se atrevió a reprocharle que no se hubiera anunciado como debían hacerlo al ingresar en un Templo ajeno. A ninguno de los ocupantes del Quinto Templo le molestaba en absoluto la presencia del muchacho oriental. Instantáneamente se percataron de un detalle que habían ignorado al ingresar Shun. Este estaba vistiendo la Armadura Dorada de Virgo. Aunque era sabido que, desde que Shaka tomara a Christoffer como su aprendiz, el Santo de Andrómeda había decidido que fuera el joven finés quien sucediera al hindú. El joven de 25 años entonces se acercó al sofá en el que Aiolia había recostado a su amigo y apoyó su mano sobre los ojos de este. Camus los cerró casi instintivamente al darse cuenta de que estos parecieron _arder_ , a pesar de que aquella sensación solo duró escasos segundos. Fue allí cuando Shun le pidió que los abriera. El galo así lo hizo, sin entender aun qué estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de ello al notar que nuevamente podía ver, aunque no con claridad. Parpadeó repetidas veces asumiendo que necesitaba aclararse la vista y, efectivamente, ese era el caso. Suspiró evidentemente aliviado y volvió la mirada al joven a su lado, preguntándole si había ocurrido algo con Shaka.

-Entiendo a qué viene realmente tu pregunta, Camus… -dijo el menor con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro –Probablemente Aiolia te haya mencionado que permaneciste _inconsciente_ durante un mes. Sin embargo, no estuviste aquí en Grecia durante el mismo, sino en _Antenora._ Imagino que sabes qué significa eso…

-Un día aquí es un año en el infierno… Espera, ¿quieres decir que…?

-Solo les tomó _una hora terrestre_ a Behemoth y a Shun revivirte… -intervino por primera vez Marín. El francés notó aun a pesar de su visión algo borrosa que la Saintia de Plata no llevaba ya su máscara. Y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Asintió, permitiendo a la mujer oriental continuar con su explicación, lo cual ella agradeció con una sonrisa -Respecto a tu sapuri, Hades no permitió a Mū repararlo, sino que lo hizo él mismo. Y, como sabes, a diferencia de Atenea que posee un cuerpo humano y, por lo tanto, nació bajo un signo y una afiliación elemental determinados, él es un ser _plenamente divino…_

-Además… -concluyó Shun –Hay algo más que debes saber. Durante la batalla perdiste no solo una inmensa cantidad de Cosmos sino de _sangre…_ Ahora no solo posees una Armadura Divina sino que incluso tu sangre es la misma que la de Liliwen…

-E imagino que debo agradecerle por ello a Hades… -dijo el acuariano sin que su rostro mostrara el menor atisbo ni de sorpresa ni de temor. Aunque sus ojos y su boca se abrieron apenas levemente cuando Aiolia respondió que tanto Hades como Atenea, así como él mismo, Hyōga y Milo habían dado su sangre, admitiendo que, de no haber perecido debido a haber agotado completamente su Cosmos, lo hubiera hecho por _desangramiento._ Decir que en ese instante el galo estaba sorprendido hubiera sido un completo eufemismo. Sinceramente y si era cuestionado al respecto en ese preciso instante, Camus no hubiera podido describir lo que pasaba por su mente ni menos aun cómo se sentía. Creía haber escuchado y comprendido perfectamente que su amigo le estaba diciendo, en otras palabras, que era algo así como un _Santo inmortal._ O cuanto menos extremadamente similar a Shaka de Virgo. Sin él darse cuenta siquiera y probablemente producto de la confusión emocional en que se hallaba, su Cosmos literalmente _explotó más que simplemente arder._ Y este aun era, como de alguna manera esperaban e imaginaban que fuera, _dorado_ excepto que ligeramente más pálido. Aquel destello sin embargo solo duró escasos minutos, aunque fueron suficientes para que una delgada capa de escarcha cubriese por completo el mármol del piso de la sala principal de Leo. Finalmente el Santo de Acuario alzó la mirada a su amigo y al muchacho vestido en la Armadura de Virgo y sonrió apenas levemente para luego dirigirse a Shun.

-No voy a pedirte que lo hagas ahora, ni en el corto plazo, pero sinceramente necesito pedirte que me acompañes a Antenora… Por lo pronto solo puedo decirles una cosa… _Je serai toujours reconnaissant à vous tous pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et je promets que vos efforts ne seront pas vains…_ -. Los Santos solo pudieron asentir como respuesta. En efecto, los ojos castaños de la pelirroja oriental estaban empañados en lágrimas. Lágrimas que fueron rápida aunque _sutilmente_ removidas por la mano delgada, pálida y, en ese instante, _cálida_ del hombre francés, quien sonrió y murmuró:

-Imagino que alguien a quien ambos estimamos profundamente no querría verte así. Y no me refiero exactamente al hombre a tu derecha…

-Y no olvides a alguien que sirve a tu estimada _Artemisa…_ -dijo Aiolia, al comprender que Camus hablaba del Santo de Bronce de Pegaso, antiguo discípulo de Marín. Lejos de molestarse puesto que había comprendido perfectamente el comentario de su amigo, el Santo pelirrojo simplemente asintió. De hecho y como si acabara de recordar algo, Camus musitó casi para sí que no los había visto últimamente. Ni a Tōma, el hermano menor de Marín y Ángel de Artemisa ni a la propia hermana gemela de Apolo. A lo que Shun respondió que los gemelos estaban en camino en compañía de Liliwen y Émery, por lo que imaginaba que el muchacho portador de la Armadura de Ícaro los acompañaría también, puesto que rara vez dejaba sola a su ama.

-Es Sagitario… -dijo Marín riendo sutilmente –Y, como si no fuera suficiente casualidad, nació el 1° de Diciembre…

-El mismo día que Seiya… -concluyó el acuariano con un gesto pensativo en su rostro. Luego miró fijamente a la Saintia de Aquila y preguntó –Dime que no fue casualidad que te lo asignara a ti…-. Que la mujer no respondiera le bastó justamente como respuesta a su pregunta/afirmación. Minutos después, el francés agradeció nuevamente la ayuda de sus amigos y emprendió el camino al Templo Patriarcal. Imaginaba que, si los gemelos Apolo y Artemisa visitaban efectivamente el Santuario iría a ver a Atenea y Shion, por lo que estaba seguro que su esposa e hijo estarían también allí. Por otro lado, después de lo sucedido necesitaba también agradecer a su diosa y al Patriarca.

En el Templo Patriarcal no se encontraban solamente Apolo y su hermana Artemisa junto a los Ángeles de la Diosa de la Luna, Liliwen y Émery acompañando a Atenea, Shion y Dokho. También estaban allí los gemelos Saga y Kanon junto a sus respectivas esposas e hijos más pequeños. Solo estaba ausente Tora, la esposa del Santo de Libra. El mayor de los gemelos llevaba por supuesto la Armadura Dorada de Géminis, mientras que el menor llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros y una camisa de vestir color azul pálido con las mangas arremangadas a la altura de los codos. En realidad, Kanon y Satu acababan de llegar de la ciudad cuando el gemelo se dio cuenta de la compañía que tenía su diosa y decidió subir al Templo Patriarcal a ver qué ocurría. La pequeña reunión, llevada a cabo en la sala en la que Atenea acostumbraba desayunar, se vio interrumpida por la presencia de un Cosmos desconocido aunque a la vez extrañamente familiar tanto para los custodios del Tercer Templo como para Liliwen. El Patriarca, la diosa, sus hermanos y la mujer que permanecía respetuosamente alejada de la reunión no obstante sabían perfectamente de quién se trataba. Saga fue el primero en reaccionar a aquel Cosmos al percibir que definitivamente le era familiar, aunque al mismo tiempo este parecía significativamente más poderoso de lo que él recordaba al custodio de aquella constelación. Quien, por lo que recordaba, debía estar _muerto_ después de acabar con la antigua 'aliada' de la Diosa de la Luna. Antes de que nadie más pudiera hacer el menor movimiento, el hombre de cabellera medianoche pidió a los presentes que permaneciesen en la sala, murmurando que, si verdaderamente aquel Cosmos pertenecía a su camarada, entonces alguien había literalmente _profanado su tumba._ Y, en lo que a él respectaba, Hades había hecho las paces con el Santuario.

-Precisamente por ello es que estoy aquí, Géminis… -dijo finalmente y en el tono helado que el heleno le recordaba de cuando le servía como 'falso Patriarca' el Santo de Acuario –Si con profanar mi tumba te refieres a haberme liberado de mi propio Ataúd, entonces lamento informarte que deberías culpar de ello a Dokho. Y dudo que tú, un Géminis, se atreva tan solo a levantarle la voz… Tu antecesor no se hubiera atrevido ni siquiera después de años de encierro en la Isla Kanon… De la misma manera que mi propio antecesor no hubiera podido siquiera cuestionarle… Y no me refiero a ti, _moya krasivaya devushka… Devriez-vous vraiment vous cacher de ceux que vous avez vus bien avant moi, ma chére maman?_ Haznos el favor Katja…-. La mujer de apariencia idéntica a la del hombre vestido en el sapuri de Acuario finalmente se acercó a ellos e, inclinándose ante los invitados de Atenea, volvió la mirada rubí a la igualmente intensa de su hijo.

-Debo suponer que esa mujer Espectro tenía razón entonces… -dijo fríamente, lo cual lejos estuvo siquiera de intimidar al hombre frente a ella. Como tampoco a los dos gemelos de Géminis. Y menos aún a los dos gemelos _Olímpicos._ Por otro lado, Camus sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta del verdadero significado de la afirmación. Su propio mejor amigo le había cuestionado ya su lealtad a Atenea en dos ocasiones a falta de una. No permitiría que aquella mujer, que se había alejado del Santuario por más de una década le cuestionara. Menos aun cuando no creía merecer tal actitud. Sin embargo y puesto que era conocido por todos allí en el Santuario como un Santo poseedor de un inmenso _autocontrol_ , nadie esperaba que reaccionara de manera diferente a como lo hizo eventualmente. Es decir, más que responder violenta o al menos _vehementemente_ a las palabras de la mujer rusa, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y murmuró con un ligero tinte acusatorio en su voz que, si de verdad le apreciaba, debería estarle al menos agradecida a Hades y a su Espectro por lo que habían hecho por él, recordándole que el Señor del Inframundo ya no era enemigo del Santuario. Aunque, admitió, dos Espectros en particular aun conservaran esa postura contra los Santos.

-Déjame adivinar… -dijo la mujer, visiblemente más tranquila -¿Arpía y Rana? Si mal no lo recuerdo, nunca han sido exactamente _afines al Santuario_ …-. Camus asintió. Al cabo de unos minutos, giró ligeramente hacia el resto de los presentes e, inclinándose respetuosamente, pidió autorización a la diosa y el Patriarca para regresar a Acuario. A pesar de que él mismo se había presentado allí en primer lugar. Cuando este le fue concedido por Atenea, el galo de ojos rubíes volvió hacia Katja y preguntó en su habitual tono serio si deseaba permanecer en el Templo Patriarcal o si los acompañaría a él, a Liliwen y su pequeño hijo al Onceavo Templo. La mujer de cabello carmesí sonrió, admitiendo que sinceramente desearía pasar tiempo con su _nieto._ Camus, Liliwen y el propio Shion no pudieron evitar sonreír, luego de lo cual el Santo extendió la invitación al otro abuelo del pequeño y a la tía de su esposa. Es decir, Apolo y Artemisa. El dios pelirrojo de bellos ojos azules no pudo más que agradecer las intenciones del esposo de su hija, admitiendo que sinceramente no había nada que requiriese su regreso inmediato al Olimpo.

-Además, _mon Seigneur Apollo…_ -dijo el galo, justamente en su lengua paterna y mientras señalaba muy discretamente a Katja – _Si vous avez amené votre lyre, je dois vous dire que cette dame adore la musique et elle serait très honorée de vous écouter jouer…_

- _Et je serai très honoré de jouer pour quiconque souhaite l'écouter, Verseau_ …-. El dios luego giró hacia Atenea y el Patriarca y les sonrió, agradeciéndoles que permitiesen que él y Artemisa permanecieran en su Santuario. El lemuriano mayor asintió con una sonrisa, respondiendo que todo aquel que tuviera buenas intenciones, sin importar si era un Dios o un mortal era bienvenido allí y deseándoles una estancia agradable. Asumiendo que esta vez permanecerían junto a los tres Ángeles en el Templo que Atenea destinaba a sus invitados. Artemisa sin embargo sacudió la cabeza y explicó que solo Ícaro se quedaría ya que deseaba pasar tiempo con su hermana. Odiseo y Teseo regresarían al Olimpo al amanecer el día siguiente.

-Si necesitan ayuda, hágannoslo saber de inmediato… -dijeron los gemelos de Géminis, a lo que Odiseo asintió agradeciendo en su nombre y el de su compañero.

Aquella noche en el Templo en que se hospedaban los gemelos Olímpicos y su escolta hubo una velada en extremo agradable para todos sus asistentes. Entre los cuales se encontraban el resto de los Santos Dorados con sus esposas y las restantes dos Saintias. Es decir, aquellas que no tenían pareja al menos allí en el Santuario, Shaina y June. Apolo descubrió, para su más absoluto placer, que Katja no solo _disfrutaba de la música_ como le explicara su hijo sino que, en efecto, ella misma tocaba un instrumento. Aunque, a decir verdad, aquello era algo que incluso el propio Camus desconocía. Como si no fueran suficientes sorpresas, el Dios del Sol se encontró también con que la esposa de Milo de Escorpio era nada menos que una _violinista profesional._ De la misma manera que la Reina del Inframundo y esposa de su tío Hades, Perséfone (o su encarnación terrenal, Elizabeth Stewart) era flautista. E incluso esta última, escocesa y mejor amiga de Cathy no había querido perderse esa reunión. Especialmente desde que ya no necesitaba de la silla de ruedas para andar cuando regresaba a la Tierra. Apolo continuó observando a todos los asistentes hasta que se detuvo en la pequeña sentada sobre el regazo del Santo Dorado de Escorpio. Hasta donde recordaba, su hija le había mencionado que Milo tenía un hijo de unos cinco años de edad. Esa _niña_ parecía tener al menos dos años más. Cuando el heleno se percató de que era muy fijamente observado por el dios, no necesitó siquiera preguntar el motivo, sino que en cambio le sonrió poniéndose de pie con la niña ahora tomada de su mano y luego de saludarle respetuosamente bajó la mirada cerúlea a la pequeña y dijo:

-Permítame, señor Apolo. Ella es Elsa; hija de Kanon de Géminis. Es mi _discípula…_

-Veo que todos los niños tienen ya a sus maestros… Excepto probablemente la hija de Sagitario…

-Carina será una Saintia de todas maneras, mi señor… -dijo Camus –Los gemelos son Géminis; ninguna Saintia es siquiera Aire, aunque Marín de Aquila le entrenará cuando su padre así lo decida. Altaír, hijo de Kanon es Cáncer. Tania, la última entre los niños e hija de Saga y Cecilia es _Acuario…_

-¿Serás tú mismo su maestro cuando llegue el momento o has decidido dejarle su tutela a tu discípulo? –preguntó Artemisa. El propio Saga respondió, afirmando que el Santo de Cygnus no solo tenía a su propia sucesora para entrenar en ese momento, sino que entrenaría también al propio hijo de Camus hasta que este debiera sucederle por la Armadura de Acuario. Es decir, hasta que debiera tener su prueba final. Al escuchar eso, el dios pelirrojo alzó la mirada hacia donde Katja (la propia madre de Camus) se encontraba hablando con Saori y algunas de las esposas de los Santos. Luego volvió la mirada al esposo de su hija y preguntó de qué manera había obtenido su Armadura Dorada y si su hijo debería hacer lo mismo eventualmente.

-No debí acabar con mi madre si eso es lo que desea saber. Aunque de todos modos, nuestro duelo fue exactamente igual al que yo mismo sostuve frente a mi discípulo en mi propio Templo… Respecto a si Émery deberá hacer lo mismo, son las reglas para la obtención de seis de las doce Armaduras Doradas que el candidato a la misma enfrente a su maestro. Aunque, en este caso, será al portador de la misma…

-Dichas Armaduras son Aries, Géminis, Leo, Libra, Sagitario y Acuario… -dijo Mū acercándose a ellos en ese momento -¿Hay algo particular que encuentre entre estas, señor Apolo?

-Las tres Fuego y las tres Aire… ¿Qué hay de las Agua y Tierra?

-Aldebarán, Shaka y Shura no debieron enfrentar a sus maestros para obtener sus Armaduras. Máscara Mortal, Milo y Afrodita les asesinaron debido a la naturaleza de Cáncer, Escorpio y Piscis… -continuó el galo -La primera posee el poder de controlar las almas del Averno; o de enviar un alma a las profundidades del mismo. Por otro lado, es _imposible_ para cualquier Santo, sin importar rango o afiliación elemental escapara las técnicas de Escorpio y Piscis… Debería preguntarles a Andrómeda, Cygnus y Kanon respecto de ello…

-A lo que se refiere, señor Apolo… -concluyó el Santo de Aries ante la mirada absorta del dios –Es a que tanto Kanon como Hyōga padecieron las _quince Agujas Escarlatas de Escorpio_ mientras que Andrómeda recibió una _Rosa Sangrienta de Piscis…_ Los tres sobrevivieron, e incluso Shun eliminó a Afrodita en el mismo instante en que la rosa había absorbido prácticamente su sangre…-. Apolo asintió aunque, en ese preciso momento, una ligera aunque no exactamente imperceptible turbación en el Cosmos de Acuario le hizo alzar la mirada al hombre de ojos rubíes a quien, a primera vista, pareció notar más pálido de lo que era naturalmente. Arqueando apenas sutilmente una ceja, preguntó si había algo que le preocupara. A lo que Camus respondió en un murmullo casi inaudible que no estaba seguro por qué, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que alguien los observaba, puesto que percibía un Cosmos algo débil y que no podía identificar. Apolo asintió gravemente al percibir él mismo a lo que se refería el esposo de su hija. Por lo tanto, con la mayor discreción posible (y excusándose amablemente con sus acompañantes), tanto el dios como Camus se retiraron.

Aquel extraño Cosmos se volvía cada vez más intenso a medida que se acercaban. El pelirrojo de ojos azules entonces detuvo tras él a su acompañante al darse cuenta de que el dueño de aquel Cosmos era efectivamente su _hermano mayor, Ares_. Camus entonces encendió su propio Cosmos ligeramente. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera intentar nada, sin embargo, el dios de la guerra atacó primero. Dicho ataque no obstante fue detenido –al menos a medias- por dos jóvenes. Ambos vestidos en ropas de entrenamiento; las del primero eran griegas, mientras que las de su acompañante eran orientales. Kostas, hijo mayor de Saga y aprendiz de Leo había disparado un ataque similar al _Relámpago de Voltaje_ de su maestro Aiolia. Kiki, aprendiz de Aries, por su parte, simplemente utilizó su psicoquinesia para dirigir el ataque de su amigo hacia su objetivo. Apolo no pudo más que observar atónito a los dos jóvenes, que no debían tener más de 17 años. Como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos del dios, Camus asintió, explicándole que, en efecto, ambos estaban a punto de cumplir 20 años, mientras que Christoffer, aprendiz de Shaka de Virgo, cumpliría 22 en tres meses. Apolo asintió y luego volvió la mirada a los dos jóvenes que los habían asistido, percibiendo en ese instante que el Cosmos de Ares había desaparecido por completo. Obviamente, lejos estaba el dios de haber sido vencido, sino que simplemente se había retirado. Lo cual les hizo darse cuenta de que su presencia solo había sido una advertencia.

-Maestro Camus… -dijo el muchacho de cabellera azul medianoche y ojos grises. Luego notó al acompañante del Santo Dorado y, disculpándose, se inclinó y dijo –Lo lamento mucho, señor Apolo…

-No te disculpes, muchacho. No es necesario. A propósito, muchas gracias a ambos, aunque debo decir que probablemente se hayan arriesgado demasiado…

-Lo sabemos, señor… -dijo el joven lemuriano de cabellera borgoña y ojos granates. Kiki luego alzó la mirada a Camus, para luego observar _detenida, casi escrutadoramente_ su sapuri. Finalmente arqueó una 'ceja' y afirmó más que preguntar que al parecer requeriría su ayuda. Aunque no comprendía en qué momento pudo haberse dañado el sapuri ni por qué no le habría pedido ayuda a su maestro Mū.

-No he visto a tu maestro sino hasta ahora… -admitió Camus sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. En ese instante y como para reforzar (o justificar) las palabras de Kiki, el pelirrojo se llevó una mano al pecho y apretó los dientes. Al retirarla, el dios a su lado se dio cuenta de que tenía una marca _en diagonal_ sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho, como si hubiera sido producida por una hoja afilada. Por otra parte, esta parecía estar _sangrando._ De hecho, a diferencia de como sucediera con los Espectros cuya sangre era de un tono purpúreo, la sangre que manaba de esa grieta era casi _escarlata._ Lo cual Apolo no podía comprender si se debía a que el corte había atravesado la el sapuri o a que era este mismo el que efectivamente sangraba como si de un ser _vivo_ se tratase. Adivinando el motivo de la confusión del dios pelirrojo, Kiki asintió, explicándole que, en efecto, las Armaduras, cualquiera de ellas tenían _vida y voluntad propia_ , gracias a las facultades recibidas de sus creadores. En el caso de los sapuri, el Cosmos divino de Hades; en el de las Armaduras de Bronce, Plata y Oro de Atenea, la sangre y el Cosmos de los lemurianos. Sin embargo, no recordaba que el sapuri hubiera sufrido un daño semejante. A diferencia del propio francés quien, efectivamente, _había muerto._

-Alguien debió dañar el sapuri antes de tu regreso del Hades… -dijo Apolo –Si mal no recuerdo, estuviste allí una semana. ¿Tuviste algún encuentro _indeseado o inesperado?_ -. El Santo de Acuario sin embargo sacudió la cabeza y respondió que, en realidad, al parecer el ataque de los dos aprendices no había sido suficiente para detener la espada de Ares.

-¿De qué habla, maestro Camus?-. Apolo sin embargo detuvo al pelirrojo de responder, apoyando inmediatamente su mano sobre la grieta en el sapuri y encendiendo su Cosmos apenas ligeramente. Tan solo pudo lograr que la sangre en la armadura desapareciera. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que esta había atravesado el sapuri.

-Necesitamos ir con mi hermana de inmediato, Acuario… ¿Existe alguna manera en que podamos llegar desde aquí? Entiendo que los Templos están protegidos por su Cosmos, por lo que es imposible teletransportarse a través de ellos…

-Mi padre puede ayudarles, señor Apolo… -dijo Kostas –Le pediré que venga de inmediato…-. Sin poder comprender cómo podría asistirlos el Santo de Géminis, el pelirrojo de ojos azules solo pudo observar al joven de cabellera azulada. Sin embargo, fue el Santo de Acuario quien respondió mientras Kiki lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, explicándole casi en un susurro que, aunque era cierto que les era imposible teletransportarse _dentro de las Doce Casas_ , no ocurría lo mismo fuera del perímetro de estas. Por otra parte, los gemelos eran los únicos capaces de utilizar su técnica sin que la barrera impuesta por Atenea los afectase en absoluto. Apolo asintió y, volviendo la mirada a Kostas, repitió el gesto, indicándole que llamara entonces a Saga o a su tío Kanon. Antes de que el joven encendiera su Cosmos, el galo murmuró antes de perder finalmente la consciencia que el menor de los gemelos se encontraba más cerca, en Tauro, mientras que su padre Saga estaba en su Templo (Acuario).

-Debió haberse quedado allí desde que usted se marchara… -dijo Kiki –Señor Apolo, discúlpeme por favor, pero debo llevar a Camus con mi maestro…-. Se inclinó respetuosamente ante el dios y se retiró luego de que el pelirrojo lo autorizara.

Horas más tarde, al anochecer, Camus despertó de lo que –imaginaba- había sido un sueño _inducido_ por el custodio de Aries o por su par de Virgo, puesto que no había siquiera experimentado molestia alguna durante el mismo. Menos aun sueños o pesadillas. Se sorprendió (levemente) al darse cuenta de que la persona que lo estaba atendiendo, tratando sus heridas era en realidad una de las esposas de los gemelos. Satu, la esposa finesa de Kanon. Cuando la mujer de cabellera rubia notó el gesto de asombro poco habitual en el rostro francés no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro con su mano libre mientras sonreía, para luego preguntarle si en realidad le resultaba más extraño que lo estuviese tratando una mujer o que esa mujer fuera ella. Camus suspiró y respondió que, aunque su propia esposa acostumbraba atender sus heridas cuando él no podía hacerlo por sí mismo, o en todo caso lo hacían Marín o June, sinceramente le resultaba extraño (aunque no por ello incómodo) ser atendido por una mujer. Admitió además que, de hecho, cuando solo eran aprendices e incluso hasta su adolescencia, Milo o Aiolia solían encargarse de eso entre ellos. Probablemente fuera en realidad porque las Saintias eran aun _niñas pequeñas._ Shaina y Marín, las mayores, tenían solo 10 años cuando ellos tenían 14.

-June era dos años más joven que ellas y aun una aprendiza en Andrómeda… -concluyó Satu con una pequeña sonrisa que solo hacía sus facciones aun más bellas de lo que eran. Era también escandinava, por lo que sus rasgos se asemejaban enormemente a los de Afrodita aunque, por supuesto, visiblemente femeninos. Si era de ser honesto, Camus debía admitir que su escasa estatura la hacía lucir tan infantil como a Saori, Lydia y a su propia esposa Liliwen.

-Mi hermano Oskar suele decirme lo mismo, ¿sabes? Aun no comprende cómo pude haber acabado con alguien como Kanon…

-Ven a mi biblioteca uno de estos días y te diré por qué… Las esposas de los héroes griegos no eran exactamente _Afrodita de Piscis,_ créeme…

- _Tout comme Ganymède n'était pas à moitié aussi androgyne que l'art la représenté si tu comprends ce que je veux dire… Est-ce un trait français ou slave?_

 _-Slave, comme c'est ton cas. Mon père français ressemblait plus à Kanon avec des cheveux couleur ébène…_ -. Satu sonrió. Minutos después, al terminar su trabajo, apoyó su mano en el pálido rostro del pelirrojo y le pidió que descansara, admitiendo que de todos modos no olvidaría su invitación y murmurando que estaba segura que alguien más estaría encantada de acompañarlos. Camus no necesitaba preguntar para saber que hablaba de su hija, Elsa. Satu la había llevado en otras ocasiones a la biblioteca de Acuario, así como a la del Patriarca y a la tienda de libros en la que trabajaba Nadezhda, la esposa rusa de Algol de Perseo. En otras palabras, su hija adoraba los libros. De hecho, ese había sido el obsequio del acuariano en su último cumpleaños. Aunque solo Satu sabía dónde lo había comprado realmente, ya que ni siquiera era una edición en griego sino, en realidad, en su lengua natal francesa. De hecho y a pesar de sus propias obligaciones tanto con el Santuario como con su recientemente (o tal vez ya no tanto) formada familia, el Santo de Acuario llevaba un par de años _enseñándole francés_ a las únicas dos niñas en el Santuario. Elsa, hija de Kanon y Satu y Carina, hija de Aiolos y Sofi. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos mujeres tenía idea de ello. Era una especie de 'secreto' entre los tres Santos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Camus? –dijo de pronto Satu, al notar que su acompañante intentaba –en vano- reprimir un bostezo. El pelirrojo retiró su mano de su boca y simplemente le pidió un vaso de agua, admitiendo que sentía la garganta reseca, aunque no estaba seguro por qué. La rubia finesa asintió y se retiró de la habitación, para regresar escasos diez minutos más tarde no solo con el agua solicitada por el mayor, sino con un paño blanco humedecido en su mano derecha. Cansado y ya somnoliento, el acuariano no había notado que tenía fiebre.

-No… -dijo la mujer, adivinando los pensamientos del hombre y mientras colocaba el paño en su frente –No es exactamente fiebre. Al parecer el ambiente en este lugar es demasiado _húmedo_ y está afectándote de algún modo. Bebe; necesitas un poco de agua…-. El pelirrojo obedeció incorporándose lentamente y tomó el vaso de las manos de la mujer. En ese momento Satu se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente estaba sediento, puesto que bebió casi hasta la última gota del mismo. E incluso la esposa de Kanon estaba convencida de que no le sería suficiente. Por lo tanto, una vez que el hombre volvió a recostarse y tan pronto como este se durmió nuevamente, Satu fue hasta la cocina a llenar una jarra, la cual dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

Nota: *Baja Normandía: una de las regiones en que se encuentra dividida la an-tigua región de Normandía, sobre la costa del Canal de la Mancha en el noroeste de Francia. La capital de ambas regiones (Baja y Alta Normandía) es Rouen.

Traducciones:

Fais une faveur à ta mère et dors, mon cher enfant. Sauf si tu veux que Grand-père le fasse à nouveau, comme la dernière fois : (francés) Hazle un favor a tu madre y duerme, mi querido niño. Salvo que quieras que el Abuelo lo haga de nuevo, como la última vez

N'étais-vous pas celui qui se vantait de ne jamais manquer de respect à une femme? : (francés) ¿No eras tú quien alardeaba de nunca irrespetar a una mu-jer ?

C'est à cause de mon respect envers toi et ma femme que je pars, Lydia… Je ne supporte plus de voir une personne que je ne reverrai peut-être plus jamais dans les yeux en ce moment : (francés) Es precisamente por mi respeto hacia ti y mi esposa que me marcho, Lydia… No soporto ver a una persona a quien podría no volver a ver jamás a los ojos en este momento

Kamil, mon fils… Tu dois partir avec cette dame maintenant. Crois-moi; je vais m'occuper de cette menace : (francés) Kamil, hijo mío… Debes irte con esta dama ahora. Créeme; yo me ocuparé de esta amenaza

Comme vous voulais, Maîtresse Katja. Mais attention à ce Cosmos. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous avez connu une fois : (francés) Como desee, Maestra Kat-ja. Pero cuídese de ese Cosmos. No es como el que conoció alguna vez

Ils sont ma famille; ma femme et notre fils unique… Le Cosmos que vous ressentez appartient bien à une femme envoyée il y a des années pour anéantir ma femme : (francés) Son mi familia ; mi esposa y nuestro único hijo… El Cosmos que percibió pertenece a una mujer enviada hace algunos años para eliminar a mi esposa

Le ferais-tu affronter son ennemi sans arme? Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je porte Verseau: (francés) ¿Le harás enfrentar a su enemigo desarmado ? Por si no lo has notado, soy yo quien porta Acuario

Liliwen, ma chèrie… c'était toi? : (francés) Liliwen, cariño… ¿eres tú ?

Tes parents et ton maître… doivent être fiers… de toi : (francés) Tus padres y tu maestro… deben estar orgullosos… de ti…

Ce ne sera pas ta femme et ton fils qui regretteront ta perte… Nous allons tous: (francés) No serán tu esposa e hijo quienes lamentarán tu pérdida… Seremos todos nosotros

La… la glace de Fjore peut brûler… deux fois plus qui le Verseau, Fatima… Elle avait gâché, littéralement entaché les mains et les pieds de… Liliwen quand… Apollo l'amenée ici: (francés) El… el hielo de Fjore puede quemar… dos veces más que el de Acuario, Fátima… Ella había destrozado… literalmente las manos y los pies de… Liliwen cuando… Apolo la trajo aquí

Tant que notre enfant est à l'entraînement, Cygnus sera le Saint d'Or du Ver-seau, Behemoth : (francés) Mientras que nuestro hijo esté en entrenamiento, Cygnus será el Santo Dorado de Acuario, Behemoth

Deva, moya lyubovnitsa: (ruso) Virgo, mi señora

J'imagine que mon maître doit vous avoir mentionné plusieurs fois qu'aucun Verseau ne se pardonnerait s'il ne payait pas une dette en temps voulu : (francés) Imagino que mi maestro debe haberle mencionado varias veces que ningún Acuario se perdonaría el no pagar una deuda a su debido tiempo

Bien sûr que je souhaite cela, Cygnus : (francés) Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Cygnus

Andromède à utiliser son Cosmo pour me décongeler moi aussi? Cet… Cet homme est fou… Il doit y avoir un moyen pour moi de le rembourser : (francés) ¿Andrómeda ha utilizado su Cosmos para descongelarme ? Ese… Ese hombre está loco… Debe haber un modo en que pueda compensarlo

Je serai toujours reconnaissant à vous tous pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et je promets que vos efforts ne seront pas vains : (francés) Les estaré agradecido por siempre por lo que han hecho por mí. Y prometo que sus esfuerzos no serán en vano

Moya krasivaya devushka : (ruso) Mi bella dama

Devriez-vous vraiment vous cacher de ceux que vous avez vus bien avant moi, ma chére maman? : (francés) ¿Realmente debes ocultarte de aquellos que has conocido mucho antes que yo, madre?

Mon Seigneur Apollo : (francés) Mi Señor Apolo

Si vous avez amené votre lyre, je dois vous dire que cette dame adore la musique et elle serait très honorée de vous écouter jouer : (francés) Si ha traído su lira, debo decirle que esta dama adora la música y estará más que honrada de escucharle tocar

Et je serai très honoré de jouer pour quiconque souhaite l'écouter, Verseau : (francés) Y yo estaré más que honrado de tocar para quien desee escuchar, Acuario

Tout comme Ganymède n'était pas à moitié aussi androgyne que l'art la repré-senté si tu comprends ce que je veux dire… Est-ce un trait français ou slave? : (francés) Al igual que Ganimedes no era ni la mitad de andrógino de lo que lo representaba el arte, si entiendes lo que quiero decir… ¿Es un rasgo francés o eslavo ?

Slave, comme c'est ton cas. Mon père français ressemblait plus à Kanon avec des cheveux couleur ébène : (francés) Eslavo, como en tu caso. Mi padre francés era muy parecido a Kanon, con el cabello color ébano

Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, queridos amigos. Espero que sea de su agrado.

¡Nos vemos!

Virgin of Aquarius


End file.
